I Built My Life Around You
by Weasleylover1
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to 'Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust'. Draco's gone to Hogwarts but Narcissa's still at home, what will she make of the events of the first four books?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Well here it is, the sequel to 'Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust'. This fic follows Narcissa through Draco's first four years at Hogwarts. The title is from another song called 'Landslide', the relevant line is written out in full below, I don't know who originally did the song but it was recently covered by the Dixie Chicks. The line was a suggestion by my good friend honest_iago as I was unable to think of a title so gave her the job. She suggested this line and I loved it. It refers to the fact that Narcissa much as she no longer loves Lucius wouldn't know what to do without him, as she told Sev in Wedding Bells. Narcissa's life has been built around Lucius since she was eighteen years old and so I felt this title was very fitting, much as she would like to be away from him I think the thought of being independent again scares her a little as he has been her world for so long. Anyway, on with the story, the review responses below are for the last chapter of Wedding Bells because I didn't know where else to put them.  
  
Review Responses for Chapter 19 of 'Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust':  
  
honest_iago - thank you for your unfaltering support and for making me write when I procrastinate and plead writer's block. People have you to thank that they got this sequel on time as I wouldn't have been able to post it if you hadn't given me a title. I would also like to say that you are a crazy psychopath and it is you who I fear will kill me in my sleep. There aren't enough Sev lovers out there! Why is it people cannot see the wonder that is Severus Snape. Mmm, that name alone is enough for me to go weak at the knees. On second thoughts so is Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Usako3000 - Wow five reviews from one person, thank you! Lucius is lovely when reformed but I think he's lovely when he's evil; it's that whole 'I am blatantly evil but you know you want me anyway' thing he's got going, or is that just me? I did have all of Wedding Bells completed before I posted that but this one isn't yet, I have the first fifteen chapters and a substantial part of the later chapters but that's only because I tend to jump around throughout the story while I'm writing it rather than working chronologically. Draco is wonderful and I love him! He can be pretty evil though and not in an appealing way. No child could be as cold as he is portrayed as being in the books! 'Lucy' is Narcissa's way of mocking him but it does sound like a term of endearment, she is definitely attached to him in a twisted way and I am so glad that came across! Lucius' redeeming point is that he does not physically abuse her often, he has only hit her once but he is pretty cruel towards her. The two of them have a strange but oddly close relationship. I love Molly and Narcissa being friends! Narc needs a nice, sensible woman like Molly to be friends with and I adore all the Weasleys! (I would just like to say that I think the sweetest couple in Harry Potter is Molly and Arthur Weasley!) YOU'RE A HUGE GRYFFINDOR SUPPORTER?! And to think I named you my most dedicated reviewer, *Weasleylover shakes her head and hopes you will see the error of your ways and become a fellow Slytherin*. How can anyone not want to be a Slytherin, then again I suppose any house with that many Weasleys plus Oliver Wood can't be all bad. Snape needs to be loved! Glad you like Blaise but as honest_iago says you should see Greg (that's his father) we created quite the character for him even though he's not really in this story and he is lovely!  
  
Lady Lupin - You reviewed 'Turning Point'! Thank you so much and thanks for reviewing Wedding Bells as well. 'Turning Point' seems to never get reviews. I would never leave a story unfinished, how can writers be that cruel? As for spelling and grammar, you should see the first drafts they have more spelling mistakes than you could shake a stick at! LOL! I like Narc, I think she's nuts but she's pretty cool and there's got to be more to the girl than being Lucius Malfoy's wife. Snape so has a soft spot, it's just buried very deep down. 'Lucy' is how honest_iago and myself have been referring to Lucius for ages and I just thought it would be funny to have Narc call him that. Dobby did have to be there, he can't have a large role because, though Narcissa likes him, he's just a fact of life to her, it'd be like commenting that the house was still there, house elves are a fact of life to her so much so that she doesn't often notice them. She may be nice but she is a little bit of a snob sometimes. Ah yes, in his mother's eyes Draco is a little angel who can do no wrong, will she maintain that opinion as he grows older though? I love long reviews thank you!  
  
PheonixPinion - I had to have baby Weasleys, I mean my name makes it clear but I adore the Weasley family! Percy at five, oh my God! Can anyone imagine anything cuter? I mean Draco was a cute child but Percy, can you imagine it. He must have been adorable! Fred and George in their terrible twos, now that doesn't bear thinking about! How did Molly cope?! Severus/Narcissa affair? Don't be afraid of being wrong, not that I'm saying you're right. What do you think? I know, but that would be giving away my story! She did try to kill him though, but if it really is love then I'm sure they could get over that. Hee, hee, I so want to tell you what happens but then you wouldn't need to read it and I'd get no more reviews and they are my life blood!  
  
Serepidia - I'm glad you like the ending! I wrote that scene ages before I actually finished the rest of the story I just loved switching to Molly's POV for a moment. I hope the sequel was soon enough for you! I'll update regularly. Go past the four books? Well, I have! I have begun a third part to this story, (without finishing the second it has to be said!) and I won't give away what happens but it will leave J.K.'s storyline and I know exactly what happens to Lucius! Wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Blood*of*Ink - I'm blushing! You really like it that much?! The fast pace was because I had a long period to cover and there are aspects of Narcissa's life that would be dull to write about, she is after all a lady of leisure. She has no job and few real friends and her relationship with Lucius though not good is quiet most of the time. The sequel does go a little slower as it only covers four years. The Weasleys had to come into it, after I killed Morgana I realised Narc needed a friend and Molly Weasley was the perfect candidate. That and I got to write about little Weasleys! What more can a writer ask for? Glad you like the portrayal of Narcissa, she's an odd character but I like her. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chi - Did you really go and read it again?! I'm flattered! The sequel is here, hope the wait wasn't too long! Thanks for the reviews and for being so complementary!  
  
Mugz83 - Thank you and I'm glad you like the details! Narcissa's thoughts are so important because she seldom gets to speak her mind and I needed to show that she often says one thing but thinks another so the world is unlikely to get an accurate impression of her. 'Score one for Narcissa' was an example of how strange her sense of humour is and also of how childlike she can be. She's still quite young after all. You like the pancakes? I remember the last time I made them for myself and honest_iago and I'm sure she will testify that they were an utter disaster, they tasted terrible I used to be able to make them but I've lost the knack it seems. Narcissa does not strike me as much of a whizz in the kitchen but I think it's sweet that she tries, and at least her product is edible which mine wasn't! Your wait for the sequel is over, hope you enjoy it as much as you did Wedding Bells!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
*******  
  
I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
*******  
  
**Narcissa's thoughts**  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was Christmas and Malfoy Manor was little more than a frozen no mans land, or at least that was how it felt to Narcissa. It did in fact look rather pretty with the snow and the icicles that were everywhere; **A gilded cage is still a cage though.** She sighed deeply and rose from the window seat where she'd been curled up watching the gentle snow, it reminded her of Lucius sometimes; beautiful but cold and deadly. **Pity he doesn't melt with the spring.**  
  
Narcissa looked at the clock and realised that she'd have to leave soon in order to meet Draco off the Hogwart's Express. She went to knock on the door of her husband's study.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
She stepped inside, "I'm going to go and meet Draco, are you going to join me or will you wait here? I wanted to go to Diagon Alley and buy some new Christmas decorations." **That ought to put him off, he practically said Bah Humbug last time I brought up Christmas.**  
  
"No, you go. I'll see him when you get back."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later."  
  
Narcissa walked back into the hallway and up the stairs to a small writing room she had taken for her own study. The room was one of the few places in the house she had decorated herself, it was blue and white with an old oak desk under the window and shelves filled with books.   
  
The fire was lit making the room warm and cosy, she took a handful of floo powder from a lilac pot on the mantelpiece and flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. From there she made her way through muggle London taking a taxi to King's Cross, she was adept at disguising her magic in the muggle world due to the amount of time she and Morgana had spent there in their youth.   
  
She was wearing a white wool coat rather than a cloak and a long skirt and jumper instead of her robes. She received several admiring glances as she walked through the station, her clothes were the height of muggle fashion and she could have just stepped off a catwalk. She had always felt that if she had to wear muggle clothes she might at least make sure she looked good in them. She reached the entrance to Platform nine and three quarters and walked straight through it without a second thought.  
  
The train hadn't arrived when she reached the platform and she stood to one side watching the other parents waiting for their children, they looked happy at the idea of seeing their offspring again but for her that was a mixed blessing. She had wanted to keep Draco and Lucius apart as much as possible and she was conscious of the fact that every minute Lucius spent pouring his twisted ideals into Draco's brain made it that much harder for her son to break away from his father and think for himself.  
  
She was still thinking about this when the train pulled into the platform. She'd never seen it do that from this perspective before, she'd always been on it looking out of the window. Apart from that last journey she'd taken into this station when she and her friends had resolutely not looked outside the train, as if they could make the journey go on if only they didn't acknowledge that the train had pulled into the station and that they were now adults who had to find their own way in the world. **Funny, none of us really got very far. Morgana's dead, from what I hear Greg's been a recluse since Isabella's death hardly setting foot into the wizarding world, and then there's me, what have I got to show for my adult life?**  
  
The students began to pile off the train and she started looking out for her son, she saw him talking to a young boy with black hair, Crabbe and Goyle following dutifully behind him. The boy she recognised as the one who'd caught her eye when she'd sent Draco off on the train and she'd assumed to be Greg and Isabella's son due to his looks. She smiled to see Draco talking to him, the two of them laughed then exchanged their goodbyes as the boy, **is it Blaise?** walked over to a man in casual trousers and a jumper who definitely wasn't Greg. **Hmm, who's that then?** She didn't have time to dwell on this though as Draco spotted her and, with a cursory goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle, came over dragging his trunk which she levitated for him.  
  
"Hi mum!"  
  
"Hello darling," she hugged him, causing him to shrug her off in embarrassment. She laughed at him and ruffled his carefully styled hair, **there now he looks less like Lucius.**  
  
He wasn't pleased at her messing up his hair but he cheered up the minute she mentioned Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley.  
  
He was, fortunately, dressed in muggle clothes so she hailed a taxi and they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Who was the boy you were talking to when you got off the train?"  
  
"Oh, that's Blaise Zabini, he's one of my dorm mates."  
  
"So, it is Greg's son."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I was at school with his parents."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"How well do you know him?"  
  
"Not very, he's alright. I heard his father was a bit strange though, he says he won't even come and meet him at the train, some friend of his comes and picks him up instead."  
  
**Poor Greg, he'll never get over losing Isabella.**  
  
"So, what are we shopping for? Anything in particular, say my Christmas presents?"  
  
"Maybe," she teased.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"However, I also need to get some new Christmas decorations and the shops close in a couple of hours so we'll have to get moving."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*******  
  
They arrived back at Malfoy manor hours later laden with packages, Narcissa had decided to have the decorations gift wrapped for the simple reason that the guy in the shop made the mistake of offering to as a joke and Narcissa had a cruel sense of humour sometimes.  
  
"I can't believe you made that guy wrap all the decorations!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Well I didn't like his tone!"  
  
Lucius walked in and glared to see the two of them close to hysterics. "Can't you two control yourselves?" he sneered.  
  
**Hi, Draco. Welcome home Draco. Did he not notice his son has returned after an absence of almost four months?**  
  
Draco sobered up instantly, "Hello Father."  
  
"Hello Draco, how are your grades?"  
  
"Pretty good, I'm getting mostly A's."  
  
Lucius nodded, "I'll see you at dinner," he hesitated, "Narcissa, did you buy half of Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Just most of it," she joked feeling in an unusually good mood.  
  
"It's days like these I'm glad you have your own Gringott's account," Lucius rolled his eyes patronisingly walking out of the hallway.  
  
"And it's days like these that I'm so glad I had a replica key cut to your account," she muttered while the house elf started carting packages upstairs.  
  
******* 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Draco had not been home two days before Narcissa decided she could not stand to hear one more word about Potter Jr.  
  
"Darling," she said for what felt like the thousandth time, "don't beat yourself up over him, you shouldn't always be comparing yourself to other people like this it'll just make you feel bad and I'm sure you're a better quidditch player than him anyway, I told you Dumbledore had always favoured the Gryffindors."  
  
"But it's not fair! The school even bought him a bloody broomstick!"  
  
"Don't swear dear, if you have to insult someone use wit not profanity."  
  
"Yes mum. But it really isn't fair, why should Dumbledore always favour them!?"  
  
"That's just the way things are dear."  
  
"Well it isn't the way they should be."  
  
"No dear, but it's Christmas and I have no desire to discuss the politics of Hogwarts headmasters and their insane rabble of a teaching staff."  
  
Draco laughed and Narcissa couldn't help laughing with him. "It's lovely to have you home you know."  
  
"It's nice to be home."  
  
"Well stop talking about school then and get into the Christmas spirit for a change."  
  
*******  
  
Christmas Eve came quickly, the time in between spent on shopping and decorating for the holidays. Narcissa came down stairs early that morning to find Lucius looking for her.  
  
"Narcissa, we will be attending a function at the ministry tonight."  
  
**First I've heard of it.** "I can't go, Draco and I were going to wrap presents tonight."  
  
"I'm sure the house elf's more than capable of doing that."  
  
"Well, I'd rather do it myself, I haven't seen my son for months and I'd like to spend some time with him."  
  
"You can do that tomorrow. I've already accepted the invitation for tonight and we will be there."  
  
"Lucius..."  
  
"Don't argue with me right now, I am not in the mood. Go and buy yourself something pretty to wear." With that he swept from the room leaving Narcissa cursing the day she'd ever met him, as she did after most of their encounters these days.  
  
*******  
  
Draco was not happy at being left with the house elf when he'd thought he'd get to spend the evening with his mother for a change. "Damn her and her stupid parties," he muttered, "Dad said he didn't even want to go but she insisted. Why can't she stay with me?!"  
  
He wandered down the corridor towards his mother's room and nearly fell over Dobby as he entered it, "Stupid elf!" he snapped, kicking the poor creature out of the door and out of his way.  
  
Narcissa watched in horror, Draco certainly had grown to dislike the elf as he'd grown up but she had never seen this kind of blatant cruelty from him before. "Draco! What on earth do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Well, I was coming to ask you why you felt it necessary to go out when you said you'd spend the night with me!"  
  
"We've already been through that and I meant to Dobby!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just kicked the creature out of the room!"  
  
"So? Dad does it." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
**Lucius, I swear I will cause you pain one day!** "You don't have to imitate everything he does you know!" she snapped back, not in the mood to reason with her son, while distractedly fixing her hair.  
  
Draco sneered at her.  
  
**Did he just sneer at me?! Heaven help us, I think I'm going to go mad in this house sooner or later! Thank you Sev for your marvellous influence, I see Hogwarts has left him much improved!** "Don't sneer at your mother! And don't attack the house elf!"  
  
"What is wrong with you? Having a bad hair day?"  
  
**Ouch! That hurt. He sounds like his father.** "Thank you, my hair is perfect as ever. Now I have to get going, do me a favour and while I'm out don't kill Dobby and in future don't back chat me."  
  
She tried to kiss his head but he shrugged her off, shying away from her. She shook her head and turned to leave, determined not to get upset as she was sure Lucius would not find the sight of her with her mascara running too amusing.  
  
"Mum," said a small voice from behind her.  
  
She turned; he smiled apologetically, "You look lovely."  
  
**Oh dear, there goes the mascara!** She felt a tear escape and she knelt down heedless of her new robes and put her arms around him. "Thank you sweetheart, I promise we won't be back late. Besides," she added with a mischievous smile, "Your father turns back into a pumpkin at midnight."  
  
He snorted with laughter and handed her a mirror from her dressing table, "You might want to fix your make up before you go."  
  
"Damn!" Narcissa muttered a quick spell and dashed out to the hall where Lucius was waiting. Draco followed her to say goodbye and this time he didn't object when she kissed his head.  
  
*******  
  
Christmas day was over much too quickly for Narcissa's liking, she was awoken at six o'clock with Draco wanting to open his stocking and demanding attention, "How old are you again?" she muttered before heading for her bathroom for a hangover cure, **Gotta stop drinking because I'm bored at Ministry functions.** Draco was unamused at the wait and was practically bouncing on the bed by the time she got back in the room all of thirty seconds later.  
  
"Alright dear, come on then."  
  
She yawned but sat there indulgently as he opened his stocking, grateful that it had been Dobby who'd put it up as she'd drunk a little too much to have remembered about it.  
  
The rest of the day passed peacefully enough, Lucius put a bit of a dampener on things in her opinion due to his not having died in the night, **but we can't ask for too much even at Christmas!**  
  
Draco had wrapped his own presents and presented her with a silver box tied up with a green ribbon, inside which was a beautiful emerald green winter scarf. It was simple but stylish and much more her than the awfully showy necklace she had received from Lucius. There was also a single white rose clearly enchanted so as not to die in the wrapping.  
  
"I remembered you liked roses and I learnt this charm that preserves things while they're in packing, do you like it?" Draco asked seeing his mother lift it gently from the box.  
  
"It's beautiful, what a lovely idea!" She hugged her son and put the scarf on, despite Lucius' protest that it looked daft in the house.  
  
She placed the rose on her bedside table that night in a small crystal vase that had been a gift from some colleague of Lucius', and his wife who she knew through various dinner parties and functions.  
  
She looked out of the window at the snow, which was falling again, seeing the snowman she'd built with her son that afternoon and smiling, **maybe he isn't so much like Lucius after all.**  
  
*******  
  
Draco went back to school a week after Christmas and Narcissa was mortified at the loss of her son again. She put him on the train, making him promise to write often and slipping him a box of his favourite sugar quills, which she had a sneaking suspicion he was eating in lessons but as she remembered doing similar things at school herself she felt disinclined to discourage him.  
  
She watched as the small, **(Well relatively speaking)**, versions of Crabbe and Goyle came up to Draco to ask about his Christmas. They all got into a carriage together, much to her disappointment, and began to chatter happily enough, so she kissed her son one last time and left before the train, unable to watch it pull away.  
  
The manor seemed so much emptier than it had before. She never noticed how much life he brought to the place and she longed to have him with her again as she wandered listlessly from room to room searching for something to remind her of him. She eventually curled up with a book by the fire, with the scarf he'd bought her wrapped tightly around her.  
  
It wasn't until that night when she saw the, now wilting, white flower by her bed that she began to cry, feeling how fully she had lost him and much more fully she could end up losing him if she wasn't successful in keeping him from under Lucius' influence.  
  
*******  
  
Please review! I'll love you forever! I'll update again soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, and I would like to say that I abhor writing disclaimers, I mean do people really think that I'm claiming to be JK here?!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Angelika - Yay, you were officially the first reviewer for this story! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Narcissa, I really like her charact6er for some reason even though she can be a bit of a bitch! Sev is gonna be back soon! Her and Lucius will continue to have their incredibly complicated relationship and you will indeed see her reaction to Ginny getting Tom Riddle's diary, I'm particularly fond of that part of the story! There's a little way to go before we get there though! Narc, does have a bit of Gryffindor in her, she's not as ruthless as she has seemed in the past as you will see later on in this story the woman is not wiling to 'use any means to achieve her ends' (from sorting hat's song). She can be manipulative though! LOL! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chi - *Blushes horribly* Gosh, I'm flattered! I'll try to make the pauses between the chapters too long but I don't think I can post two at a time all the time because I'll very quickly run out of chapters. Wizarding Christmas would be the best! I love the idea of Draco building a snowman with his mother! You're the second reviewer who said my stories had given them ideas for artwork, I wish I could see some of these pictures, I'm just glad to be providing some sort of inspiration. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
J.L. McD - Wow, a new reviewer! Glad you like the story so much, I will definitely keep going as I have sixteen chapters written now. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Serepidia - I'm glad this made you happy, warning though this story will be pretty angsty! I hope you do think it's as good as Wedding Bells, I hope the update was soon enough! I'll try not to leave it too l,ong between updates. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mugz83 - Gosh another reviewer who makes me blush with their nice comments! Glad you like the thing with the rose. The wait for more is over, here's the next chapter! Ah yes, how much Draco is like his father, something that will cause poor Narcissa pain later on, the big question being how much is he really like Lucius? Thank you for the review!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - I don't like to keep my readers waiting, that and I'm addicted to reviews so I keep posting in hopes of getting more! Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing again!  
  
honest_iago - ah, you're always so complimentary. Have been thinking about your little criticism of that thing I gave you to read the other night and I'm trying to come up with a way round it which changes the line but doesn't raise that issue. This fic will indeed be longer than Wedding Bells, I've got about 17 chapters so far, not including the end that I've practically written in full, but I'm not even into third year yet! Actually I am by about a week I think! Gosh I hope I can get this out before Order of the Phoenix but with exams and everything I'm not sure that I can! I'll give it a go but I would like to actually go to university next year so I'll have to take a break from writing at some point if not from updating.  
  
T.A. Skywalker - Hey thanks for reviewing hope the "life change" was nothing traumatic! Glad you liked the end of Wedding Bells and this so far. I did get Wedding Bells up pretty quickly but I don't know if this one will be as quick! Thanks for putting me on your favourites list!  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading the letter, they are not part of the letter!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
-Howler-  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
You won't believe what happened! That bloody Weasel gave me a black eye! **[What?! Damn that child!]** He just attacked me during this quidditch game **[Hmm, why is it I doubt he was unprovoked]**, clearly attention seeking, I mean it's obvious he's jealous of Potter the boy wonder. **[Sure that isn't you dear?]**  
  
Anyway he just totally got away with it, they claim he was provoked, can you believe that!? **[Yup!]**  
  
My face is still sore, can't you get dad to have him expelled or something?! **[Hmm, let me think about that one...NO!]** Just to top it off Gryffindor went and won the bloody game as well!  
  
Everything else is ok, thanks for the sugar quills again. I got another A in potions and I'm the best in my class at charms. Defence against the dark arts is a joke though; I mean this teacher seems to actually be afraid of us! No kidding, it is the single most ridiculous excuse for a class ever!  
  
Anyway, I've got to go explain the concept of reading the recipe before making a potion to dumb and dumber, bye for now.  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Really, can you not go and threaten the Weasel's parents or something?!  
  
**Ah, the joys of motherhood! Wonder what he did to annoy the Weasel; I mean Ron, I am not stooping to that childish level! Threaten his parents? With what? Sending Lucius round to eat their first born? Well, just sending Lucius round is enough of a threat but I don't think it's advisable he'd only create a fuss.** Narcissa shook her head deciding that her son needed to learn to fight his own battles, **still, that horrid boy hurt my angel whether he was provoked or not!**  
  
She grabbed a piece of parchment and her raven feather quill and drafted a strongly worded letter to Dumbledore along the lines of how could he let any harm come to her precious baby, she then re-read it and threw in the bin deciding that if he had not already punished the evil child who'd tried to harm her angel then he probably considered the matter closed, **stupid old fart! If only I could get my hands on that spawn of Satan, I'd teach him to harm my baby!**  
  
Instead of going and killing the child, she wasn't sure how she was going to do that but she would have found a way, she decided on a shopping trip, returning hours later with a new book for Draco she knew he'd wanted and a huge parcel of sweets which she gave to her owl to take to the school along with a letter reassuring him that the Weasley child was not worth him wasting his time on and insisting that he must tell her if he felt he was being bullied by the Gryffindors.  
  
*******  
  
This was not the only letter her son sent her regarding the Gryffindors, well all his letters seemed to mention them somewhere but a few weeks later Narcissa received another letter from her son that was exclusively about them and the games keeper. It made little to no sense and appeared to talk about a dragon and a plot to spirit away said dragon to Romania. Also something about tipping off teachers or catching them in the act or something. **What on earth is he on about? I think he's had too much sugar!**  
  
She dismissed the letter as her son's wild imagination until another one came a few days later.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
You may find this unbelievable but right at this moment I am cowering under the bed covers trying to slow my breathing, you are never going to believe what I've been through tonight! **[What is it now, a combined attack by a Weasel and a dragon or did dumb and dumber blow half the school up in their latest potions lesson?]**  
  
You know I told you all about that dragon, **[So that really happened then, I was beginning to wonder of I'd imagined that letter!]** Well, I didn't exactly manage to catch them with it. **[Hmm, big surprise, I think someone's being pulling your leg dearie.]** I did get McGonagall to catch Potter, Granger and Longbottom out of bed though, only problem being she caught me as well and took twenty points from Slytherin and gave us all a detention, but that wasn't so bad as Gryffindor lost 150 points. **[Way to go kid! How'd you manage that?]**  
  
Anyway, our detentions were tonight and they made us go into the forbidden forest. **[What!!!]**  
  
Narcissa put the letter down for a moment and sat down heavily on the window seat in her room before re-reading the last line, it hadn't changed since the first time she'd read it. **They sent my little boy into the forbidden forest!!** She turned back to the letter.  
  
They forced us to go in, that great oaf said something about if I thought you and father would rather I was expelled then I should get back up to the castle. **[I'd rather you were expelled! How could they send you into that place?! And at night as well! They should be ashamed of themselves!]** We were looking for this unicorn that was dripping blood everywhere or something and we split up, I got stuck with Potter and Hagrid's big dog thing and Granger and Longbottom went with Hagrid. **[Oh God, I'm starting to feel faint, how could they put you through that? Whatever harmed that unicorn could have still been out there! What would have harmed a unicorn?]** Anyway, we found it alright! It was dead, it was horrible mum, I mean it was just awful, this beautiful creature just lying there so lifeless. That wasn't the worst of it though, there was something else there too, or someone I suppose. A figure hooded and cloaked it appeared to have been drinking the unicorn blood. **[What? Surely not? Who could be that desperate?]** Anyway, I have to admit I ran, **[Good!]** I sent up some red sparks and the others came and then Hagrid sent us all back to the school. I don't know what that thing in there was but I'd bet anything it wasn't friendly. Oh God mum it was horrible! I don't believe I'm still shaking. I'm going to go to sleep now after I send this letter to you.  
  
I love you,  
  
Draco.  
  
Narcissa dropped the letter into her lap. She could hardly believe what she had just read.  
  
"Lucius!" she hollered stepping out into the hallway, this was one time she felt she needed her husband's support as she was clearly unable to go and kill Dumbledore herself. However the only response she got was from Dobby who came racing up to her.  
  
"Madame Malfoy, Mister Malfoy is gone out he is saying he will not be back until late tonight."  
  
"Damn, the one time I actually want him to be in the house!" she muttered, "Thank you Dobby, that will be all I'll deal with this myself."  
  
*******  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office in the late afternoon the next day, enjoying a cup of tea and a sherbet lemon, when an owl flew in through the window and deposited a howler on the desk before shrieking at Fawkes and flying out again. It was a Malfoy owl and Albus had been expecting it, he opened the howler to hear a surprisingly female voice yelling at him, he had expected the howler to be from Lucius but clearly it was Narcissa who'd sent it.  
  
-Professor Dumbledore!  
  
I cannot believe you sent four children, first years at that, into the forbidden forest at night! Your behaviour is criminally negligent and my son could have been killed! If you ever pull another stunt like this I will not hesitate to come and withdraw him from the school immediately! Oh and should you ever feel as though it is a choice between that and expulsion again then I suggest you expel him because I swear that if you ever send my son back in there I will kill you with my bare hands you stupid, mindless, cruel, sadistic, worthless old man!-  
  
The howler fell silent. Dumbledore stared at it. He then realised that it might be wise to send a letter to Mrs Malfoy before she sent him Dragon's dung through the post.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa received a reply to her Howler at breakfast the morning after she'd sent it.  
  
Dear Mrs Malfoy,  
  
I am sorry to hear you are so upset and I would like to assure you that we take the safety of our students very seriously indeed. Your son is unhurt and I have full faith in Hagrid's ability to protect students. I am sorry you feel you would rather have had your son expelled but he broke the school rules and the punishment was perfectly usual, having attended this school yourself you know we like to have the students do something useful in detention. I apologise for upsetting you but assure you Draco is fine.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Bloody fool!" Narcissa swore at the reply, Lucius had already left the breakfast table and so she sat there alone and fumed, considering how to get revenge on Dumbledore without getting herself a term in Azkaban. She was ultimately unable to come up with any ideas so gave in and made up her mind to tell Lucius everything. He was a Hogwart's governor; let him make the old fool's life hell!  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I feel I must apologise for the Ron bashing but Narcissa is an over protective mother. I love Ron and think that Draco was asking for that black eye but Narcissa, though she realises this, is still angry that her son got hurt.  
  
As for the Dumbledore thing, well I think he was horribly irresponsible to send them into the Forbidden Forest in their first year like that, and I don't think Narcissa would take the news that her son had been sent in there and scared witless particularly well. She used to like Dumbledore well enough when she was at school but he's begun to annoy her since she left. She thinks he's a bit incompetent, after the whole Lucy getting away with being a deatheater thing she thinks everyone involved is incompetent. She also dislikes his pro-Gryffindor bias and isn't fond of the way he looked at her at Lucius' trial as though he were disappointed with her. Her dislike of him back then was irrational but was founded in the fact that it was him Sev was spying for and she felt personally betrayed by that incident. Sorry to any Dumbledore fans but I think that man is pretty damned irresponsible and put yourself in Narc's shoes, after that letter from Draco what would you do? I think he was asking for it.  
  
I am still horrified at hearing that Oliver will not be in the next film! How can they be allowed to do that?! I'm considering suing for emotional distress!  
  
Anyway, please review!!!! I'll update again soon! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the idea of Narcissa being on the Slytherin quidditch team, don't know if I've mentioned that in the story before but I decided Draco gets his quidditch skills from his mother not his father.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Usako3000 - Is this really the first fic you've reviewed continually? I'm honoured! I love Narcissa and Draco's relationship, Lucy is jealous of them and so will try to drive them apart a little, mainly by undermining his wife. Lucy is evil, but I love him! I hate him as well but the man is just irresistible! I do love Draco in the books but his behaviour and attitude disturb me so it's love/hate. I do think he has redeeming moments though like defending his mother! It's Narc's first instinct now to get Lucius to handle these things, she knows he's evil so thinks she may as well set him on somebody else! She's definitely so used to him being there she wouldn't know what to do without him. I was going to forgive you for being a Gryffindor when you said you liked Slytherin men and left an Mmm Oliver (and God is it ever Mmm Oliver! I cannot believe that he is not going to be in the next film! Life is so unfair!) but then I read that you'd put...oh I can't even bring myself to write it I feel like Hagrid trying to say Voldemort! Oh alright, you said 'not Sev though'! I do not understand you people who are not in love with the lovely Sev! Greg is not in a fanfic at the moment, beyond the brief mentions he gets in this one, but we did intend to write a fanfic about him so give me a bit of time and you might be able to meet him. As to redeeming Lucy I won't be but it is tempting, secretly I too want them all to be redeemed, I want Voldie and the deatheaters to be misunderstood social misfits who can be taught the error of their ways with a little love, but honest_iago would kill me if I suddenly changed the plot like that and it wouldn't make for a good story in this context! The only person I can feel no sympathy for in my head is Barty Crouch jr. and whoever else tortured Nev's parents. You have to understand that nobody messes with my Neville! I even feel sorry for Voldie for his sad upbringing. Why can't they all be friends and skip off into the sunset?! Ok, I appear to writing some sort of rant when I intended to write a review response! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Sunrise-chick - Thank you so much for reviewing Turning Point as well as this! Turning Point is sadly lacking in reviews. I'm so glad you like my Sev. The anti-Dumbledoreism is more Narcissa than me but there are moments when he is just daft! I do like him though! I love Draco even in the books though he does go too far sometimes but it can't have been easy growing up with Lucius Malfoy! I'll keep posting fairly regularly!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you think they're in character that's one of my biggest concerns most of the time!  
  
A/N: Gosh I am so sorry I kept you waiting this long but I just totally forgot to update or something! I'm crazy! I also have a bad cold! Anyway, you don't care about my cold or my excuses for not updating you're here to read the story so I'm going to let you get on with that. And that was one hell of a pointless author's note.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
There were no more unfortunate incidents involving Draco for the rest of the school term, for which Narcissa was extremely grateful. She had had enough trouble with Lucius over the Forbidden Forest incident, he had been adamant that he should have been told before she took any action at all though he did seem to approve of her howler.  
  
Draco aced his exams, of course, though he was not top of the year; that honour went to one Hermione Granger, something that did not please Lucius one little bit. He came with her to meet Draco on the platform and he did not look happy. **Looks like we're in for a fun summer!**  
  
"Lucius," Narcissa started as they waited for the train, "He did really well, he got brilliant grades and he'll be tired after his long journey leave him be this afternoon, alright? You can talk to him tomorrow."  
  
"I will talk to my son when I see fit."  
  
**End of conversation. Look at us stood here together, we must look like the perfect couple, both cold and arrogant looking. People used to think we looked good together, I wonder if they still think that?** She glanced around the platform at the other parents and saw little to distinguish herself and Lucius from the couples that surrounded them. Were they all as unhappy as she and her husband were together, or was it just that she and Lucius were good at hiding their dislike of and distaste for one another in public?  
  
The train pulled in and excited students piled off and ran to their parents. Draco walked over looking a little more dignified than most, particularly once he spotted his father.  
  
"Hello Mum, Father."  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Narcissa hugged her son while Lucius merely nodded an acknowledgement and levitated the trunk.  
  
"Come on, I've got things to do I don't want to spend all day on this platform," he snapped.  
  
Narcissa sighed and put her arm round her son's shoulders, guiding him through the barrier out into the muggle station.  
  
Lucius insisted they go straight back to the manor and once there he called Draco into his study.  
  
Narcissa stood nervously outside the door trying to look inconspicuous but unable to stop herself straining her ears to try and catch what was being said. Draco came out twenty minutes later looking defiant and close to tears, she gave him an encouraging smile which he failed to return so she gave him a silent hug and led him upstairs to her own study.  
  
"What did your father say?"  
  
"He said my grades weren't good enough. They are good enough; it's not my fault that the teachers favour the Gryffindors! I tried mum, I really tried!"  
  
"Well I'm very proud of your grades whatever your father says. Here, have a chocolate frog," she said pulling one out of a draw where she had a secret stash of chocolate Lucius would undoubtedly have not approved of.  
  
He smiled and took the frog, "Thanks mum."  
  
"I'm your mother, that's what I'm here for. Now why did you look quite so sulky when you got off that train?"  
  
"How do you know I was angry?"  
  
"Children are always an open book to their mother's."  
  
"Well you wouldn't believe what happened at the leaving feast!"  
  
"Enlighten me," she said pulling the bell pull and asking Dobby to fetch them some iced lemonade.  
  
Draco nibbled on the frog and launched into his tale, "Well, we'd just won the house cup, I mean the hall was all decked out in Slytherin colours and everything and then Dumbledore decides to award some 'last minute points' to certain Gryffindors, they were bottom and then he gave them enough points to win and changed all the decorations! Can you believe that?!"  
  
**Oh, now that's rotten!** "That's awful sweetie, he shouldn't have done that! I bet Severus wasn't very happy!"  
  
"Professor Snape looked furious!"  
  
Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at the image of Sev glaring at Professor Dumbledore for cheating his Slytherins out of the house cup.  
  
"It's not funny!" Draco protested.  
  
"I know dear, but you don't need to win the house cup to know you're in the best house. Gryffindors are just insecure and competitive, they'd probably all go home and drown themselves if they lost! Anyway they didn't win the quidditch cup did they?"  
  
"No. Ravenclaw won it, I suppose they deserved it they did have a good team this year."  
  
"Well I'm sure Slytherin will win next year, are you going to try out for the team?"  
  
"Yeah, but I could use a new broomstick..."  
  
"Alright, you can stop dropping hints, I promised we'd get you one and we will. Now why don't you go and unpack?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco left her sipping her lemonade, very grateful to have her son home again.  
  
*******  
  
Over the next few weeks Narcissa noticed a change in her son, his attitude towards Dobby seemed to have improved a little, he was still dismissive of him but he never hurt him or even yelled so often. She was at first surprised but then realised that he had taken her seriously at Christmas, **Funny, I thought he'd just ignore me and follow Lucius' example.** She smiled as she watched him practicing quidditch with Dobby throwing apples into the air for him to catch. **There's something Lucius wouldn't approve of! He does fly well; I think he'd make a good seeker.** Feeling a little childish she suddenly ran up the stairs and grabbed her old broom, which was by now something of an antique, and dashed out into the garden.  
  
"Hey, want someone to practice with?" she called.  
  
Draco laughed, "You!"  
  
"Who else, did you think I was going to put Dobby on a broom?"  
  
The house elf squeaked in fright and Narcissa chuckled. "I used to be a chaser you know."  
  
"Yeah, but that was years ago!"  
  
**Well, that sounds like a challenge.** Laughing she mounted her broomstick and flew up to join him, looping him easily to catch the latest apple Dobby had thrown. "You need to keep your mind on the game! I was watching from inside and you miss them when you aren't paying enough attention!"  
  
He scowled, then laughed at the sight of his generally dignified mother on a broomstick. "I thought you were a chaser not a seeker!"  
  
"Same principle applies, keep your mind on the game!"  
  
They practiced for another hour or so until Lucius leaned out of his study window and gave Narcissa a look that suggested he didn't know what the hell she thought she was doing but she'd better stop and asked Draco if he shouldn't be doing his summer homework.  
  
"Spoilsport!" Narcissa stuck out her tongue as he retreated back inside.  
  
Draco looked shocked, "Mum!"  
  
She laughed, "What? He's just jealous; he was a terrible quidditch player from what I've heard! Now go and write that potions essay." She landed easily, tired by the short practice, **Gosh I must be out of practice, I'd have thought nothing of that once!**  
  
The practice sessions continued through the rest of the holidays, though generally when Lucius was out of the way as he appeared to have taken a terrible dislike to the reminder that his wife was much better at something than he was. Narcissa also had an inkling that he was jealous of her relationship with Draco as father and son only ever seemed to speak to argue about grades and other ridiculous things and they certainly never laughed together.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: In their last quidditch match when Harry is in the hospital wing, Gryffindor are "flattened by Ravenclaw" so I assume that Ravenclaw won the quidditch cup as JK makes no more mention of this.  
  
Does anyone else think that the ending of the first book is totally unfair? Dumbledore should not have left it that late to award those points it was petty!  
  
Pease Review my humble story! Another Update will follow soon! The next chapter will have the fight in flourish and blots from Narcissa's POV, I know she isn't there in the book but I've got around that without changing what is written in Philosopher's Stone. I really can't believe they left the fight scene out of the film! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and not even all of that, any lines you recognise belong to JK and have been lifted from the book.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Narcissa does seems like a pretty cool mum, though she does spoil Draco way more than is healthy for the kid and also forces him to grow up with Lucius. Their good relationship will not always be this good though! Slytherin were cheated out of the house cup that first year! I too liked that the first time round but once I thought about it I realised how unfair it really was.  
  
Ani - No mans land was also the term used to describe the area between the opposing trenches during the first and second world wars. A barren, lifeless area filled with dead and decaying bodies and craters from shells often flanked on either side by barbed wire. Obviously the grounds at Malfoy Manor do not literally look like that but I was using it to imply a sense of a barren, dead and also dangerous landscape. I also felt it was quite fitting as Narcissa and Lucius are engaged in an odd sort of war with each other. Narcissa feels the place is desolate and lifeless particularly without her son's presence.  
  
Lune Project - Beautifully written? I'm flattered! Thank you for being so complimentary! The quidditch world cup scene was one of the first one's I wrote of this story along with the scene in Flourish and Blotts in this chapter. So you will find out what was going on there, just not for a while as I haven't actually got the rest of the story up to that point written, just that scene. I have written her reaction towards Riddle's diary and it's one of my favourite parts of this fic in fact! I've also written her finding out about Hermione slapping Draco, (I wrote that a couple of days ago in fact), and as for the deatheaters well there's quite a bit of that in the prequel to this Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust, but you will see more of it in here particularly in the quidditch cup scene. Though I have to bear in mind that Lucius' not doing that much at the moment, just trying to kill the odd Weasley, and he's unlikely to tell her if he does. I'll update again soon. The story will be finished! I actually have a fair bit of the last scene written but I'm missing the middle bit of the story. There will also hopefully be another sequel to this but I haven't got a name for that yet. Thank you for reviewing Turning Point, you have a point there about the protection around Hogwarts and I have to admit to having no excuse other than I think Dumbledore probably knew he was there and that he wasn't a risk, as Dumbledore seems to know all, but you're right they probably would have had better security than that.  
  
Serepidia - I think Narcissa has a fun side to her. I always intended having her on the quidditch team and I just thought it would be nice if she played with Draco every now and again. She's a bit immature really but I don't think she ever really had the chance to grow up as a normal person. She fell in with Lucius and the deatheaters right after leaving school so I think she just never got all that stuff out of her system, well that and she's a bit crazy! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
honest_iago - Hey Marwood, you are totally partly responsible for all this though I'm not sure I'm exactly taking over the world of fanfic. Ah, if only I could convert all people to the love of Sev! Cynical little demi-god indeed! Damn that is one good description! Thank you for the review!  
  
Mugz83 - I like Narcissa playing quidditch with Draco too, she's reliving her adolescence! It does her good to forget her troubles for a while. Thanks for your get well wishes I'm feeling a lot better and will update again soon, I can't believe I just forgot about updating last time! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
About two weeks before the end of Draco's summer holiday the three of them headed for Diagon Alley to pick up his school equipment.  
  
"Narcissa, I have business in Knockturn Alley, are you going to come with me?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No. We'll go and replenish Draco's potions ingredients and pick up his robes," she replied pleased at the idea of ridding herself of Lucius so easily.  
  
"Oh mum, can't I go to Knockturn Alley?" Draco protested.  
  
"Well, I'd rather you didn't dear," Narcissa said sure that Lucius would agree with her on this point.  
  
"Narcissa, don't be ridiculous he'll be fine with me," Lucius said, before turning to his son and adding, "Just don't get in my way."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you outside the Apothecary's in three quarters of an hour," Narcissa conceded.  
  
"Right, see you then."  
  
She watched as her husband and son headed into Knockturn Alley, she wasn't concerned for Draco, she knew he'd be fine, she just wasn't sure what Lucius' 'business' was. Ignoring that, she carried on down the street idly window shopping, stopping occasionally to take a closer look at something or to make small talk with one of Lucius' friends who seemed to dog her footsteps.  
  
After picking up some new robes for her son, he'd been measured for some new ones just recently so she new what size to get him without him needing to be there, she headed into the apothecary's.  
  
She took a deep breath as she entered, she loved the smell of this place, everyone else seemed to find it repulsive but to her it reminded her of the peace of the Hogwart's dungeons. She replenished the supplies and stepped back out into the sunshine to find Lucius waiting for her with Draco. They both looked pretty sour and had clearly been fighting again; **I wonder what it was about this time?**  
  
"Right," she said, "How about we pick up his school books now?"  
  
Draco shrugged and Lucius nodded and walked off, sighing, Narcissa followed.  
  
As they approached Flourish and Blotts Narcissa saw that it was more crowded than she had ever known it, "What are they giving away free money?" she joked, exasperated by the crowds.  
  
"Perhaps, after all the Weasley's surely couldn't afford to be in a shop otherwise," Lucius drawled and she saw a large group of redheads who could only be the Weasley family.  
  
Draco laughed at his parents' remarks and Narcissa frowned in disapproval, she hated Lucius saying things like that about the Weasleys and Draco was just as bad.  
  
"Oh Lord! It's that idiot brain Lockhart!" she sighed, sneering at a group of middle-aged witches who were practically fainting with delight at seeing the pompous fool.  
  
Lucius snorted, no longer amused. "Brilliant! Let's get the books and get out!"  
  
Narcissa nodded and they threaded their way through the crowd.  
  
They collected the books, Narcissa insistent that they not be signed. Suddenly she heard an excited shout:  
  
"It can't be Harry Potter?"  
  
Draco scowled, Lucius snorted and Narcissa rolled her eyes, why did her family have to develop a Potter complex, or should that be an anti-potter complex, not that she was exactly fond of the child herself after he had turned down her son's offer of friendship.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart was now posing for the cameras with a reluctant looking Harry Potter who seemed desperate to escape, **Poor kid, you wouldn't wish Lockhart on anyone!**  
  
She left to pay for the books, hearing in the background some announcement that Lockhart was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts that year, **Hell they must be desperate, as if that daft wannabe deatheater wasn't bad enough last year, this guy's a complete fraud I bet he couldn't say boo to a goose!**  
  
She noticed that not only was Lucius nowhere in sight but Draco wasn't either, **Brilliant! Now I have to go and find them**, she thought paying for the books and telling the assistant to keep the change in a show of sympathy for anyone who had to spend a day trapped in a small shop with Gilderoy Lockhart and his middle aged groupies.  
  
She looked around her and pressed through the crowd sure she had heard her husband's distinctive voice.  
  
She approached the direction the voice had come from to see Lucius arguing with Molly's husband about what disgraced the name of wizard, **arguing in public perhaps?**  
  
She saw her husband shoot an unpleasant look to a couple stood a little way off, from the nervous looks on their faces and Lucius' unpleasant comment she took them to be muggles. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower-"  
  
Narcissa could tell before her husband finished speaking that Arthur Weasley was about to explode so it came as little surprise to her when he launched himself at her husband and she had to bite back a laugh as the two of them flew backwards knocking over a set of book shelves, the books raining down on their heads.  
  
Molly was crying out to her husband to stop, one of their son's seemed to be egging his father on, a shop assistant was desperately trying to separate them and Draco was stood to one side looking distinctly bored but also a little scandalised. Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at her son's expression, which seemed to say, "that is so undignified, I hope people don't know I'm with him."  
  
Narcissa herself was stood just out of their line of sight, half hidden by a huge pile of books, silently encouraging Arthur Weasley to give her husband what he so richly deserved, i.e. a severe concussion.  
  
She watched as a giant of a man, she recognised from her own school days as the Hogwarts ground's keeper, pulled them apart. She shook her head, **My, my Lucy, brawling in public...and I thought you could sink no lower!**  
  
Arthur's lip was bleeding and Molly instantly began fussing over it and scolding him. Lucius had been hit in the eye by some book and a large bruise was quickly forming which Narcissa found deeply humorous. Suddenly, quicker than most eyes could have caught, she saw him slip a thin book inside a larger one and hand it to Ginny with a look in his eyes she didn't like one little bit. **What the hell's he up to?!**  
  
He pulled away from Hagrid and gestured to Draco before sweeping out of the shop.  
  
**They didn't even notice me, what am I the invisible woman? Did Lucius forget I came shopping with them today? Oh and why is that creep still posing for the paper?**  
  
She watched the Weasleys as she made her way towards the door, having to go slowly because of the amount of books she was carrying. She didn't think seven separate books for DADA was strictly necessary but she'd bought them anyway, it wasn't like they couldn't afford them. She blushed as she remembered her husband's last comment, "it's the best your father can give you." I bet Arthur makes a better father than you ever will Lucius, what have you ever given Draco that was so great?  
  
She picked her way through the fallen books and heard Hagrid telling Arthur he should have ignored Lucius when he said something that made her stomach turn.  
  
"Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now-let's get outta here."  
  
Narcissa was shocked, she'd heard people's opinions of her family before but they were normally aimed at Lucius as most people forgot her and Draco was just a child, **How can you describe a child as being rotten to the core?! Oh God, what do people think of us? I mean, I understand why they wouldn't like Lucy, I'm married to him and I don't even like him, but what did Draco and I ever do to them?** She felt like she was about to cry, but then something Hagrid had said hit her, "Bad blood." **How is that any different to what Lucius says about muggle borns? When will the people in this world realise that there's more to who you are than what's lurking in your bloodline? I bet that great oaf would be the first to protest to say your heritage isn't what matters but clearly Dumbledore's trusted followers are as much paying lip service to that idea as my husband is at the moment.** She snorted in anger and disgust, **there are days when I think they're all as bad as each other.**  
  
She stormed after her husband, glaring at the great oaf as she passed him, not that he noticed, not that anyone ever noticed her anymore.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I would like to point out that I am very fond of Hagrid I just don't like what he says in this scene and I think it would hurt Narcissa to hear it. Seriously though, I know I criticise loads of characters or so it seems but I do adore Hagrid! I read a fanfic a few weeks ago where various people found and looked into the mirror of Erised and one of them was Hagrid with Fang and he just saw himself exactly as he was with Fang stood next to him. Isn't that the sweetest thing! It's so Hagrid to be content with his life as it is! I don't know who wrote it or what it was called but it was marvellous and made me love Hagrid more than ever! He still shouldn't have made the bad blood comment though!  
  
Please Review!!!!! I'm begging you now!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you see here except the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Melissa Pitt - Glad you're liking the story, updates will keep coming, hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - I found that story again! It's by an excellent author called Cairnsy who has written a couple of the stories on my favourites page and the story I was talking about is called "Reflections of their Souls". I will warn you though that all the other people who look in the mirror get sad. It's worth reading for the adorability of Hagrid though! He is such a big bundle of niceness! Thanks for the review! (Ooh I could get a taste for having people hail me, my head is going to over inflate with all the nice things you kind reviewers say.)  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - I actually rather like Lockhart, well I adore him in the films but I never liked him in the books so I can see why others dislike him. I just thought that he was exactly the sort of person who would seriously annoy the Malfoys! I feel sorry for Narc and Draco too and they do rock, even though they both have their less pleasant sides! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - I'm glad you like my writing, Narc is right and heck I think Lucy was innocent once! I do wonder sometimes what happened to turn him into the man he is but I think it's too late for him which really just makes the idea that something made him this way all the worse. Sorry I'm a great believer in people being influenced by circumstances beyond their control as we are all born innocent, it's our upbringing that effects who we are. Hmm, I wonder what Dumbledore would see in the mirror of Erised, maybe himself catching Tom Riddle fifty years ago so that Lord Voldemort could never have existed? Or perhaps the world's largest sherbet lemon? It's just impossible to tell what the man would want! I found the fic I was talking about, if you're interested then I put the name and the author's name in my review response to Dark Comet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
T.A.Skywalker - I had actually read your story but I didn't review it however I have now. I really liked it. You should write more! Sorry about the character bashing, it pains me deeply to write bad things about the ever-lovable Hagrid but he is out of line at that point, however as my friend Marwood puts it, "it's J.K.'s evil influence". The woman may be a genius but she doesn't half play favourites with the houses and no child can be described as being rotten to the core and I doubt he's met Narcissa Malfoy. Sorry, you're right I do character bash sometimes, be grateful I'm not writing about Harry as I'd beat him into a pulp! Also my opinions are not always Narc's she's biased in her son's favour and I see Draco can be a little brat, though a darned cute one! Glad this hasn't put you off the story, most of the character bashing from now on is aimed at Lucy and his evil behaviour! Glad it's different, I like being different! Thanks for reviewing, good luck finding a job.  
  
honest_iago - I left you 'til last so that I could give you a long review response as you did leave two pretty lengthy reviews! Damn that Tom Hollander stuff is good; he is the best! And he's single according to what you sent me so maybe you're in with a chance? I love the way you say that Hagrid is 'technically' J.K.'s character, I'm afraid he is hers lock, stock and barrel not just on a technicality. Narcissa is a hard person to like or understand sometimes, all I can say is she's not a good person or a bad person she's just a person and she's as flawed as anyone else. She was deeply wrong over the Sev thing but in her defence she was upset and scared and emotionally unstable. Narc WAS once a Voldie supporter, he does actually persuade her, it's his methods that end up disgusting her! Now she would never agree with his principles but she really believed in him at first. Narc is her own worst enemy at many times but at this one in particular, she's scared and angry and frankly pretty stupid. Do bear in mind though that Sev was her friend but Lucius was the love of her life, she still loved him back then. I don't think it's the kind of thing anyone should forget she did, it's part of who she is, but I think she does deserve to be forgiven eventually, emphasis on the eventually she did do a horrible, terrible thing. She is vain, self-obsessed, reckless and mentally unbalanced, hang on now she sounds like Harry! Just kidding! (Well......) The vanity thing is explained a little in that scene with Severus which you've read but my other readers haven't so I can't mention anymore here. She really means what she says then. Her world does revolve around her to a degree but she can be altruistic occasionally like when she stands up to Voldie over that child, or is that just an example of her being mentally unbalanced? I really like her because she's such a grey character, J.K.'s fond of black and white, clear cut characters but I don't like them, people are much more interesting and realistic when you see both side of their personality, faults included. I think that's why I like writing Narc so much you never quite know what she'll do next! Did you go and complain on the BBC website? I bet you did! LOL! Don't regret leaving any reviews! As long as they're not too insulting! Was that a long enough review response for you Marwood? Thanks for reviewing and twice at that! Not to mention that you apparently felt the need to bring my reviews on Wedding Bells to a round 35.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Narcissa caught up with her family a little way down the street. "Ok, that was entertaining." She quickly wiped the smile from her face as her husband turned to glare at her, "How's your eye?"  
  
"Painful. Would you heal it for me? Actually, on second thoughts, hand me a mirror and I'll do it myself, I don't want to end up blind."  
  
Draco was stood to one side looking sulky as Narcissa pulled a small mirror compact from her bag and handed it to Lucius. "Draco, be a dear and take some of these books for me."  
  
Sighing, he took them from her. Lucius had finished healing his eye and snapped, "Come on let's go home."  
  
"We haven't got Draco's broom yet."  
  
"No, well I wanted to talk to you about that actually. We'll get it next week."  
  
**He wants to talk to me? Why? If he wants to know which model he should get then surely he could just ask the man in the shop, I haven't bought a broom in years.**  
  
She was waiting for Draco to protest but he maintained the sulky silence that he had since she'd met up with them after they'd been to Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Right, come on then." She said shifting the remaining books in her arms in an attempt to get Lucius to at least pretend to be a gentleman and help her; he didn't take the hint.  
  
Her husband and son followed her back to the Leaky Cauldron which was thankfully a Weasley free zone, Narcissa didn't need any more fights, even though the first had been highly entertaining.  
  
*******  
  
Once they were home Draco was sent upstairs to put his new school things away and Lucius asked Narcissa to join him in the drawing room. She followed him, deeply curious.  
  
"Narcissa, you were talking about Draco playing on the Slytherin quidditch team."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I thought we might make a gift to the team."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was going to buy the team Nimbus 2001's."  
  
"Lucius do you really think it's a good idea to provide Nimbus 2001's for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team?"  
  
"Why not, we can certainly afford it and it should guarantee them a win."  
  
"I know that, but don't you think it'll look like Draco simply bought his way onto the team?"  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"That is my point. Draco's a good flyer and a good quidditch player he could get onto that team on his own merit I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well then, no harm in giving him a helping hand is there?"  
  
"A good quidditch team wins because they work together well and are genuinely talented, not because they've got the fastest brooms money can buy. This doesn't guarantee the team will win the cup."  
  
"It had better, that Potter kid needs taking down a peg or two."  
  
**Why? You've never even met him, what is your issue with that child? He brought down my Dark Lord so now I'm going to sulk about it and plot against him? Grow up Lucius!**  
  
"Need I remind you that you were the one who promised him a new broom this summer?" Lucius added.  
  
"I don't remember promising the Slytherin quidditch team new brooms."  
  
"Narcissa are you questioning me?"  
  
"Well need I remind you that I was the one on the quidditch team and you were the one who could hardly stay on a broom by all accounts?"  
  
She knew as soon as she'd said it she'd gone too far, Lucius did not like being questioned, least of all by her.  
  
He advanced on her, sneering, "You're nothing, so you were the queen of Slytherin back in high school but what are you now? You're a nobody. You got on to that team because of who you were and what you looked like."  
  
"That's not true," she shook her head, "I was a good player."  
  
"Of course you were. You were average like you are at everything else. Why do you think they made you head girl, you're the champion of the mediocre." He smiled unpleasantly as she flushed, clearly upset, "When was the last time you used magic other than to do your hair and make up of a morning or to apparate to the shops? You might have had potential once but you let any true abilities you ever had rot and fester years ago." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room leaving Narcissa to collapse gratefully into a chair.  
  
**He's right, what else do I use my magic for? I don't know if I even could perform some of the spells I used to be able to. For goodness sake I'm not even carrying my wand at the moment! I live with a maniac deatheater who has little to no respect for me and yet I think it's wise to leave my wand upstairs?**  
  
She ran lightly up the main staircase to her bedroom and grabbed her wand from her bedside table feeling good to have it with her again. She looked at the lamp on her bedside table, **I used to be good at transfigurations...**  
  
She concentrated and soon instead of a lamp she had something which resembled a pot plant with a light shade on top of it. **Ok, so I'm a little rusty, no need to panic just because my son could probably make a better job of that than I did.** Focussing more intently this time she turned it back into a lamp without any problems, but she couldn't help but notice how much more difficult it felt compared to when she was at Hogwarts.  
  
**Ok, well then how about charms,** "Wingardium Leviosa," the bed rose a foot off the floor. **Alright I just managed something any first year could do, no reason to get excited. How about a spot of re-decorating?** a few flicks of her wand and the room changed from green to blue. **At least I can still do something!** She was about to call the house elf to fetch her a cup of tea when it hit her, **That's the whole bloody problem, am I a witch or not?** She conjured up a tea tray laden with teapot, cup and saucer and a plate of socks. **Socks? How did that happen? Ah well, at least I got the tea!**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I do not own the line 'champion of the mediocre', it's from Amadeus, which by the way is a wonderful film which everyone should see! I just thought it fit in rather well, Narcissa would sooner be anything than average, all her life she's been told she was something special so Lucius' comment hits her pretty hard as she knows that with her potential she could have been much more than his wife.  
  
Review!!!!! Please!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's thoughts**  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading letters, they are not part of the letters!  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Narcissa could not help but be rather disturbed at her lack of prowess with a wand, she was used to being a powerful witch to whom magic came easily but now she felt defenceless. She continued to use her magic as often as possible without Lucius noticing, she felt he didn't need to know how on the nail he had been when he had accused her of allowing her potential to rot and fester. She helped Draco with his holiday homework pleased to see that her knowledge of the theoretical side of magic was as good as ever.   
  
As the summer drew to a close she began to spend all of her time with her son. She knew how much she would miss him once he had gone. Draco was turning into a talented young wizard but it was his personality which concerned her rather than his magic. The two of them rarely argued and her words with him at Christmas, short as they had been, certainly had improved his behaviour towards Dobby but he was still capable of being a cruel and bigoted child which saddened her deeply. He regarded muggles and muggle borns as beneath them and this reminded Narcissa all too well of a time when she had supported what the deatheaters were doing and of how she had tried to convince Morgana that they were better than muggles. **So is it Lucius he's turning into or the younger version of myself?**  
  
He was also capable of being polite, thoughtful and incredibly sweet natured when he felt like it, she watched his distress when his owl was attacked by a cat and had to have it's wing mended by Lucius. Lucius wouldn't have bothered if the owl hadn't been so valuable. The delight on Draco's face at seeing his pet fly out of the window was enough to melt any heart Narcissa felt, until she looked at Lucius and realised he was entirely unaffected.  
  
Lucius had bought the broomsticks for the Slytherin team and Draco was ecstatic about it, but all he seemed to talk about was beating Potter and Narcissa began to wonder how much passion he really had for the game and how much was he simply trying to get one up on a school mate he disliked.  
  
He went back to school too soon for her liking but she put on a brave face determined not to show Lucius any weakness at all. Her husband had been acting very strangely of late and it disturbed her, he seemed far too pleased with himself for her liking. Still she put it from her mind preferring to think of her husband looking like a fool, fighting Arthur Weasley and ending up with a black eye.  
  
She put Draco on the train, extracting a promise from him that he would behave and continue writing to her. She watched the train pull away and left the platform by apparating home.  
  
When Narcissa saw the late edition of the Daily Prophet that day she couldn't help but laugh, Molly Weasley's son and Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts in a flying car and had been seen by several muggles along the way. **Oh dear, poor Molly, then again it's her son I feel sorry for I wouldn't want an angry Molly Weasley after me and I can imagine she won't be best pleased with this.** She was genuinely sorry to hear that Arthur Weasley was facing an enquiry at work. Lucius of course was delighted by this news claiming the muggle loving fool was finally going to get what was coming to him.  
  
Rolling her eyes Narcissa retreated to the library and into a book.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa's first letter from Draco came sooner than she would have expected, in fact he had not been gone two days before it arrived.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Did you see the Daily Prophet?! They actually managed not to be expelled somehow! Then again I'm sure Dumbledore would never expel one of his precious gryffindors! Weasley got this howler from his mum this morning at breakfast; it was hilarious! "If you put another toe out of line...." And it carried on in that vein for about five minutes! **[That poor kid!]**  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart is the biggest fool ever, I swear it! **[Tell me something I don't know!]** Oh and Potter's started giving out signed photographs, what with the Weasel's little sister and this new gryffindor who appears to be permanently attached to a camera he's gone and gotten his own fan club! **[That _child_ is giving out signed photographs, who'd want them!?]**  
  
Not much else to say, just thought this little lot might amuse you, **[oh and it does!]**  
  
Love Draco.  
  
She laughed and shook her head, **Kids, what will they get up to next!?**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I promise to try and update sooner than this next time, I just couldn't seem to find the time to get on the internet. Hope having two chapters out made up for this a bit.  
  
Review and make me happy! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, apart from the parts you recognise from the books.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Melissa Pitt - Thank you for the nice review! Don't worry I'll keep going.  
  
Serepidia - Sorry I kept you waiting for the update, I'll try not to leave it so long in future, still I did put up two chapters at once. Glad you liked it, don't worry I'm 'keeping up the good work' honest_iago practically puts a gun to my head and makes me write so I won't be allowed to stop any time soon!  
  
Darcel - Glad to have interested you, thanks for reviewing. I like Narcissa but I can see why she would annoy people.  
  
Dark Comet - Did you poke me with a sugar stick? LOL! Well that certainly made me smile! I gave you two chapters because of the unforgivable wait, unforgivable because they were all ready to go up and I just decided to go out instead of posting! Did you like, 'reflections of their souls'? If so you should try the ones by Cairnsy that are on my favourites list they're both really good! Revision stinks! I've got a tonne of it to do myself at the moment! That's why you usually only get one chapter at a time on this story as if I posted as many chapters together as I did in Wedding Bells I'd run out of chapters before my exams were over and then I'd have to leave you waiting for ages for something new! Oh I read your story 'A change of attitude' by the way and I really liked it! I left you a review with more detail. Thanks for reviewing me again! Since I read your profile I too have wondered why sheep don't shrink in the rain. Oh and thank you for reviewing Turning Point, I love it when that fic gets reviews, glad you liked his reasons for turning spy!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the updates. I must say that I love Colin Creevey in the films, that kid is just so sweet!  
  
Sunrise-chick - Glad you like it, sorry about the lack of Snape, he will be in Chapter 12. I know that's a long wait but it's difficult to work him in often, he's not exactly Lucy's favourite person so he isn't about to call round for afternoon tea! As for meeting Harry, well it isn't really in at the moment. The only times she sees him are in Flourish and Blotts and at the quidditch world cup. She might see him again sometime but I haven't really got a meeting in mind. I don't know how they'd get on, bear in mind she's Snape's friend and a Slytherin so she'd probably take her son's point of view. She feels sorry for Harry but he annoys her a little as well. Partly because she feels it should be his mother who got the credit for defeating Voldemort, not because she knew Lily particularly well, just because it was Lily who died and all that, personally I think Lily should have got the credit bugger the boy who lived what about the poor woman who died? Mainly though because she's heard too much about him from her husband and son and also the press and she's pretty sick of the sound of his name. I doubt he'd like her either, she's Slytherin to the core and well she knows Sirius is innocent, as she mentions in Wedding Bells, and she does nothing, she can be a pretty cold woman. I don't think she'd dislike Harry too much if she met him but I don't see that happening. That and she can't just walk into Hogwarts without good reason, Dumbledore probably wouldn't let her, she is a deatheater's wife after all. She will see Snape though and soon! Well, chapter 12. He's very important in that chapter if that's any consolation. After 12 you next see him in 17, I know another long wait but believe me you will not want to miss chapter 17, much Snape! Draco would have done better beating Potter on skill and talent but he's turning into his father's son! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A/N: Not such a long wait this time, but unfortunately a short chapter, so I'm giving you two of them! I'm in a rotten mood because of exams and revision so I'm trying to make others who may have exams to work for happy by updating two chapters at once, speaking of exams good luck to Dark Comet with that Physics one!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's thoughts**  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading letters, they are not part of the letters!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next letter from her son arrived a few days after the first, before she had even had time to reply, **Goodness me, not that I'm complaining but when did Draco become this dedicated a correspondent? Ten to one he wants something. Gosh, I'm getting cynical!**  
  
She opened the letter out in the garden where she was sat under a tree enjoying the last of the summer sunshine.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm the new Slytherin seeker!!! **[Yes! Knew you could do it sweetheart!]**  
  
Anyway we had our first practice the other day and you wouldn't believe the shambles it was! Not because of us but because of the gryffindors. **[Since when do the houses go to each other's practice sessions?]** Anyway Marcus must have known they'd booked the pitch so he got a note from Professor Snape giving us permission to practice so he could throw them off, **[Very Slytherin! I like it!]** you can guess how fond they were of that! **[Not very I'd wager!]**  
  
You should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw the Nimbus 2001's! But you should have heard what that Granger bitch said to me, **[oh God I think I can guess, please don't tell me it was something about buying your way onto the team!]** she said at least no one in the gryffindor team had to buy their way on! What on earth is that supposed to mean?! **[I knew those broomsticks were a bad idea!]**  
  
Then again it was completely worth it for what happened next! **[I don't even want to know do I?]** The Weasel jumps to her defence because I called her a mudblood, **[You said what?! To the girl's face?! I don't believe this!]** and his spell backfired and he ended up coughing up slugs. You should have seen it, it was just the funniest thing! And that kid with the camera was there taking pictures! The whole thing was just too funny! Flint surrendered the pitch after that because we all laughing too much, Wood (that's the gryffindor captain) wasn't very pleased when he saw his seeker had buggered off with Weasley either! So nobody actually ended up doing any practicing after all!  
  
I can hardly write for laughing even now!  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Draco.  
  
Amusing as the image of the young red head coughing up slugs was Narcissa couldn't bring herself to laugh at it. She was too preoccupied with her son's comment to the girl, **he just threw it in to the letter as though it were no big deal. And in this house I suppose it isn't. Oh, how on earth do I reply to that letter? How can I tell him off? He's only doing what Lucius brought him up to do.**  
  
She went inside, no longer caring much for the sunshine, and climbed up to her study on the second floor. She sat down at her desk and began to draft a reply.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Congratulations on being made seeker, I knew you could do it and it is not because you bought your way on to the team, you're a really good player so don't listen to what anyone else says about that.  
  
Now about this incident with the muggle born, you shouldn't have called her a mudblood, no matter how wound up you were or what she said, if any of the teachers had heard you you'd be in serious trouble! Also I have asked you before not to sink to profanity and what if that Weasley boy had got the spell right? I don't think you'd have enjoyed coughing up slugs, I remember having to deal with an incident like that when I was head girl, there's no way to stop it you just have to wait for the spell to run out of steam, trust me it isn't pretty!  
  
Don't call people that Draco, please. Just humour your mother and don't do it.  
  
Love as always,  
  
Mum.  
  
There, it would have to do, she could write no more without annoying him and risking him writing to Lucius, this would have to do for now.  
  
She waited a week or so before he replied.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Sorry about the swearing, suppose you're right it was hardly my wittiest comeback. Still, I was only stating the facts. **[Oh bugger this for a game of soldiers, fine you say what you bloody well like, you will anyway!]** She was asking for it as well.  
  
Thanks for the congratulations, we've actually done some training since that incident and we're doing pretty well.  
  
Don't really have anything else to add right now. How are you and dad doing? Write again soon.  
  
Draco.  
  
**I give in! This is hopeless! I guess only time and experience are going to change his opinions.**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Bugger this for a game of soldiers is an English phrase which basically means it isn't worth it I give in, just in case anyone didn't know. I don't know the origins of this phrase but I suddenly realised anyone not from Britain reading this may not know what it means.  
  
When Narcissa thinks that the use of the word mudblood is no big deal 'in this house' she means Malfoy Manor not Slytherin House.  
  
I know this was short and the next one is too but I promise they do get longer again and that's why I put them both up at once! For anyone wondering when on earth Severus will make an appearance he's in chapter twelve, he is important in this story he just takes his time making an appearance.  
  
Please review, it keeps me going! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and not all of that as it's following Rowling's.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading letters, they are not part of the letters!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Narcissa kept up a regular correspondence with Draco about everything and nothing, enjoying hearing once more about the pranks and social intrigues of Slytherin House. However, at the beginning of November she got a letter that left her feeling deeply disturbed and greatly puzzled.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
This has officially been the strangest Halloween ever! We got out of the usual feast to find the oddest sight awaiting us.   
  
In one of the corridors some words had been scrawled on the wall and the gryffindor trio were stood there staring at the caretaker's cat hanging upside down from a torch bracket. The cat didn't look dead; it looked like a stuffed one or something, stiff and unnatural. Anyway everyone gets there and the three of them just stand there.  
  
But none of that's the exciting part, **[sounds like quite enough excitement to me!]** the writing on the wall said:  
  
THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED  
  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.  
  
**[What the hell?!]**  
  
Apparently the cat's been petrified, they'll be able to restore it. I've been re-reading the legend of the Chamber of Secrets and this must mean the heir of Slytherin is at Hogwarts! **[Impossible!]** I wonder if it really is open? This is so exciting! I'll write again when I know more,  
  
Love Draco.  
  
**This isn't possible! The heir of Slytherin is gone! He can't be at Hogwarts!** Narcissa stood up and paced about her study, thoughts flying madly across her brain, the main one being that this had to be impossible, it must be someone's twisted idea of a joke.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it looking out into the empty hallway, there was only one person who she could conceivably get an answer from but did she really want to raise this with him? She decided she did.  
  
She made her way down the stairs to the first floor where her husband's study was located. Hesitating briefly, she knocked on the door. There was no reply.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
She yelped and turned to see her husband exiting the library.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Sorry, I just got this letter from Draco and it kind of shook me up a bit."  
  
"Really?" His voice struck her as odd, as though he were feigning both surprise and disinterest at the same time.  
  
She pushed thoughts about her husband's tone of voice to the back of her mind and read him the letter which was still clutched in her hand.  
  
"But it can't be true," she said, "We both know who the heir of Slytherin is and that he is in no condition to be wandering around Hogwarts petrifying cats and writing cryptic clues on walls."  
  
Lucius merely looked at her.  
  
"Well, say something," she prompted.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't understand how this is possible."  
  
"And how would you expect me to know?"  
  
"I don't know," she finished lamely, **what did prompt me to question him, about it? Did I really expect reassurance from Lucius of all people?**  
  
"Narcissa, let us just wait and see how the situation develops," he said walking past her into his study, "for God's sake woman, unless there's something you haven't been telling me, your son is a pureblood and at no risk. Then again, it might explain a lot if you turned out to be a muggle, your lack of magical ability for instance." He sneered and shut the door on her.  
  
She stood outside staring curiously at the door, having lived with the man for fourteen years she felt she knew him better than he realised and he appeared to be keeping something from her. The only question was what.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I know it's short chapter and I will update again soon.  
  
Please Review, I would be ever so grateful! :o) I did give you two chapters after all! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: These damned things drive me mad. Yes I am J.K. Rowling, you've discovered my secret. This is why book five took so long to get out because I've been busy writing fanfic for my own work! I am not J.K., I wish I were so that I could ensure the future of Ron and Hermione and give Neville the happy ending we all know he deserves but I'm not. (Long Live Neville! Oh if anyone reads any good Neville fics do let me know, I just love the little darling!)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Melissa Pitt - Thanks for the review, I'm keeping going, heck my exams may be suffering but this is certainly more fun!  
  
T.A.Skywalker - Thanks for reviewing and I adore your new chapter! Hope the job interview went well! Glad you're enjoying this!  
  
Mugz83 - Wow! Glad you like this so much! Awesome? Really? Thanks! Hope I don't let you down, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - Of course you can call him Lucy! And I think he can always sink lower! He's just one of those truly bad guys, but damn he'd be so cute if redeemed. Don't worry though I won't do that no matter how much I end up loving the man and I've tried to hate him believe me! It's love/hate, I can't resist him, oh God I am Narcissa! I'll keep writing, glad you like the fic and thanks for reviewing. Don't apologise for leaving long reviews, I love long reviews!  
  
A/N: This chapter is out early for reason explained at the bottom plus the fact that the previous two were short and so is this. Enjoy!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Narcissa heard no more on the subject from her son until mid way through December when she received a long letter that had clearly been written in stages over a period of several weeks. She had had no time to do more than glance at it before Lucius walked into the dining room where she had just finished breakfast.  
  
"Narcissa, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Go ahead," she said putting the letter down on the table.  
  
"Have you planned anything for Christmas?"  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Right, well I've been invited by an old friend to go to Moscow, he needs help with some business," Lucius always made her want to shudder when he said that word. "I'm not sure whether or not to go. The invitation is for the two of us only; Draco would have to stay in school."  
  
"Couldn't I stay here and then he could still come home?"  
  
"I'd really prefer it if you came with me, but I suppose that's up to you. You used to like travelling, I assumed you'd want to go."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Don't think for too long I need an answer soon."  
  
She nodded, **No way am I spending two weeks in Russia with you! Particularly not when I could spend a relaxing Christmas with my son. You only want me to go so you can show me off like the trophy wife I am!**  
  
Lucius glanced at the letter, "That from Draco?"  
  
"Yes, and it's addressed to both of us."  
  
"You'd better read it then."  
  
Narcissa had hoped to read it herself first, her son never wrote the same letter to both of them and she was wildly curious, but then she supposed she should count herself lucky Lucius had not simply left and taken the letter with him.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
We had our first game against Gryffindor the day before yesterday and it was an utter nightmare! We lost, obviously or it wouldn't have been a nightmare, but I don't want to talk about that.   
  
I'm writing to the two of you because of something I heard this morning. Do you remember mum that I mentioned an annoying little gryfffindor first year who worshipped Potter and carried a camera everywhere with him? Well, he's been petrified just like the cat. No one knows how it happened and the teachers aren't keen on talking about it. Oh, I've got to go I'll finish this later but I'm going to be late for class if I don't go now.  
  
5th December  
  
Gosh, I forgot I'd started this letter, it's from ages ago and there hasn't half been a development since then! They started this duelling club at school and I thought it'd be fun so Crabbe, Goyle and I went along. It was a farce, taken by that fool Lockhart and Snape, who looked like he was going to kill Lockhart at any moment!  
  
Anyway, Potter and I had to do a demonstration and I cast this spell Snape told me to, Serpensortia, and then when Lockhart tried to get rid of it he just ended up making it angry by chucking it up in the air.  
  
Anyway the next thing anyone knows is Potter's talking to the bloody snake! Harry Potter is a parselmouth! It almost looked like he tried to set the snake on this Hufflepuff boy but I don't know if that was what he was doing or not. It was seriously weird though and now everyone appears to think that he's Slytherin's heir.  
  
I mean come on, Mr all round gryffindor the heir of Slytherin? I doubt it somehow!  
  
6th December  
  
Further developments, at least that's one way I could put it! That Hufflepuff that the snake went for at the duelling club last night, he's been petrified along with gryffindor ghost!   
  
The whole school's in a panic! Clearly someone's taken it in to their head to do what Dumbledore should have done years ago and purge the school of mudblood scum. Do you know anything about it all dad? Please write and tell me, I wish I could help whoever's doing this.  
  
I'll see you at Christmas,  
  
Draco.  
  
Narcissa was appalled. **He sounds so unlike the little six year old who told Sev off because he thought he made me cry, or the ten year old who accidentally set the curtains on fire when he was upset because Lucius had yelled at him, or the little boy who was nervous enough on his first morning of Hogwarts to eat my cooking!**  
  
"Well, well, well, that's quite the development. Mr Potter is a parselmouth. Intriguing!" Lucius said. "I'll write a reply to the letter don't you worry abut that, I think he should be warned to stay away from this, he doesn't need to be involved. Oh and I'm going to need your answer about Christmas."  
  
"I've already made my decision. He can stay at school, I'll come with you to Moscow."  
  
"Ah, good. I'll go and reply to this." Lucius took the letter from her unresisting hands and left the room.  
  
**I don't want to be anywhere near you right now Draco Malfoy! I am for the first time in my life thoroughly ashamed to call you my son!** She couldn't help but worry though and so she went found a quill and drafted a note of her own:  
  
Severus, I need to meet you, send me the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend along with where and when we can meet.  
  
N.M.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Another short chapter! Forgive me! The next two are twice as long! That means the one with the lovely Sev in is twice as long!  
  
I promised honest_iago that I'd have my first Sev chapter posted no later than Tuesday 3rd June, so anyone waiting on that will be able to see it then. There will be more updates between now and then! After that updates may get less frequent, I will never update less than once a week but my exams start in that week so I won't have as much time as I would like to be putting this up or writing it in the first place, I am however quite a long way ahead of myself as I am currently writing chapter 29. This story will be finished! Just bear with me if I don't update for a week or so! I'll try not to let that happen!  
  
I'm going to put up chapter 11 late on Friday (30th May) night so it'll be up Saturday (31st May). I'll try and get chapter twelve out Monday (2nd June) night but if not then it'll be posted on Tuesday 3rd.  
  
Thanks for reading, now please review as I hurt my brain working out how and when I should update, I have to do it in secret as I am being nagged about phone bills! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer:  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Thanks for reviewing and for wishing me luck with the dreaded exams, trust me if you think GCSEs are bad wait 'til you do A-levels! Glad you enjoyed that Mirror of Erised fic, I just get so sad when Fred and George fight with each other! I would advise anything on my favourites list, but a few of them are very sad. The fic by honest_iago, "Dark Clouds Smoulder into Red" is excellent and links with this fic and in particular with "Turning Point". "Runaway Dragon" is fantastic but very long and not finished yet, so you'll need a while to read that, it's adorable Snape and Draco though (Not in slashy way in a father son way). Before the Kiss is a beautiful fic about Luc and Narc but it makes me cry every time! It will make you like Lucy however much you intend not to let it, it succeeded with me! Basically they're all brilliant, if you're a Percy fan read "The Memorial" or "Fang", if you like Seamus read "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling". Ok, I'm going to stop now before I rave about them all! LOL! Thank you for the pie. Thank you for reviewing again on chapter 10 and seeing how overworked I am! honest_iago thinks I'm just some writing machine to churn out cute, ooh but I can't finish that sentence because then part of the story would be given away! Hee hee, I'm evil to write that! Thank you for the much needed asprin. I shouldn't criticise honest_iago as she did give me some really good ideas just today! I like that line too by the way, I love it when Narcissa gets a bit sentimental!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - He does swear too much and I guarantee that Narcissa is going to worry one hell of a lot in this story! Poor woman! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sunshine-chick - I like answering people's reviews it gives me a chance to explain things better and all that. I always feel there must be a reason for Draco's appalling attitude and behaviour sometimes. I don't think he ever had much of a chance with Lucius for a father! Don't worry about Narcissa, she may complain but she's used to being a trophy wife and frankly that's the least of her problems! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A week or so before they were due to leave for Moscow Narcissa was roused early by the house elf informing her that there was someone at the door and that Lucius was out.  
  
"Who is it?" she muttered sleepily, seeing that the clock read ten past seven.  
  
"They is saying they is from the ministry."  
  
"Damn!" Narcissa leapt out of bed and dragged on some clothes running a brush through her hair and leaving it falling round her shoulders, having no time to put it up. In five minutes she was downstairs and found that Dobby had left the ministry representatives on the doorstep and closed the door on them. **Well serves them right for troubling me now, this better be important; and where the bloody hell is Lucius when you want him?!**  
  
She opened the door to find three men and a woman standing there. The woman and one of the men stood at the back she assumed were aurors, in front of them stood a warlock and a man she recognised, "Arthur Weasley."  
  
He nodded, seemingly flustered that the woman recognised him, "Yes, erm, we're here to search the premises."  
  
"For what exactly?" she asked, blocking the doorway as the warlock looked like he was about to slip in.  
  
"Well, you see I and my colleague," he gestured to the warlock, "are from the misuse of muggle artefacts office and these are representatives from the magical law enforcement office..."  
  
She cut across him as he was about to introduce the two aurors, "I'm sorry but that really doesn't tell me why you're here."  
  
"To conduct a search of these premises for articles that should not be here, either muggle artefacts or those relating to the dark arts," the female auror said, "Now you would be wise to let us in."  
  
Narcissa weighed up the situation, there was her and Dobby against two aurors and two ministry workers and she was no great shakes with a wand at the moment. Though she had improved due to her practicing, she did not as yet feel confident enough to take on four adult witches and wizards with only a house elf for back up. She did not want them in her house however.  
  
"My husband isn't home..." she started, trying to sound pathetic and like a dumb blonde airhead.  
  
The woman interrupted her, "That's quite alright, we don't need him here."  
  
"Well, I'd really rather wait until he gets here, I don't like the idea of letting four strangers into my home when I am defenceless." She tucked her hair back behind her ear; grateful she had left it down as it made her look younger and more vulnerable, something which could only work to her advantage. The gesture of tucking it behind her ears was meant to further that impression and also to make her appear nervous. She was a good actor and for a moment it looked as though it might work as the male auror's face softened considerably.  
  
"I quite understand Mrs Malfoy..." he began.  
  
"But we have a job to do," the woman interrupted him, "And you appear to know Arthur Weasley, so we are not complete strangers."  
  
"Only by reputation," Narcissa protested but she knew she'd lost, the woman was clearly in charge. "Fine, come in." She gestured them inside, hoping to every God she could name that Lucius hadn't been stupid enough to leave anything incriminating lying about. **Where is he?**  
  
The four of them separated, and simply set off round the house much to her horror, as she could not follow all of them.  
  
"Dobby," she whispered, "follow that woman, I don't trust her."  
  
He nodded and set off after the woman while Narcissa followed Arthur Weasley into the ballroom. This room was very grand, decorated entirely in white and gold, but had remained unused for years, the last really big event it had hosted had been her wedding to Lucius and then there had also been a small party when she had discovered she was pregnant. As the 'lady of the manor', so to speak, it fell to her to arrange parties and the like but she had never found herself in the mood to entertain Lucius' 'friends'.  
  
"I doubt you will find anything to interest you in here, it hasn't been used in years," **I don't think I've set foot in here for at least three years, maybe longer, it's always kept shut up, you could almost forget it was here.**  
  
"It's a lovely room Mrs Malfoy," Arthur commented looking at the beautifully intricate and almost impossibly high ceiling.  
  
"Thank you," she glanced around, it was a lovely room and a very grand one at that but Narcissa felt no particular attachment to it.  
  
Arthur Weasley soon left the room, as it was clear that there was indeed nothing there to interest anyone. He walked through the dining room and the kitchens and cloakroom finding nothing. He was just entering the drawing room at the front of the house when a shout came from upstairs. **Oh bugger. What have they found?**  
  
She and Arthur made their way up to the first floor to see the woman standing outside Lucius' study. **Oh dear.**  
  
The woman turned to face Narcissa, "This door is locked, where is the key?"  
  
"That is my husband's study, he must have the key with him."  
  
"Don't you have a spare?"  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Where is your husband?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, ever since I awoke this morning I have been dealing with you so I have had little time to discover my husband's whereabouts, however he is a very busy man."  
  
"Well what about the house elf," the woman glanced at Dobby, "You must have to get into the room to clean, how do you get in?"  
  
Narcissa froze, she knew exactly how Dobby got in, there was a passage that ran from Lucius' bedroom to his study, hidden at each end behind sliding panels. The passage was cramped and tiny and Lucius never used it but the enterprising auror could probably have crawled down it if she were determined enough.  
  
"Master Lucius is letting me in when he wants me to clean."  
  
**Good old Dobby!** Narcissa smiled at the woman's annoyed expression, "I'm so sorry, you'll have to wait until my husband gets home and as I don't know when that will be I would suggest you check that room another day."  
  
Arthur Weasley headed back downstairs to check the drawing room and hallway and the woman disappeared into the library with Dobby following her. Narcissa headed up to the second floor to find the young male auror in her study, she cleared her throat and he turned around, looking rather a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The expression made her want to laugh, but she didn't.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order up here, Mrs Malfoy."  
  
She smiled at him shyly and nodded, playing the sweet little woman who was a little afraid of the strangers in her home but who was being gracious all the same.  
  
He gave her a sympathetic look, "All be over soon, I'm so sorry we've troubled you like this."  
  
"Quite alright," she said softly, following him as he wandered into Draco's room.  
  
"This your son's room then?" he said, turning to face her.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious, it's very tidy. My two are messy little devils."  
  
"You have children?" she asked, beaming at him as though she could think of nothing more delightful.  
  
"Yeah, Daniel, he's six, and Kathryn, she's eight." He withdrew a picture from an inside pocket in his robes and showed it to her. The two children were dressed up in their best robes but the little boy was pulling a face at the camera and the little girl was laughing at him.  
  
She smiled, touched that the man would carry the photograph around with him, "Draco's nearly thirteen. He's at Hogwarts."  
  
"You must miss him."  
  
"I do, but he likes it there so that makes it easier."  
  
He glanced summarily round Draco's room then said, "Well I think I've seen all I need to up here, so sorry to have troubled you."  
  
"That's quite alright," she led the way down a nearby staircase that took them down into the library on the first floor then out into the corridor. Upon reaching there she found the woman exiting a guest bedroom and she glanced up at Narcissa, a book in her arms.  
  
"There are some rather suspicious books in your library."  
  
"Well, the library is the work of many generations, Lucius and I have contributed little to it I'm afraid and I don't go in there often." **Well, that's a lie. I could tell them where to find pretty much anything in that library.**  
  
"Hmm," the woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.  
  
"Oh, there's always strange stuff in these old libraries, it's not their fault. I just saw the place, it's huge, I bet Mrs Malfoy doesn't know half of what's in there."  
  
Narcissa was delighted to hear the male auror standing up for her, **took you in didn't I?**  
  
The woman seemed to know when she was beaten and they headed downstairs where Arthur Weasley and the Warlock were casting several revealing charms, each of which turned up nothing.  
  
"Those cellars of yours are a bit creepy, didn't like to stay down there long, there were even dungeons down there, why is that?" the warlock asked her curiously but politely.  
  
"Relics of a bygone age, much like the ballroom. We just use the wine cellar really."  
  
"Yes, you have some excellent vintages down there I noticed."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't venture down there often I find them a little creepy myself."  
  
They accepted her answer and made no more reference to the dungeons for which she was eternally grateful.  
  
After rescuing the book from the woman, Narcissa offered them a cup of tea, determined to show that she had nothing to hide. Thankfully, they refused and she was able to see them off the premises soon afterwards.  
  
She collapsed with relief into a chair in the drawing room watching them apparate away.  
  
"Dobby!" she called.  
  
He ran in through the door.  
  
"Well done. About the study I mean."  
  
"That is alright, house elves is keeping their families secrets always."  
  
She smiled at him noticing he looked a little guilty as he said this, "I know, but thanks," she said reassuringly.  
  
He nodded and all but ran from the room. **Now that's strange, what on earth's got into him?**  
  
*******  
  
Lucius arrived home a few hours later and was surprisingly pleased with the way she had handled everything. He was, however, outraged that the ministry would dare to raid Malfoy Manor of all places.  
  
"Fools! I'll have somebody's job for this. Did you get their names?"  
  
"They were just doing their job, the ministry won't fire them for that."  
  
"No but they might if I convince them you felt threatened."  
  
"Well I didn't and I don't think you should go looking for revenge. What if they had found the chamber under the drawing room? We don't want to annoy them or they'll come back," she reasoned.  
  
Remarkably, he listened to her and went upstairs to fume in his study leaving her to worry in peace. It was then that an owl flew to the window. She let it in and it deposited a note on the table before flying out again. She looked at the note, all it said was:  
  
December 12th, 4 o'clock at the three broomsticks.  
  
S.S.  
  
*******  
  
Please Review! I will get the next chapter, the first of the Sev chapters, out on either Monday or Tuesday! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer:  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sunrise-chick - Glad you liked the chapter. Narcissa did handle it well, but then we must not forget that she is a Slytherin and she is capable of coping when she gets her head together properly! Glad you're excited for this chapter, I am too actually I can't wait to see what my reviewers make of Sev. Ok, he's pretty much the same as he was in Wedding Bells but still I want some feedback on him. I hope this lives up to your expectations! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Sev's here! Sorry it took so long for him to get here! I'm glad you thought chapter 11 was good, I wrote it because of Draco's comment to Harry and Ron while they're pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle about the ministry raiding his house and I just thought it'd be interesting to see Narcissa handle something well for a change! The woman is capable of being practical and serious, just not too often unfortunately! I cried in both "Before the Kiss" and in "Fang", also in "When Irish Eyes Smiling" and "The Memorial". I think I cry too easily! Fang is just the sweetest thing, I already loved Percy but after reading that I was just head over heels for the boy! Sorry to be evil but I'm not telling, you can guess, maybe, sooner or later but I'm afraid I won't tell you if you're right because I don't want to spoil to plot! Of course, you may not think it's cute you may think it's awful but I'm rather fond of what I was talking about. Physics, Chemistry, Maths and Further Maths? Gosh that is mad, though I have some friends who did very similar options. Personally I'm more arts based with History, English Literature and R.E. I also did sociology at AS level and I hope never to go near the subject again! There appears to be no difference between AS's and A levels other than AS's come first and A levels get even harder, basically it's just another way to torture us poor sixth formers! Thanks for reviewing and now you can read the long awaited Sev chapter!  
  
A/N: I would like to say I was re-watching the Philosophers stone the other day and if you pay attention to baby Harry in the flashback Voldie at Godric's Hollow sequence then you notice that baby Harry's eyes are a bluey grey colour, not green! You'd think they could have at least got that right. I know all babies are born with blue eyes but Harry was a year old when this happened and I'm sure they have their permanent eye colour by then. He also has blue eyes on the front cover of the video. OK, just nitpicking, on with this chapter!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
Chapter 12  
  
On the 12th of December Narcissa apparated to Hogsmeade to meet Severus, Lucius was busy supervising the house elf in it's packing for their upcoming trip. Draco had been livid when he had found out that he would not be coming home for Christmas but Narcissa hoped it would do him some good to see the results of such violent prejudice being taken out on his classmates.  
  
She strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade with the hood of her winter cloak up to obscure her face. She had no particular reason to hide as she had told Lucius that this was where she would be, without mentioning Severus of course, but she had learnt over the years to be cautious.  
  
She turned into the Three Broomsticks at ten to four, ordered a port and lemon from the bar and sat down in a corner. Severus arrived ten minutes later and sat beside her, nodding in greeting.  
  
"You not drinking?" she observed.  
  
He merely shook his head, "It's a good idea to stay alert on these outings, you never know what the students, giddy at the thought of freedom and the approaching holidays, will get up to."  
  
She laughed, "It's been too long, I missed your cynicism."  
  
"It has been a while. How have you been since we last met?"  
  
"Awful! Lucius and I are getting along as well as ever!"  
  
"That bad?"  
  
She nodded, "Oh and I realised that due to lack of practice Draco is probably more accomplished with magic than I am."  
  
"I would advise you to rectify that," Snape said, seeming half amused and half concerned.  
  
"I am doing," she replied. "Did you hear about the fight Lucy had in Flourish and Blots?"  
  
"No, what was that about?"  
  
"Well he insulted Arthur Weasley and got a taste of the Weasley temper. That and a book in the eye!"  
  
Severus snorted in amusement, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing, they were separated by that idiot Hagrid. No one even noticed I was there."  
  
"What have you got against Hagrid?"  
  
"Other than he's a fool? You should have heard the things he said about my family. About how no Malfoy was worth listening to, that it was 'bad blood'. I mean what gave him the right to say those things?!"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, he's a fool and probably wasn't thinking what he was saying."  
  
"Oh and that makes it alright?!" she snapped.  
  
"What makes it all right for your son to call muggle born students mudbloods?!" he raised an eyebrow as though challenging her to disagree with him.  
  
"That's different, he's just a kid who doesn't know any better!" she protested.  
  
"He's old enough to know better."  
  
"He's been brainwashed!"  
  
"And Hagrid hasn't? The entire wizarding world thinks that way about your family, he is as much parroting other people's opinions as Draco is."  
  
"Draco's a child, Hagrid is an adult. He is the one who should know better!"  
  
"We both know he's hardly the brightest tool in the box but he would never discriminate against your son because of his father, the only problem is your son acts exactly like Lucius sometimes, you cannot say his accusations were entirely unfounded."  
  
"And me? Do I act like Lucius? Why does no one seem to remember that I exist?"  
  
"Perhaps because you hide in Lucius' shadow. You never speak out against him so people assume you share his views."  
  
She snorted, "I'd like to see them oppose him in my position!"  
  
"Narcissa, this argument isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
She sighed and slumped into her chair, "No, it isn't. God Sev, it was like I was invisible. I don't mean to sound arrogant but I'm used to people sitting up and paying attention when I speak, to walking in a room and having people look in my direction. When did I become his shadow? When did they stop seeing me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe at the same time as you became so afraid of him you simply did his bidding."  
  
"Maybe," she quietly conceded.   
  
He looked at her with more sympathy, "It isn't entirely your fault."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thanks, but I didn't come here to talk about Hagrid, or my social standing."  
  
"Then why did you come, your letter sounded urgent."  
  
"I wanted to ask you about these attacks."  
  
"Why? You don't believe Lucius had something to do with them do you?"  
  
"I don't know, but that isn't what I meant anyway. I wanted to ask you if you felt it would be safe for me to leave Draco in school over Christmas."  
  
"He's a pureblood, I don't think he's at risk, but why would you want to leave him there? To be honest it may not be the most pleasant of places at the moment."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on. I'm hoping that he'll see first hand what blind prejudice can achieve, I'm hoping that he'll start to feel sympathy when it's his own school mates being attacked."  
  
"You're hoping for rather a lot."  
  
"I know, but at least it'll be two more weeks he doesn't spend with Lucius."  
  
"Well, I think he'll be perfectly safe, he may not appreciate it though."  
  
"He doesn't have to appreciate it. It just has to work."  
  
"Very well, I'll keep an eye on him, but how do you intend to get Lucius to agree to this scheme?"  
  
"Already done, we're going to Moscow he has 'business' and wants a pretty wife to hang off his arm."  
  
"Then why's he taking you?"  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The man laughed at her indignant face, "Oh dear, Narcissa you vain creature, someone certainly knew what they were doing when they named you."  
  
"I'm not that bad!"  
  
"Yes you are. You always were."  
  
"It's a matter of self respect. Lucius has taken everything from me but I refuse to give in because of him. By looking after myself it means he hasn't won! I know that's a daft way to see things but it makes me feel better. I look in a mirror and I feel good about myself, which is more than what I feel when I look inside my own mind."  
  
The woman looked so serious Severus had not the heart to mock her any further. She finished her drink and he glanced at a clock on the wall.  
  
"I have to go and round the students up soon, enjoy Russia."  
  
"I'll try, I do enjoy travelling though so it shouldn't be too bad if I can ditch Lucy!"  
  
They both rose from the table and Narcissa pulled a small package from her bag, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Severus took the gift looking surprised, "I didn't get you anything."  
  
"Oh it's nothing much, just something I came across and thought you might like. All I want from you is for you to keep an eye on my son."  
  
He nodded, "I will. Can I open this now or should I wait until Christmas day?"  
  
"Open it now!" she said like an excited child.  
  
He removed the green paper, opened up the box inside, and removed a fading photograph in a silver frame. "Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
The picture was of a quidditch team in green robes. There were three girls and four boys including a tall, slender boy with shoulder length black hair and dark, intelligent eyes. In the middle were two girls, both tall and pretty, one blonde, one with black hair dyed a startling purple for the bottom three inches or so, the two of them were holding a silver cup triumphantly above their heads. All the people in the photo were laughing and cheering. The boy with the black hair and blonde girl were almost unrecognisable as the two adults who now faced each other across the table in the pub.  
  
"It's the year we won the cup, mine and Morgana's last year."  
  
Severus smiled rather sadly, "I remember, Morgana was overjoyed, she worked us so hard all year for that. I wonder what she'd have done if we'd lost?"  
  
"Killed us," Narcissa said matter of factly, "Quidditch wasn't a matter of life and death to her, it was much more than that!"  
  
They laughed but Severus noticed Narcissa's eyes were cloudy with unshed tears.  
  
"I should let you get going," Narcissa said, pulling herself together and wiping her eyes with her hand, "Goodbye Sev."  
  
"Goodbye Narcissa, and thank you for the gift. It was much appreciated."  
  
"It just struck me as one of the few good memories we shared. See you round."  
  
He nodded and she left, walking back out into the snow but wishing all the time that she could stay in the warm pub with her friend and never go back home.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: The tall girl with the black and purple hair is Morgana, her hair was dyed, it was naturally brown but she usually had it like this to be more interesting. She was the captain of the quidditch team and played keeper, Sev and Narc were both chasers. Some of that information is already in this story somewhere but I thought I'd mention it again here. As for how quidditch obsessed Morgana was, think Oliver Wood in female form! For anyone who doesn't know who on earth I'm talking about read Wedding Bells Just Turned to Rust, to which this is the sequel, she was Narcissa's best friend at Hogwarts.  
  
Review Please!! I only got two reviews for the last chapter! It makes me want to write more!!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. but heck keep waiting, you never know I may turn into her one day! Sarcasm my friend if you hadn't already gathered that. Alright, let's do this properly, I do not own these characters or the world of Harry Potter, however I do own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
Dark Comet - It is nice seeing Narc with a friend isn't it? I mean she needs some break from Lucius. She'll definitely be seeing more of Snape! I tried to see Lily's eye colour in the film actually and I couldn't make it out. I hope it does become a plot device just to spite them! I have much hatred for the film makers, they're not putting Oliver in the next film I mean come on that should be made illegal! Personally I'm hoping for a Peeves saves the day storyline just to pay them back for cutting him out entirely after having cast him! Ric Mayal just IS Peeves! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sunrise-chick - Chapter twelve was a bit shorter than chapter eleven but it was longer than a fair few of the ones which proceeded it! Ah well, my longest chapter at the moment is chapter seventeen in which we see Sev again! I love that line! It's one of my favourites, just shows Snape has a bit of a cruel sense of humour even with his friends and he's right she is pretty vain! I'm glad you like the quidditch picture that part just kind of wrote itself, I had no idea what that gift was going to be until he unwrapped it and then I just kept typing and that was what came out. It's in the third book that Siri makes a dig at Sev's quidditch abilities, page 261, he says Sev was jealous of James' quidditch abilities. However it does not say that he was on the quidditch team, he could just have been jealous because he didn't make his house team I suppose. I just decided to make him a chaser as I liked the idea of him and Narcissa knowing each other fairly well at school also I hate those stories where he and James are rival seekers! I have heard people say that James was a chaser and that it says so in the books but I can't find any reference to that (if you can please enlighten me as I just don't know where that information has come from!) I know what you mean about having read too many fanfics sometimes it's difficult to remember what you read on fanfic and what you read in the books! I'll keep updating regularly but next week is mad with exams so I can't promise any dates, after Sunday 8th June when I hope to post chapter 14! Sorry, but there will be updates! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serepidia - Glad you liked the ministry raid, that was fun to write. I'm sorry if the updates get a little less regular for the next fortnight but they might as I have exams:o( I will keep updating though and the next update will probably be Sunday 8th June, it'll be after that that'll hit a really busy time and updating will get more difficult. Hope you and everyone else bear with me! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - I also love Sev! Isn't he the best? He'll be back again soon, chapter seventeen actually. I'm just sorry it took him so long to show up in the first place. Thanks for reviewing, more updates soon, well soon as the exams allow!  
  
A/N: I wanted to put this up on Thursday but Fanfic was all weird! Sorry you had to wait. It's still weird but I thought I'd chance it. Oh I'm really sorry to Serepidia and Professor Charlotte Snape I did your reviews through my e-mail account but because of some stuff they were doing to the site your reviews got deleted! I'm so sorry but I did get them even if they're not on the site and I have replied!  
  
A/N: This chapter covers a long period of time relatively quickly, this was necessary as basically nothing happens in that is that is that entertaining! Hope this doesn't annoy anyone but this is the way it is and the way it will stay!  
  
Oh dear, I think I got a bit self-righteous there! Sorry! :o)  
  
**Narcissa's thoughts**  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Narcissa saw little of her husband over Christmas, preferring to spend her days shopping and touring Moscow. She came away with an in depth knowledge of Russian culture and history, (she found herself particularly fascinated by Lenin's preserved corpse), and a whole new winter wardrobe.  
  
The trip had been invigorating, she had not travelled for years and she enjoyed having the opportunity to sample another culture.  
  
She had pushed the Chamber of Secrets and the heir of Slytherin as far from her mind as she could and she heard no more about either from Draco, until one morning in late February.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
There's been another attack. Granger finally got it! Some Ravenclaw prefect as well. They were petrified like the others. They've cancelled quidditch and they're threatening to close the school if the culprit isn't caught! Do you really think Hogwarts will close? I haven't the time to write more now, I really hope Hogwarts doesn't close!  
  
Love Draco  
  
**Oh good god! Another attack! Are they not even trying to catch whoever is responsible?**  
  
She looked up at her husband across the breakfast table, "There's been another attack, two students, both petrified."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, apparently they're talking about closing the school."  
  
"Oh dear, maybe it's time that old fool Dumbledore stepped aside?"  
  
"Yes, well he certainly doesn't seem to be doing much."  
  
"Hmm, I may have to have a word with the other governors about this." With that he rose from the table and left the room, **undoubtedly heading for his study to plot Dumbledore's removal.**  
  
Lucius did not emerge from his study again until that evening when he came to inform her he was going out. **Hmm, he looks pretty damned pleased with himself, what's he up to?**  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Hogwarts, it seems the other governors agree with me that Dumbledore must be removed."  
  
**Right, and I'm a giant stuffed iguana in a pink tutu!** "Really?"  
  
"Oh yes," Lucius responded before sweeping out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa was asleep when her husband returned that night and so did not see him until the next morning when he seemed exceptionally pleased with himself.  
  
"What happened at the school last night?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He smirked, "Not only did Dumbledore have to leave but that oaf Hagrid got sent to Azkaban, they appear to think he might have something to do with all this."  
  
"Is he responsible?"  
  
"How should I know, I doubt it though the man doesn't appear to have the necessary brain power."  
  
Narcissa couldn't help but worry, "Do you think they will close the school?"  
  
"I doubt it," but he didn't tell her why he doubted it.  
  
*******  
  
For a few weeks Narcissa heard no news of the Chamber of Secrets and when Draco informed her that they were almost ready to revive the victims she began to think that it might all be over. Lucius however, did not seem to share her opinion. Her husband was acting even more strangely than usual but she couldn't work out what was going on.  
  
In early June she was however confronted with the fact that this was not over. She received news that Molly's daughter had been taken into the chamber from Lucius, who seemed in a hurry to get to Hogwarts, muttering something about the old fool not being where he was supposed to be.  
  
Narcissa was horrified, **that sweet little girl with the red hair, why would anyone want to hurt her?** Then again, living with a man like Lucius had taught her that people did not always require a reason for inflicting pain.  
  
*******  
  
Lucius returned from Hogwarts in a foul mood and without Dobby. She attempted a quick exit, before he could rant to her endlessly, but he noticed her and began to vent his anger by giving her a blow-by-blow account of what had happened at Hogwarts. His account told her nothing about the Chamber of Secrets business, other than that the young girl was alright, and appeared to revolve around Harry Potter and some plan to free Dobby, which he had apparently pulled off without a hitch, explaining Lucius' foul mood.  
  
Eventually he finished what he had to say and went upstairs to his study leaving her feeling a little bewildered. **Right, so we no longer have a house elf? Oh great! I can't believe this, I mean I realise Dobby's probably better off but this is ridiculous!** She drafted an advert for the daily prophet for a cook and cleaner as a stopgap measure, house elves were not easy to get and a human servant would have to do for now. She sent the advert off and within a few days had acquired a replacement who came in during the day and left at night, the woman was clearly nervous about being in Malfoy Manor after dark.  
  
The summer was hot and long and tedious. Narcissa had little to do and Lucius was still in a terrible mood. Eventually the end of school arrived and she was able to look forward to her son's return. However there was still the matter of the Chamber of Secrets, which she did not understand. She decided to swallow her pride and send a letter to Dumbledore enquiring into the matter.  
  
Her letter had received no reply by the time Draco was due home so she met him off the train still wondering what on earth had happened at Hogwarts that year.  
  
Draco had been home several days before she received any answer.  
  
'Dear Mrs Malfoy,  
  
It seems to me inconceivable that you should not know what occurred at Hogwarts this year, but if you are indeed in the dark over this issue let me bring you up to speed...'  
  
She read on through the rest of the long letter, which detailed the events revolving around the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and left her with the vague idea that she had had all the pieces of this puzzle all along, she had simply failed to put them together.  
  
Suddenly, it felt as though icy fingers had gripped her heart and a scene flashed across her memory of her husband handing Ginny back her book with another slipped inside it. **Oh no, even you wouldn't sink that low! Hang on isn't that what I always think? He would sink that low!** Furious, she marched straight to his study and threw open the door.  
  
"It was you. I saw you slip a small book inside one of Ginny Weasley's school texts when we were in Flourish and Blots at the start of the school year."  
  
"So, what do you care?" he replied hardly glancing up from the parchment he was reading.  
  
"She's a twelve year old girl. You tried to use a twelve year old to try and murder people, explain to me how you thought I would not care." Her tone was dangerously calm and she spoke as though Lucius were a very stupid three year old.  
  
"Oh, don't be so emotional woman, she's just a worthless Weasley, there's plenty more where she came from."  
  
"I'm not being emotional and this time there's no 'bout of hormonal hysterics' brought on by pregnancy to blame it on. What have you got about hurting children Lucius? Does it make you feel strong? Well I suppose something has to."  
  
Lucius turned and stood up, "I think you might want to shut your mouth," he said stepping threateningly towards her.  
  
"You know what? I can't say I do actually, you don't scare me."  
  
He smiled in an unnerving way, "Maybe you should rethink that last part."  
  
She found herself backing up and made herself stop and hold her ground, "You're twisted!" she spat at him.  
  
She was never entirely sure of what exactly happened next, all she knew was that she ended up pressed against a wall with Lucius' wand resting lightly on her throat. She was horrified, for all Lucius had never treated her with much courtesy since before Draco was born he had never drawn his wand on her like this. She realised she was trembling and pressed further back against the wall unable to understand how she had fallen in love with this man.  
  
"Narcissa, darling," he said using an extremely patronising tone he knew she hated, but then at that moment his tone of voice was the least of her worries, "If I would use a twelve year old, pureblood, girl knowing it would kill her what makes you think I wouldn't do the same to you? Or to your precious son?"  
  
"You maniac!" she grabbed the wand pointing it away from her bringing up her other hand to slap her husband but he grabbed her arm forcing it away.  
  
"Think about it." He said in the same tone of voice, then he pushed her against the wall leaving her winded.  
  
She stared as he left, tears beginning to flow, **After everything that's happened I never believed he would really harm me!** She sank to the floor, head in her pale, trembling hands.  
  
She stayed there for a long time feeling utterly wretched, sobbing quietly into her hands, wanting it all to just go away. She felt like a child who, by covering its eyes, assumes that it is hidden from the rest of the world; but she wasn't a child anymore. **Nor am I defenceless. I'll teach him to threaten me. This can't carry on, goodness knows what will happen next, I have to do something.**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: cliff-hanger of sorts, what will she do? Review and feed my cat. Alright I don't have a cat and reviews aren't edible and I don't know why I wrote that but I'm a bit mad so I'm going to leave it there.  
  
Just in case it isn't clear, when Lucius goes to Hogwarts muttering about the 'old fool not being where he was supposed to be' he is referring to Dumbledore being in Hogwarts when he has been suspended.  
  
When Dumbledore says in his letter that it seems inconceivable to him that she not know what has been happening at Hogwarts he says it because he believes that she at the very least has been told by Lucius what he was doing.  
  
The 'bout of hormonal hysterics' is a reference to what Voldemort says in chapter 8 of Wedding Bells when Lucius yells at her for defending the child.  
  
Lenin's preserved corpse is actually on display in the Kremlin. It's sort a shrine actually and I've never seen it, nor have I ever been to Russia, but I just thought it was the kind of thing that would appeal to Narcissa's more morbid side and dark sense of humour.  
  
I'll try to update Sunday 8th June.  
  
Review! Please!  
  
That cat isn't going to feed itself! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, except Morgana and the shopkeeper guy, I don't own the Harry Potter universe but I do own the plot. Wow, I wrote a disclaimer without being sarcastic or making silly comments!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lune Project - Oh Narcissa's planning a prominent act I promise you, but you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what she's up to. As for the Quidditch World Cup, wait and see! Sorry to be annoying but I can't give my plot away! I didn't know Narcissa meant sleep or numbness I thought it might come from Narcissism, meaning having an abnormal love and admiration for oneself. I don't understand, why did the meaning of her name make you feel low? I didn't know Draco was a constellation until you told me, what did you mean by, "I hope he could really be the bright star that shines...not that I hope Jo would kill him though." Who's Jo? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for feeding my non-existent cat, he gats very hungry! I definitely have a thing about Lucy being evil and twisted I know I shouldn't but I really do kind if like him! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chi - I think T.W.I.T.'s a perfect anacronym! I love it, Trophy Wives In Trouble, brilliant! Someone'll have to tell Narcissa when they meet! LOL! Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Dark Comet - Yay, the cute little kitty is very pleased with all his nice food. He is not so pleased at the fact Oliver isn't in the next film, in fact he has threatened to scratch the film maker's eyes out. Oh, hang on, that was me actually! Yes, from what I keeping hearing there will be no Oliver in the third film! This means no cute 'he's drowning himself in the showers' bit and no crying when holding up the quidditch cup! I also have the utterly horrifying image in my mind of them having Harry holding up the quidditch cup! How utterly wrong would that be?! I don't see how you can have quidditch without Oliver, I don't see how you can have a film without Oliver! I wish I could flame the evil film-makers but they don't seem to publish their e-mail address's, possibly because they anticipated the public outcry that must come from leaving out the best character on the quidditch team! I do adore Fred and George though! And if they cut out Oliver who else will be cut out? Percy? Neville? Draco? Ok, maybe not Draco but the other two are possible! Ok, I'm hyperventilating here. This is just wrong on so many levels! Damn you, you people weren't going to get another update this soon but now I feel like I need to help a fellow sufferer from AOOD (Anticipation Of Oliver Deprivation), so here's the next chapter. It's kind of got another cliff-hanger which I may not be able to post the resolution to for a few days yet so the other readers will have to blame you and your manipulative ways! LOL! You'd make a good Slytherin the way you got this update from me so quickly! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Sunrise-chick - The part with Hermione showing Harry a quidditch award with his father's name on it isn't in the first book but it is in the film. Thank you for the chaser information, I haven't seen that interview! I just had to throw Lenin's corpse in, we did the Russian revolution in History last year and I just found the corpse thing fascinating! Lucy was very freaky! Poor Lucy though, his plans have gone awry, his wife is being insubordinate and he doesn't even have a house elf to beat. I think it's clear who the victim is in all this! You are not at all off track, Narcissa has a plan! You will see the beginnings of it in this chapter and it culminates in the next one! Something is certainly going to happen. Oh I think you might like chapter 17! I like it anyway! It's a rather long chapter as well! Thanks for the review and for wishing me luck in the exams I think I'm going to need it, the next week is going to be hell!  
  
This chapter is up early specially to comfort Dark Comet in her hour of woe (She just found out no Oliver in film number three). You see people, I do pay attention when you ask me for updates! Therefore it is always worth reviewing! Hint hint! I am doing exams and need cheering up or I will sleep instead of making time to write or update! :o)  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters of this story, I loved writing it, I loved the ideas in it and I'm pretty pleased with it, hope you all enjoy it!  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 14  
  
She slept late the next morning having not had a very peaceful night. After picking herself up off the study floor she had retreated to her bed, claiming a headache, locking herself away from Lucius and her son. Sleeping fitfully through the evening she had woken only to crawl down to the kitchen for a pot of tea and some toast which she returned to her room with. Draco had knocked on her door late that evening inquiring after her health and trying to draw her into conversation. She had sent him away as quickly as possible and returned to bed to doze lightly on and off until the early hours, when she had fallen into a deep and much needed sleep.  
  
She awoke with a real headache, feeling sick she rushed into the bathroom and vomited last night's toast into the toilet, finding tears rolling down her cheeks. She knelt on the bathroom floor for a while until she felt better then she grasped the nearby towel rail and dragged herself to her feet. **This has to end!** She wrenched open the door of a small cabinet above the sink and extracted a small bottle containing a bluish liquid. She poured a measure into a glass and, steeling herself, swallowed it in one go. She shook her head and pulled a face feeling her headache fade as the vile tasting painkiller took fast effect.  
  
She stared in the mirror at her hair which was sticking out from her head at various strange angles. **Right, should probably fix that.** She threw some water on her face then stepped back into her bedroom and brushed her hair, then she dressed and felt much more ready to face the world. **Face the world? I think it's about time I shaped it. Shaped some of its events anyway. Look out Lucius I'm taking back control.**  
  
She went downstairs to find the house empty, "Dobby!" she called without thinking and was at first puzzled as to why there was no response, then she remembered. **Damn it! I need to get a new house elf. Lucius outsmarted by a thirteen year old boy wonder; I'd like to have seen that.** She chuckled beginning to feel more like herself again and, searching the house for any sign of her family, she eventually found a note in her son's room attached to a corner of the full-length mirror.  
  
Hello Mum,  
  
Dad and I have gone round to the Crabbes', you were still asleep so I thought I'd leave a note. We'll be back later, probably after dinner,  
  
Love Draco.  
  
**Well at least one of them thinks to leave a note!** With the two of them out of the way Narcissa flooed out of the house and into the Leaky Cauldron and walked briskly down Diagon Alley, she knew exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Turning down Knockturn Alley she headed for a small shop she had frequented with Morgana when they needed to get hold of the more unusual potions ingredients. She felt perfectly at home in this place, an interest in the Dark Arts had brought her and Morgana down there in the summer of their fifth year and they discovered that not all aspects of the Dark Arts were as unsavoury as they were generally thought. Any spell the ministry didn't like or which could be misused was instantly classified Dark Arts. Narcissa had never purchased anything quite like this before though. She took a deep breath and entered the dingy store.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy," said a voice from the shadows, "I haven't seen you in here in a long time."  
  
"No, I wasn't Narcissa Malfoy last time we met."  
  
A man stepped out into the light and smiled at her sardonically, "I am surprised to see you now, with all that money you couldn't have sent one of the servants?"  
  
She had never been told the man's name but he had often served her and Morgana thinking of them as arrogant rich kids who'd come to no good, **Well he was right.** "There are some things you don't send the servants for," she replied with a self-mocking snobbery in her tone.  
  
He smiled at her in amusement, "What do you require?"  
  
"Another wand, a powerful one."  
  
"Definitely not something you send the servants for," he said becoming instantly serious.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I suppose you don't want to volunteer the information of why you need another wand?"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Well, how powerful do you need it?"  
  
"Very powerful and I need something to destroy it with as well."  
  
"Oh now that could be difficult."  
  
**Ah, and this is the point where I slip him several hundred galleons, pity I don't feel like playing by someone else's rules today.** "I'm sorry, allow me to rephrase," she brought up her wand, "I will require an extremely powerful wand and something with which to destroy it and you are going to get it for me for a reasonable price."  
  
"Ah, but of course Mrs Malfoy."  
  
"Stick to Narcissa, and keep your mouth shut about this."  
  
He nodded nervously, "Please, step through." He gestured to the back room and she pointed him in front of her with her wand, following after him cautiously. It might be a while since she'd been there but that didn't mean she had forgotten how dangerous it was to be threatening these people.  
  
He gave her a look of respect, "Your husband never tried to intimidate me, he simply paid the asking price."  
  
"Well, I'm not my husband."  
  
"I always suspected your potential outweighed his."  
  
"Thank you, flattery will get you no where though. The wands."  
  
He opened up a draw to reveal wands of all kinds each with a label tied around it. "Take a look for yourself, but I recommend nothing with Veela Hair it makes for very temperamental wands."  
  
"Thank you, but having half a brain I know that."  
  
"Just trying to be helpful, what's your wand core at the moment?"  
  
"Phoenix feather."  
  
"Right, then why don't you try unicorn heartstring?"  
  
"A favourite amongst Voldemort's followers I seem to remember, difficult to get and expensive, not to mention illegal."  
  
"True but it does make for a very powerful wand and as for the part about the Dark Lord, I wouldn't know."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"However, they are difficult to handle."  
  
"Let me try."  
  
He nodded and handed her a short, thin, dark coloured wand. "Blackthorn and unicorn heart string."  
  
"Interesting, I suppose Amber Denby has no further use for it," she said reading the name on the label.  
  
"Well, she certainly isn't coming back to claim it."  
  
"I see."  
  
Narcissa pointed the wand at a vase in the corner, "Wingardum Leviosa." The vase shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Sorry, I'll replace the vase."  
  
"Quite alright, you need to focus more. The wand is clearly working for you but you are not focusing enough of your own power into the spell."  
  
She tried again, this time with a book; it worked perfectly. "Brilliant, and it will perform more complex spells?"  
  
"Yes, it will, but do not forget to focus or the magic will simply leak away and wreak havoc."  
  
"Hmm, well I knew there had to a reason why no one uses these things, I mean besides the fact that they're illegal and that to slay a unicorn is a terrible crime. I'll take it."  
  
"The desperate cannot afford to be squeamish you know."  
  
"Who said I was desperate?"  
  
"You did by coming here. Be careful Narcissa, desperate people make amateur mistakes."  
  
"Thank you Confucius," she said, her sarcasm evident, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Like your friend could?"  
  
"That better not mean what I think it did."  
  
"You are on dangerous ground Narcissa, I was genuinely unhappy to hear about what happened to Morgana Myriades and I would not wish to hear the same of you."  
  
"You won't. Now, how do I destroy this?"  
  
"Well, as I said, this is the difficult part. I can give you a recipe and the necessary potions ingredients but I'm not skilled enough to make the potion. I can have it made for you but that could take a week or so." As he said this he was taking ingredients down from shelves and from within cupboards.  
  
"That's alright, I can make it myself."  
  
"This is a highly complex potion if there is any doubt in your mind that you can do this then I strongly suggest that you do not attempt it."  
  
"I was pretty good at potions in school, I can do it."  
  
"Pretty good?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Very well, have it your way."  
  
"I always intended to."  
  
He smiled at her and passed her the bag he had been placing the ingredients in along with a blank piece of parchment, "Tap that three times with a wand and say 'Aparecium'."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Invisible ink? How quaint."  
  
"Not many people think of it and that potion is also illegal. Put the wand in it after you've finished with it and be very careful not to touch the potion or you will find out why it is illegal."  
  
"I understand. What do I owe you?"  
  
He glanced nervously at the wand she still had pointed in his direction. She smiled suddenly and put it inside her robes, "I was intending to pay you, you know."  
  
He relaxed and said, "Make me an offer."  
  
"Generous of you."  
  
"I didn't say I'd accept it."  
  
"300 Galleons."  
  
His jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor and she laughed, "Money is no object to my family or to the one I married into, you know that. I expect your silence and, on the off chance my husband ever comes in here again, do not serve him."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, "As you wish, they say money cannot buy you everything but I have never held with such outdated ways of thinking."  
  
Narcissa smiled back and handed him a purse filled to the brim with gold, "Everyone has their price, it may not always be money but it is a price nonetheless."  
  
"Nice doing business with you again Narcissa."  
  
"Yes. It was."  
  
She turned and swept from the small dark shop out into Knockturn Alley people scattering in her path, no one would mess with Lucius Malfoy's wife. **I guess he has some uses after all.**  
  
******  
  
A/N: The following comes from a natural history text book and is the reason why I chose Blackthorn for the wand.  
  
Blackthorn- Up to four meters. This is a very thorny, much-branched, deciduous shrub, or occasionally a small tree, has black twigs and often forms dense thickets. It's pure white flowers bloom in early spring before the leaves have emerged. The rounded fruits, known as sloes, are bluish-black with a whitish bloom. Extremely astringent, they are used to make jam, and wine, and to flavour gin. It is common in hedges and woods and banks on most soils, but it avoids heavy shade.  
  
Definition of Astringent - severe or harsh; causing contraction of body tissue; checking the flow of blood from a cut.  
  
The above definition of Astringent was not put in because I doubt my reader's intelligence but because I myself had to look it up when I first came across it so don't be insulted I just realised that I would have needed a definition if I were reading this fic so I put one in. And it's essential to understanding why I picked the wood. Oh and if anyone is interested, yes I did leaf through a natural history text to find a suitable wood! LOL! I have too much time on my hands, actually I don't but I still seem to use a hell of a lot of it doing unnecessary things!  
  
Confucius was an ancient Chinese philosopher and Narcissa is being sarcastic, that is not the man's name, she does not know the man's name. She called him that because of his whole, 'Desperate people make amateur mistakes' thing which sounds pretty philosophical, however she's not in the mood for philosophy.  
  
Tapping the parchment three times and saying Aparecium comes from book two when Hermione tests Tom Riddle's diary to see if there is something written in there in invisible ink.  
  
This chapter was written because I think Narcissa would be as at home in Knockturn Alley as Lucius and did no one else think it looked fascinating in the film? I'd definitely want to go down there like the twins do!  
  
Can anyone guess what she's planning?  
  
Please review, the non-existent cat is still hungry!!! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sunrise-chick - You're about to find out what she needs the wand for! Thanks for reviewing and my exams are going to over at the end of next week so the updates should come a little more regularly rather than being a bit all over the place. This is being posted quite quick but it may slow down a little till exams are over and I have to admit Wedding Bells was poster much faster! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trillium - Wow, four different reviews from you! Glad you liked my portrayal of the Slytherins in Wedding Bells and I hope you'll like them just as much in this. As for the review to chapter three about you seeing her losing it, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest the woman's not very well balanced! I can so see her demanding Lucius' help in assassinating Dumbledore, it's not a plot line I'm following but that's hilarious! Dumby shouldn't mess with her son! I want to go and see Lenin's corpse! That's a funny story but a cinder in the eye had to hurt! No Narcissa isn't going to destroy something exactly...you'll see in this chapter! I know what you mean about Draco and I can't make up my mind about that scene. Is he warning them? As Narcissa isn't there when that happens I don't address that in this story but I have often wondered. Is there something more redeemable in him than people realise? Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Headmaster Cromwell - Glad you like this. I tried going to your website but I got a site not found message, maybe I got the address wrong. Cromwell? Anything to do with Oliver Cromwell? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - You're about to see exactly what she's got planned! She is doing it for Draco's sake and for her own, I think you'll find that what will change is her own confidence rather than anything more substantial but I think it's important. She is determined, she won't go down without a fight! That is sad, I hate the idea of abused Narcissa, thought that makes no sense as I write about that! I hope she doesn't turn out to be uncaring about the events in the wizarding world and what her husband gets up to. I want her to either be a nice person or for her and Lucius to be irredeemably evil but adorably in love with each other, I think they could be really cute! Ok, I'm dumb! How did I not get Jo was Joanne Rowling? As for who else could kill Draco, I have a habit of thinking of them as real people, my psychiatrist says to keep going with the pills! Grieve? There'd be mass suicide if she killed Draco! She cannot kill Draco! Thanks for the info on Draco's name and the belief about the stars, that's really interesting. Did you know that historically Draco was an Athenian politician from the 7th century BC. The laws he created were notoriously severe, it's from him we get the term draconian meaning particularly harsh. I love the way you read so much into the names Jo uses! Thank for reviewing and don't worry about leaving long reviews, I love them!  
  
1235 - Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the idea I'll update again soon!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Thanks for feeding the cat! I think Narcissa has more power than she realises, then again the events of this chapter seem to indicate that she has! Ooh yes write a Narcissa fic, she's never written about! Humour or angst? That's a tough one, her life lends itself to angst but also to humour! You could try mixing the two? That's what I tried anyway, but it's a lot more angst than humour! Narc can be hilarious, I mean think about it she's married to Lucy! Lucy, bleach blonde hair and a velvet bow. Too many jokes, not enough time. Except my Lucy has short dark hair because I picture him as Richard E. Grant! How is it that Jason Isaacs is the only man on earth who can carry off bleach blonde hair and a velvet bow and still look damned good! I still think of Lucy as Richard E. Grant though, he just is Lucius. But then I do adore Jason Isaacs, ok you didn't review to hear my dilemma about Richard E. versus Jason Isaacs as Lucy! Sorry about that little rant! I didn't really answer your question as to humour or angst but I think you should write whatever you think you're best at! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - The kitty says hi, he's glad you like cats, he likes reviewers! I have to say I like cats too and I hadn't even thought about Crookshanks! I so want to see him done well! Knowing the film makers he'll have transformed into a grey tabby or a Siamese! The loss of Peeves and Penelope and Oliver is unforgiveable, I truly fear for Percy, Neville, Seamus and Dean, I mean the last two are hardly in it anyway but at least they're there at the moment! Where will this tyranny end?! The twins definitely don't get enough screen time and what happened to the fight scene in Flourish and Blotts? Don't even get me started on the fact Alan Rickman is never on screen! The film people are indeed lousy! Yeah, go Narcissa! Well, you'll see what she's got planned, I really hope you all like it because I'm getting terribly nervous about this chapter! I hate the vulnerable wimp Narcissa, or Narcissa the airhead who cares for nobody! I must say I kind of like demon bitch from hell Narcissa! I like it best though when she's nice, my Narc is capable of being a bitch but she can be nice as well. It would be good to see her kick Lucy's arse in the books but I doubt it'll happen, come on we know Harry's going to do it all single handed! I wouldn't mind Arthur taking down Lucy but I will admit to a fondness for the Molly Weasley drags Lucy off to Azkaban by the ear (or maybe the hair) scenario! Personally I think it might be a good twist if he once again got away with it even if Voldy does fall, just to show that evil is not that easy to destroy! The nazis didn't all go down with Hitler, I doubt all the deatheaters will go down with Voldemort. Does anyone else see the parallels between the deatheaters and the Nazis? Pureblood, Aryan? I'm just drawing parallels! I'd quite to see Lucy and Narcissa turn out to be spying for the ministry or something but that won't happen! The only member of that family I have hope for is Draco and I have very little of that. I just don't think J.k. will ever redeem him, her characters are too black and white, she needs to step back and think about why they are the way they are. I realise I am criticising a genius who is most kindly not suing me for stealing her characters but the prejudice in her books astonishes me! And I don't mean in regards to the deatheaters and all the pureblood crap. I mean the stereotypical, Gryffs=good, Slyth=bad! She's just teaching kids that you can judge people by who their families are or by who they might have been at eleven years old. There's nothing wrong with being cunning! Woah! Going to stop now, why do I always rant in review responses? Thank you for the kind review and for wishing me luck, I have six exams this week, one last week and three next week! Good luck in your exams!  
  
Serepidia - Thanks for reviewing and feeding the cat! Lucy does indeed deserve anything that comes to him, as for what that is you're about to find out! Thank you for wishing me luck, I'll need it!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Narcissa arrived home before her husband and son and carried her purchases down into the dungeons as there was an old potions lab there which Lucius had used during the days of Voldemort's power. Severus had used it too on the odd occasion if her memory served. **God knows what sort of condition it's in now, Lucius and I always buy potions ready made these days.**  
  
She lit a candelabrum and proceeded through the wine cellars and down a corridor until she found the room she was looking for. There were still torches in brackets around the walls and she lit them with her wand, before setting up a cauldron and sorting through the ingredients for the potion. She set them up and placed the instructions on the table. It was a complicated potion, but nothing she couldn't manage she was sure of that.  
  
The potion was finished in just under two and a half hours and she extinguished the flames underneath it to allow it to cool. She hadn't realised how quickly the time had gone, it had been just like being back in the Hogwart's dungeons again in a potions lesson. The potion was a sickly yellow colour and there was clearly more of it than she needed. Narcissa used a quick charm to transfer some of it into a tall jar without spilling any. She then tightened the lid on the jar and set about neutralizing and disposing of the excess.  
  
She finished just before Lucius and Draco returned home and hid the potion under one of the floorboards in her bedroom which had a polished wood floor with a luxurious rug spread across the boards. **Now, I just have to wait.**  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa did not come down for dinner that night, claiming she was still unwell. In truth she simply could not sit across the table from Lucius and Draco knowing what she was about to do. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and Narcissa was wide-awake. She walked into her husband's room, her bare feet making no noise on the thick carpet. He was asleep, the moon was high in the night sky and it's pale light was spilling into the room through the open drapes at the window. She crossed over to the bed, wand upraised. **Now or Never.**  
  
**It would be so easy. And who would ever know? No one would dare suspect me.**  
  
She hesitated by the bed; she'd never killed anyone. **It's no more than he deserves! After everything he's done to me and the Weasleys and all the terrible things he did as a deatheater! All the terrible things I let him do, funny how I never objected until it affected me. What gives me the right to dole out justice? And why do I sound like I'm trying to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing, if I were I wouldn't need convincing.**  
  
She sighed and dropped the unicorn heartstring wand to her side.  
  
**I won't become a murderer for you. I don't need blood on my hands and I, I just can't do it. It isn't right, it's not up to me to punish him for his crimes, crimes I stood back and let him commit. Gods Lucius, I'm sure you'll get what you deserve one day and who knows maybe it will be at my hands but right now it's enough to know that I could and yet I didn't. That makes me better than you; because, positions reversed, you wouldn't hesitate.**  
  
She turned and left the room, glancing back at the sleeping figure that hadn't moved since she'd entered. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned against the wall, suddenly aware that she was trembling in the warm night air. It took a minute or two for her to pull herself together but then she stood up straight and slowly made her way back to bed.  
  
*******  
  
The next day she awoke to find the wand still lying on the cabinet by the bed. She looked at it and knew she would never use it, it just wasn't right and even if it were she doubted she could have found the strength the carry through with it. **So am I being compassionate or weak?** She sighed and got up and dressed. She still had the potion to destroy the wand with hidden underneath the floorboards in a corner of the room and, after locking her bedroom door, she pulled back the expensive rug and lifted the loose board. The potion was still there and sealed; she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. **Right, well I can't do this in here.** She put the wand under the boards with the potion and unlocked her door, glancing out into the corridor. There was no one there so she made her way to her son's room and knocked on the door.  
  
He opened it, "Good Morning," he yawned still in pyjamas.  
  
She smiled, "Morning sweetheart, what have you got planned for today?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
**Damn, I need him and Lucius out of the house! Particularly Draco, Lucius could be distracted easily enough but Draco's likely to come looking for me.**  
  
"Oh, well do you fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Yeah! That sounds great!"  
  
"Brilliant, I'll see what your father says."  
  
Narcissa was feeling surprisingly good, the incident had served to prove to her that she was not as defenceless as Lucius liked to think. She went down to breakfast chatting cheerfully with Draco and smirking at her husband, causing him to get a very disconcerted expression across his pointed features. **Expected the little woman to be afraid of you did you? Sorry to disappoint.**  
  
It didn't take long to convince Lucius that they should take a trip to Hogsmeade and Narcissa made it seem as though it were a peace offering, a family outing to apologise for questioning him and making him angry. **Fat chance!**  
  
She had a plan and once in Hogsmeade suggested they go their separate ways, as she 'wanted to spoil her two favourite boys without ruining the surprise'. Draco looked excited and Lucius looked like he was going to be sick. She smiled at the look on his face but he didn't stop her going so she walked quickly away. Once they were out of sight she turned down an alleyway and apparated home. She wouldn't have long, she had promised to meet then in an hour and a half and she'd have to do some shopping in that time as well so as not to raise suspicion.  
  
She ran into the house, up to her room and changed from her robes so as not to stain them, as a clothes change would be a little difficult to explain away. She pulled on some old muggle jeans and a sweater, perfect for surviving the cold of the dungeons. She grabbed the potion and the wand and made her way carefully down to the dungeons and through the corridors to the old potions lab. She placed a lighted candelabrum on the table and opened up the beaker containing the destructive potion. She picked up the blackthorn and unicorn heartstring wand and lowered it slowly into the potion. There was no hissing, fizzing or reaction of any kind; the wand simply dissolved when it touched the liquid. **Ok, now I know why he told me not to touch the potion.**   
  
She pulled the paper with the instructions on from a pocket in her jeans. There were instructions for neutralising the potion at the bottom so that it could be disposed of safely. She glanced at her watch; she'd have to work quickly. She went to the cupboard where she had left the ingredients she would need, the neutralizing potion had to be used within three hours of being made so it was no use making it in advance. She conjured up a fire and placed her cauldron on it, pouring in the liquid from the beaker. She spent the next twenty minutes adding ingredients and stirring the liquid, watching it change from a sickly yellow to a royal blue. According to the recipe it was now safe and could be poured away down a sink. Having already neutralised the excess the previous day she was confidant that it was right and carried it to a cracked old sink in the corner and poured it carefully away. **Mission accomplished! Now I just need to change, clear all this away and get back to Hogsmeade, buy presents for Draco and Lucius and I've got just under an hour to do it in. Damn!**  
  
She made it back to Hogsmeade with fifteen minutes to spare before she had to meet her husband and son. She dashed round the shops looking for something suitable and came up with an eagle feather self-inking quill for her husband and a new wizard chess set for her son. The chess set was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship made from marble and obsidian. The quill was a bit showy for her tastes but she knew Lucius would like it and self-inking quills were still a fairly new idea, expensive and difficult to get hold of.  
  
She was two minutes late to meet them in the Three Broomsticks for lunch but they didn't seem to notice, particularly once given their presents. They both seemed very pleased and at the look of appreciation on Lucius' face she felt a stab of regret for what she had almost done. She then remembered what he had done to Ginny Weasley and how he had threatened her, **How can that be the same man that I married?**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: To anyone who thinks she might have been overreacting with the whole trying to kill him thing, think long and hard about everything he's done. I'm not advocating murder I don't think she had the right to kill him but her actions are every in keeping with the way I am portraying her character, as J.K. didn't give her a character!  
  
To those who think she should have done it, I wasn't comfortable with her killing him in cold blood like that and it would have disrupted JK's plot! I hope it wasn't too anti-climactic, at least not in a bad way! I just wanted to show that she's desperate and has the means to do something huge if she wanted to, but she's still a compassionate human being under all that with enough common sense to know when something's a bad idea.  
  
Ok, I am now trying to justify myself to my wonderful reviewers, I think the exams have got to me, I'm getting paranoid! I really hope people like this chapter!  
  
In case anyone was wondering Narcissa needed another wand to kill him not because her own wasn't powerful enough (It is) but because she couldn't use her own for fear of discovery like that thing they do with Harry's wand after the dark mark is sent up at the world cup. She could hardly go to Ollivander's because he might tell the ministry that she'd been in buying a new wand.  
  
Because I'm nice I've given you two chapters at once this time, also because it allows me to put up Sev chapter sooner. You should see that this coming weekend hopefully! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Morgana.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The rest of Narcissa's summer was relatively trouble free; they spent a very dull two weeks in a villa in the south of France with the Goyle family. By the end of that Narcissa was quasi-suicidal and even Lucius looked like he'd had enough of them. Patricia Goyle was a pretty, petty woman who had married her husband for his money and it was clear she would have preferred Lucius. Frankly Narcissa would have preferred she'd had Lucius. Draco was on the verge of trying out hexes on Goyle Jr. when Narcissa suggested she take her son to Paris to get him some new robes. Lucius had looked horrified at the idea of being left alone with three Goyles, thankfully Gregory's older sister, Gwendolyn, had not joined them. Narcissa and Draco spent a fun few days spending Lucius' money in Paris buying things they didn't need but felt the urge to purchase and running up a room service tab in their hotel that was the size of the GNP for a small country.  
  
They returned to the villa to find Lucius had not actually resorted to killing anyone in their absence and then headed back to Paris with Gregory in tow, as Patricia had sunstroke and Lucius and Roger had 'business' to discuss. Goyle Jr. wasn't quite the nightmare Narcissa had expected, though he certainly wasn't the sharpest tool in the box and he had unfortunately inherited his looks from his father rather than his mother but at least he didn't have her petty tendencies.  
  
Narcissa was still immensely grateful to get home though. On the first evening back she and Draco collapsed in his room and pigged out on chocolate and toasted marshmallows over the fire, even though it was boiling hot outside, laughing at the events of the last few weeks even though they hadn't been very funny at the time.  
  
*******  
  
All too soon the summer drew to an end and Draco was due to go back to school in a week or so. Narcissa had no intentions of leaving him there for Christmas this year. She had heard all about Black's escape and couldn't help but be slightly nervous that the man would be out for revenge on those who had killed his friends, Lucius didn't seem worried but then Narcissa wasn't entirely sure she should be trusting his judgement on anything.  
  
Lucius seemed more put out by a report in the Daily Prophet saying that the Weasleys had won their annual prize draw. Narcissa however had been delighted at their good fortune, she honestly couldn't think of anyone who deserved a little luck more than Molly and her family.  
  
Narcissa took her son shopping for his school equipment in Diagon Alley and was somewhat baffled at his requiring what appeared to be a biting book. **What on earth?**  
  
"Who teaches Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Professor Kettleburn but they did say he was retiring."  
  
"Well it looks like the new teacher has quite the sense of humour," Narcissa commented as the poor shop keeper in Flourish and Blotts fished around inside the cage trying to catch hold of one without getting too badly bitten. Eventually one clamped itself to his leg and he was able to remove and capture it. Narcissa would have laughed but realised she still had to find a way of getting it home.  
  
**Hmm, perhaps I could buy one for Lucy for Christmas, I wouldn't mind setting a biting book on him!**  
  
Once they had left Flourish and Blots the book tried to escape from the bag it was in. Narcissa decided enough was enough, she still had shopping to do and she refused to be humiliated by a book.  
  
She withdrew her wand and muttered a spell causing the book to collapse in Draco's hands limply.  
  
"You killed it!" he said rather indignantly.  
  
"Draco, it's a book, it isn't alive no matter how much it tries to bite you. Besides the spell's only temporary it'll wear off."  
  
It certainly did wear off, and the book managed to wreak havoc in her son's room before he re-captured it and tied it shut with a length of rope.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa had hoped that it might be a quiet year at Hogwarts for once, with no adventures in the forbidden forest, or heirs of the founders running amok. However, Draco had not been at school a week before she received news that Hagrid had been made the teacher for care of magical creatures and that Draco had been attacked by a hippogriff. Narcissa flew into a panic until she realised that if he was writing to her then he was clearly alive and kicking.   
  
However, she was getting sick of hearing of her son being injured and endangered at school and was on the brink of sending Dumbledore another howler when she realised she just couldn't be bothered. She was too tired to deal with the man at the moment and she had the horrible feeling that once she began talking to him she would finish having let slip the events of summer and, after all, the events of the previous year had been her husbands fault so she felt somewhat hypocritical complaining.   
  
In the end she soundlessly passed the letter over to her husband who looked enraged then oddly pleased, **Oh, great, he sees this as another opportunity to rid himself of the curse that is Dumbledore. Ah well, let him do what he likes. I can't believe they made that idiotic prejudiced over-grown moron a teacher!**  
  
Narcissa simply sent Draco some sweets and books to keep him amused and demanded that he promise her that he would be careful in future and not get hurt. She wasn't sure if the last bit was really fair as it wasn't his fault anyway. She was suddenly hit by the amusing image of Draco walking up to a hippogriff and insulting it. She laughed aloud, **who could be that daft? No, I'm sure the thing was just unsafe, Draco couldn't be that silly!**  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa felt a little better when Draco wrote to tell her that the Dementors were guarding the castle as this surely meant that Sirius Black would be unable to exact revenge. The ministry may have thought he was after Potter, but she knew better and if he'd really been repeating, "He's at Hogwarts," she was worried that he might have decided to take revenge on the children of those who had allowed him to spend fifteen years in prison and killed his best friend and his wife. She didn't like the idea of putting Dementors near children but she supposed that it was better than leaving the gates open for Sirius Black to just stroll in. She and Lucius were both puzzled as to what he could want at Hogwarts and for once he seemed to have no more idea than she did.  
  
She wondered how Severus was coping, feeling incredibly guilty as she remembered how she had nearly managed to throw him to the Dementors. **I bet having them there isn't bringing up any pleasant memories for him this year.** She was also willing to bet that he would not be happy with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, as he was an ex-Gryffindor who had been close friends with James Potter and Sirius Black and in her last year at Hogwarts she had noticed that Severus seemed to particularly dislike the other boy, though she had never been sure as to why.  
  
She had never thought badly of Remus Lupin, he had seemed a little quieter than the others and had appeared to have poor health, he did at least manage to be polite to her whereas James and Sirius had seemed to hold her in little to no esteem and Peter she had always seemed to be able to frighten into submission without even trying. **I cannot believe Voldemort would have wanted that worthless little rat as a spy, and how stupid must the Potters have been to have used such a weak, cowardly creature as their secret keeper? Frankly I think they were asking for trouble!**  
  
Draco it seemed was not enjoying Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, claiming the teacher was always ill and missing lessons and that outside of class he always favoured the Gryffindors and especially Potter. **Well, I suppose that is to be expected, that boy is all Lupin has left of his three best friends. Actually he isn't, if only he knew Sirius wasn't guilty.**  
  
Narcissa had never felt bad about leaving Sirius in Azkaban, the ministry would never have believed her even if she had tried to save him and she certainly had had no liking for him at school. She remembered Sirius Black as a disrespectful, cocky, and at times mean, child who had taken a dislike to Sev and his friends from day one. She remembered how in her final year he had asked Morgana to a Yule dance and had been flatly turned down in front of a large group of Slytherins and Gryffindors only to have Morgana ask Severus to accompany her to the dance later on that day.   
  
**Still, he is innocent. But there's no use in my feeling guilty, what could I have done and positions reversed I doubt he'd help me. Positions reversed, if anyone ever found out how I'd lied and covered up for Lucius could that happen?** She felt her blood run cold, **No, I'll be fine I've done nothing wrong. Alright I committed perjury and withheld evidence but...** her thoughts trailed off, what would happen to her if the ministry ever found out what she did?  
  
"I'm in this up to my neck," she whispered. Then again the likelihood of anyone ever proving anything against Lucius was minute so she resolved not to worry.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Sev's in the next chapter! I know it says in chap 15 that you'd see chapter 17 this coming weekend but as I was unable to get the chapters to upload before the weekend I meant you'll see chapter seventeen soon but maybe not this weekend as it is Saturday evening now! Hope that made sense!  
  
GNP - Gross National Product  
  
The slight Hagrid bashing is because she hasn't forgiven him for his comments in Flourish and Blotts yet.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Ok, just me having a little panic attack but will you people continue reading this after the next book comes out? Please say you will! In case anyone's interested there will be no updates on the release weekend because I will be busy reading book five myself! Please tell me you'll keep reading!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Serepidia - The cat's doing just fine thanks to you faithful reviewers! I couldn't have Narcissa murder Lucius, I'm not saying I don't think she's capable of killing someone, but in cold blood? I suppose she nearly did kill Sev but that wasn't exactly cold blood and she was pretty unbalanced at that time. I couldn't turn her into a murderer, besides it wouldn't fit with the books! I can't say I'd object to seeing Lucy dead, (though I still sort of love him heck I'm strange!), but not like that, besides anything else I think Lucy would be the type to go out with a bang not to be murdered in his sleep. Thanks for reviewing; I won't keep you waiting long for this chapter, unless fanfic goes crazy again!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Yeah, it was pretty obvious she wouldn't kill him, as it would break with the story though there are days when I think he is just about psycho enough to do it! But I couldn't have Narc becoming a murderer! The writing a chapter of comedy and angst idea sounds good, that way you can see which one works out best! You'll have to let me know when you post it! I adore Richard E. Grant! I would marry him but he hasn't asked yet! He was funny in Jack and Sarah but it was also so sad! I love that film! Gosh imagine being trapped with the Goyles! I've never been to France, well I've driven through it on a coach in the early hours of the morning but I've never seen much of it apart from the motorways! Lucius in Disneyland! LOL! That's so good! Now that would make a good basis for a comedy! Thanks for reviewing and twice at that!!  
  
Dark Comet - I got your review, Fanfic has been a bit strange lately though which is why my last update was so late! I am so glad you said you'd keep reading! I dread just keeping posting chapter after chapter with no reviews, my poor little fic just festering in cyber-space. Ok, I'm talking crap! I'm glad you liked chapter fifteen, scarily enough I liked writing it, I think Narc is a way of letting out my inner psycho I tend to be quite a reserved person so all my psychopathic tendencies seem to re-route into my writing! Believe me she hates him, though I think there's still a part of her that on a normal day doesn't really want to see him dead and bear in mind he had not only just threatened her but her son as well! She is scary, but think about what she did to Sev, who she likes, in Wedding Bells, Lucy got off lightly! Definitely bad Sirius! I always seem to have him as the bad guy in this fic but I do love him, I just think ah well he's Sirius he doesn't really know any better somehow his evil stupidity is cute! James however, I really don't like! Goodness knows why I just don't. I will try to be nice to Sevvie, he's going to have an interesting time in this chapter! Morgana had taste, so of course she'd take Sev over Siri! I'm glad you liked those lines, I was rather fond of 'you killed it' myself, I just imagine Draco saying it very indignantly! Narc gives Draco too much credit sometimes, he can be exactly that daft! Thanks for reviewing and telling me you'll keep reading, I'm glad someone will!  
  
Lune Project - Ooh, I hate presentations. No, thankfully, my exams aren't that bad, though I do have a monster of an English paper. Three hours unseen practical criticism! At least we know the general topic and it's war literature which I love so that could be worse. I hope your exams go well! Narc does think ahead with the eliminating the evidence part, she knows that it wouldn't exactly look good if it were found. No, nobody saw her, the only person who knew she had an extra wand was the guy who sold it to her and he isn't telling! She disposed of the wand down in there dungeons, well, actually an underground laboratory in the dungeons but you get the idea no to see her as they don't even have a house elf when she does it and the human servants wouldn't go near the place. I LOVE trying to work out what's going to happen in the next books! Me and my friend, the one who helps me with the plot of this story, obsessively record and watch documentaries on which Jo gives interviews trying to get some clues! One guess, or rather connection, I was wondering if other people thought anything of was that the woman who watches Harry is called Mrs Figg and at the end of the fourth book when Dumby is referring to the old crowd he mentions an Arabella Figg, one and the same person or some relation perhaps? I keep running funny names through my translator to try to find the meaning behind the name! English lessons help with that too, we were reading Othello and it made references about both McGonagall and Trewlawny's names, I didn't know Minerva was a roman goddess of wisdom and apparently a Sybill (or Sibyl) was in classical times a woman possessing the spirit of prophecy! I did know about Jo's hard life before HP and I guess that does pretty well explain why she would favour bravery. She's not as bad as I at times make her out to be, Sev is a good example of a grey character perhaps that's why I love him so much! Hufflepuff? I was sorted into Ravenclaw by the official HP website but I still want to be a Slytherin! I'm not mad with you! You make good points, I do love Jo there are just parts of her books that I don't quite like, (Hagrid's whole bad blood comment abut the Malfoys seems just as prejudiced as Draco's mudblood comments about Hermione but I adore Hagrid so I have to blame it on Jo instead!) The bit in the previous chapter about Pettigrew isn't really my opinion it's just Narc's Slytherin love of power, she sees Pettigrew as weak and therefore would not have used him personally but I see why the Potter's used him, she doesn't think they should have seen through him she thinks he was obviously going to be too weak to risk using, but that's Narc being judgemental! Draco as minister of magic? I like it but I doubt he'd do it. Personally I'm hoping for Arthur or Ginny as the next minister, I can just see Ginny as a career woman ruling the wizarding world! I have indeed ordered book five and if you really want to know the plot and the details of who dies and stuff then I'll send you an e-mail when I've finished reading it, is your e-mail address in your profile? If not just stick it in a review and I'll send you the plot details as I don't want to put them up here in case others who haven't read it and didn't want to know come to kill me in my sleep! Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking, I naively imagined book five being released everywhere at the same time. By 'I can't buy the English versions' do you mean versions printed in England or in the English language? My friend thinks Draco's safe for now because killing him would unbalance the story, there'd be no major Slytherin. I really do adore getting long reviews, unfortunately they provoke long review responses which are fun to write but I'm betting aren't fun for people to have to scroll through to find the story! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
honest_iago - Thank you for reviewing again, yes I do have some loyal reviewers and you're one of them. This chapter's dedicated to you because you love it so much! I'm glad you do feel sympathy for Narc, I certainly do. You are privileged, though I do have some stuff you haven't read yet! AODAF must be to do with Dad's Army but I can't think what it stands for! David should not be keeping secrets from Nate! And Keith is totally still in love with him, who wouldn't be! I'd leave a longer review response to you but I have about ten minutes left until I'm ordered off the internet, so sorry! Thanks for reviewing and here's your darling Sev in all his blackened glory as you put it!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: This is very long chapter but it just didn't split easily so I left it all together. It also changes perspective briefly at times. People's thoughts are as below:  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
*Lucius' Thoughts*  
  
_emphasis_  
  
This chapter is dedicated to honest_iago because she loves it so much and she's 18 on Wednesday! Happy Birthday Marwood (or should I say Mrs Pike?)!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
October arrived with a cold edge to the wind and an early frost. Narcissa was pretty well recovered from the events of summer, she was more conscious of what she said and did now but she had to admit that Lucius didn't really bother her on a daily basis. They had had a somewhat unconventional relationship for years which had often involved them barely speaking for weeks but now they appeared to have formed a silent agreement to leave each other be. Lucius was busy with his one-man campaign to end Dumbledore and Hagrid's respective careers and get the hippogriff destroyed and Narcissa felt it was best to leave him to it. **Nice to know he's found a hobby that doesn't involve harming children!**  
  
Narcissa had finally managed to hire another house elf but she wasn't sure it was working out. The elf was called Dippy and lived up to its name. She was perpetually happy and chirpy, bounced everywhere and even liked Lucius, who once kicked her down the stairs for being too cheerful. Narcissa didn't say a word about that incident; she saw the temptation. The house elf was quite clearly a few slices short of a loaf and Narcissa had taken to avoiding it as much as possible.  
  
She and her husband still exchanged the odd word but it was cold and disinterested more often than not. One morning in mid-October Lucius informed her as he left the breakfast table, "Narcissa there's an important party at the ministry next week."  
  
**What was that, an invitation? An order? Or just a random piece of information I don't really need? Ah well, I'll ask him later.**  
  
She returned to her breakfast and didn't give it another thought until Lucius accosted her on the stairs a week later. "You ready for that party tonight?"  
  
**"What?!" Now that he mentions it I seem to remember him saying something about a party.**  
  
"The party at the ministry tonight, I told you about it a week ago! Of course I realise that's quite short notice, it taking you three days to put your make up on and everything, but come on woman!"  
  
**Woman! Ooh, I'll get you for that one!**  
  
"You didn't tell me we were going! You said that there was a party, not that we were invited."  
  
"Of course we're invited!"  
  
**Oh yeah, who wouldn't want a deatheater at their social gatherings? What's your party piece, a spot of muggle torture before dinner?**  
  
"Right, well what time are we leaving?"  
  
"Be down here, ready to leave, at seven."  
  
**Oh yes, your royal worshipfulness!** She nodded and continued up the stairs then smiled strangely and turned back.  
  
"Lucius, what colour robes are you wearing?"  
  
"The dark green with the silver fastenings."  
  
"Ok." She smiled and went to rifle her extensive wardrobe; she had just the outfit for this occasion.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa walked downstairs at seven oh five precisely that evening.   
  
"Where have you been, what took so long? And what in hell's name are you wearing?" Lucius snapped.  
  
She glanced down at her outfit, "Robes."  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
She did indeed know what he meant. She was wearing a beautiful set of deep red robes, which added colour to her pale skin, and a black choker and matching bracelet to math the robes black fastenings. She looked wonderful, as did he in robes of deep forest green with silver fastenings. The only problem was that they clashed horribly, as Dippy demonstrated by walking in at that moment and saying, "Misses and Misters Malfoy you is looking very festive tonight!"  
  
"The bloody elf's right, together we look like a pair of bloody Christmas decorations."  
  
"Oh don't be silly dear, we look fine."  
  
"We look ridiculous, as I'm quite sure you realise!"  
  
"What, are you implying that I purposely dressed like this in order to clash with you?" she laughed.  
  
"If I didn't believe that to be beyond your level of intelligence then I'd say yes. The one thing I actually thought you were capable of was dressing suitably, but apparently now even that is beyond you."  
  
"If you say so dear, shall I go and get changed?"  
  
"No we don't have another week to spare, we're late as it is, come on."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
  
*******  
  
They arrived at the party half an hour late, Lucius now very much annoyed.  
  
"Now just slip in quietly and we'll separate once we're in there," he hissed at his wife.  
  
"Alright dear," she said, much louder than she needed to. She then swung open both doors at once causing their "quiet" entrance to become rather dramatic.  
  
People turned to look at them, they always made a stunning couple but now they were stunning for a different reason, they looked awful together. Narcissa smirked as Lucius cringed slightly so only she noticed.  
  
The two of them walked into the room and were immediately greeted enthusiastically by Fudge.  
  
"Mister and Mrs Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you here! You look delightful Mrs Malfoy, the two of you make such a handsome couple!"  
  
**What, is he colour blind? I hope all my hard work isn't going to be wasted. Oh no, everyone else is looking at us as though they need sunglasses!**  
  
Fudge waved someone over, "Lucius, I believe you know the Weasleys?"  
  
"Ah yes, Arthur and Mildred."  
  
Fudge nodded, "Well I have to go and speak to the ambassador I'll leave them to entertain you."  
  
Arthur was looking quietly handsome in a deep midnight blue coloured robe. Molly was on his arm dressed in a pretty shade of pink and brushing some non-existent dust off her husband's clothing.  
  
"Arthur, Mildred, good to see you. Pity about your robes Mildred, I suppose your dress robes were at the cleaners?" Lucius sneered at Molly.  
  
Arthur stepped forward as though to defend his wife but Molly held out her arm to stop him doing any serious damage. Narcissa decided to attempt to save the situation.  
  
"I think it was an inspired choice Molly, you look lovely dear."  
  
"Yes, almost as inspired as it was when you wore it last year," Lucius drawled.  
  
"I think it's great to use robes more than once," Narcissa said, her mouth curving in a mischievous smile, "Lucius is doing that tonight aren't you dear, and nobody's noticed the stain on the collar?"  
  
Lucius glared at his wife, "Well at least Arthur's wife isn't literally a scarlet woman," he sneered, before glancing at Molly and adding, "Then again with that hair..."  
  
Narcissa looked affronted and gave Lucius an effective sneer of her own before turning to the Weasleys, "Excuse me Arthur, lovely to see you again Molly, but I have to go and mingle."  
  
She smiled vacantly and walked away, grabbing a glass of champagne off a waiter's tray and downing it in one go. She felt she'd need it; it looked like being a long night.  
  
She sighed heavily and glanced around the room for something to entertain her. **Oh, now that looks like something that could make the evening much more interesting!** Standing in a corner, and glaring at the food table as though it had done him some great offence, was none other than Severus Snape.  
  
She smiled, almost without knowing it, and headed over to his corner.  
  
"Severus!" she exclaimed, then composed herself before he could turn around and coolly asked, as though she didn't care, "What are you doing here? This is a polite party. I thought you didn't do polite?"  
  
"I don't," he stated, seeming unsurprised to see her, "Dumbledore couldn't make it, I drew the short straw."  
  
"What's wrong with Dumbledore?"  
  
"I don't know, something to do with Potter, he's probably had a nasty nose bleed or stubbed his toe or something."  
  
She couldn't resist laughing at the long-suffering expression on his face. "I see you're expanding your wardrobe," she said glancing at his clothes, "It now includes black and black."  
  
Severus was wearing a simple, fitted black robe which was perfectly suited to him; he glanced down at his robe, then at Narcissa's and raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"You should be careful Sev, you could make a girl swoon with that expression."  
  
Severus chose to ignore her swooning remark, "I don't think you should be commenting on people's outfits, unless of course you and Lucius were going for a Christmassy effect in the middle of October?"  
  
"Well I don't know about him but I certainly was! Like it?" she gave a little twirl causing Severus to roll his eyes.  
  
"You coordinated your outfit so that you would clash with Lucius in an attempt to humiliate him." It wasn't a question, he knew her well enough to realise that that was exactly what she'd done.  
  
"Yes, pity he considers himself too refined to allow himself to blush."  
  
"I don't think even Lucius would blush merely because his wife wore an outfit that clashed with his."  
  
"Just because there isn't enough human left in _you_ to blush," she said taking another glass of champagne and downing it as quickly as the first.  
  
"I'm not human." He deadpanned.  
  
"Wow, is Severus Snape joking?" she teased.  
  
"No, he's trying to make you look stupid."  
  
"You're not being very nice to me!" she said, waving across a waiter who refilled her glass.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You tried to kill me."  
  
"That was years ago, we're over that," she said sipping her refilled champagne.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Gosh anyone would think you cared."  
  
"If I'd known then what I'd be doing now I'd have embraced the Dementors with open arms, I have since learnt the Weasley twins are a fate worse than soullessness."  
  
Narcissa smiled at him, "Speaking of Weasleys, Molly appears to have left Arthur and Lucy to fight it out."  
  
Molly was heading over towards where Narcissa and Severus were stood, leaving her husband and Lucius to glare at each other whilst being involved in conversation by Bartemius Crouch.  
  
"Hello, Narcissa, Professor Snape."  
  
Narcissa smiled and Severus inclined his head politely.  
  
"Molly doesn't Sev look handsome tonight?" Narcissa asked suddenly.  
  
Molly looked bewildered and shot worried looks back to where her husband and Lucius were looking less than congenially at each other.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, clearly realising that speech would not be wise and that the only proper course of action was a hasty retreat.   
  
"Would you ladies kindly excuse me, I have to go and pretend to be interested in the inane ramblings of Cornelius 'I am a fool' Fudge while actually staring at the wall behind his head to avoid having to chew off a leg through listening to his idea of conversation."  
  
He walked away, leaving Molly staring and Narcissa polishing off the third glass of champagne.  
  
"So Molly, how are things? I'm so sorry about Lucius, I love your robes!"  
  
Molly smiled, "Oh there's no need to apologise, Lucius and I were at school together and I can't say he's changed much since."  
  
Narcissa snorted, "I'm willing to bet he hasn't!"  
  
"He and Arthur have never liked each other and it only got worse as they got older. It didn't help that Arthur was head boy either, Lucius really didn't take well to that."  
  
Narcissa laughed, "Lucius was beaten to the head boy's position? Oh, that is too good!"  
  
Molly looked amused but then frowned a little, "Why do you let him talk to you the way he did before?"  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. Just husband and wife banter, you know." Narcissa didn't even manage to look convinced herself and Molly let the subject go noticing that her friend seemed to want to talk about something else.  
  
Narcissa and Molly chatted happily for a while, steering clear of topics such as Lucius, though Narcissa failed to understand how the woman could talk to her in such a friendly manner. **Does she not know what Lucius tried to do to her child? Does she really see me as different from him? I'd almost given up hoping anyone other than Sev would! She's such a good person to even look me in the face after what my husband did!**  
  
Eventually Cornelius Fudge, and a very bored looking Severus Snape, wandered over to speak with them. It took Narcissa ten minutes to palm Fudge off onto Lucius and soon Fudge was scuttling off to ingratiate himself with Mr. Malfoy, who would undoubtedly not thank his wife were he ever to find out. Molly had politely excused herself and gone back to her husband leaving Severus and Narcissa alone again.  
  
"I cannot believe the society Dumbledore can tolerate," Severus growled out, he had indeed looked close to chewing his own leg off while Fudge had been talking, **Well either that or just Avada Kedavraing the man on the spot and claiming self-defence!**  
  
The alcohol had put Narcissa in a good mood and she laughed, "I know, I hear he even socialises with ex-deatheaters!" she said in a mock-scandalised tone.  
  
"And the wives of current ones," Severus shot back.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't socialise with me, sends me his 'disappointed' look every now and again but besides that, nothing. You know I sent him a perfectly nice howler once and I didn't even get one back."  
  
Severus couldn't quite hide his smile at that comment.  
  
Narcissa felt that the evening was dragging on forever; she would have preferred to talk to Severus or Molly but kept getting whisked off by various people she didn't know, or was too drunk to remember that she knew.  
  
Eventually she escaped from the clutches of an ambitious young ministry worker, who could have been talking in Greek for all the sense he'd been making to her, and rescued Molly from Fudge and Crouch who had cornered her in a pincer movement which seemed decidedly unfair!  
  
"Thank you dear, I don't really enjoy these things, but I have to come for Arthur's sake. I don't know what they were talking about!"  
  
Narcissa smiled at Molly's devotion to her husband, "I'm not overly fond of these ministry functions myself, the highlight of this evening was seeing Sev. I didn't realise how much I missed him until I saw him again. Doesn't hurt that he looks quite so handsome either."  
  
"Oh Narc, I didn't know you cared," said a silky voice behind her, she turned to see Severus Snape walking away, robes billowing out behind him and **Damn it he's practically swaggering!** She felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
Molly gave her a sympathetic look but was now much too distracted by the fact that Arthur and Lucius had become embroiled in conversation, which appeared to be less a conversation and more a heated argument.  
  
"I think we should get over there!" Molly said, clearly concerned.  
  
**Why? I think Arthur's about to swing for Lucy and I'd pay good money to see that!** Still Narcissa followed Molly across to where her husband was sneering at an irate Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Honestly Weasley, you'd think with all those children you wouldn't miss one?" Lucius sneered.  
  
Narcissa was horrified and looked at Molly in an attempt to communicate her sorrow at her husband's attitude but Molly was more interested in the fact that her husband had now indeed swung for Lucius.  
  
Wands forgotten, the two of them began to scrap like children with Molly calling, "No, Arthur!" in vain. The attention of the whole room was now on the two brawling men.  
  
Molly looked pleadingly at Narcissa, who simply said, "Don't complain, Arthur's winning!" in a rather cheerful tone.  
  
Severus came up behind her and took hold of her arm at this point, leading her away before she could either embarrass or incriminate herself, "Admirable sentiment Narcissa, but not something you want Lucius to hear!" he hissed as they walked away from the crowd.  
  
She nodded, "Perhaps not."  
  
Severus glanced back towards the fight, "I never thought I'd find myself cheering on a Weasley," he commented.  
  
She laughed then remembered their previous encounter, "You realise that I knew you were there before, and that I wasn't really embarrassed." She suddenly seemed to realise the unconvincing state of her own argument, "Damn, champagne dulls my wits!"  
  
"You really didn't mean to say that last part out loud did you?" he said, smiling indulgently.  
  
She groaned and shook her head.  
  
"How much champagne have you had?"  
  
"About two and a half"  
  
"Glasses?"  
  
"Bottles."  
  
"You should be dead!"  
  
"Is that in response to how much I've drunk or the fact I've been married to Lucy for the last fifteen years?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"So I cheated death on a couple of occasions, you should be dead too!"  
  
"Well if you'd had your way..."  
  
"Ah, it was all in good fun!"  
  
"None of it was in good fun."  
  
"No, none of it was in good fun."  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"No, just crazy, but give me credit I'm crazy and coherent."  
  
Severus shook his head in despair. They both glanced back towards the fight, which had finally been broken up by Molly hexing them both into submission. Fudge was now chastising Arthur and apologising to Lucius who was looking around for Narcissa, eager to leave.  
  
"I have to go now," she said, not wishing Lucius to notice her with Severus, even though he did currently look fairly occupied with Fudge and Molly.  
  
"Ok, goodbye." Severus said in a voice devoid of emotion, which suggested he didn't really care whether she stayed or went.  
  
"Goodbye," she hesitated. "Alright, well I'm probably only doing this because I'm drunk but what the hell, I'm drunk so I can."  
  
Severus looked at her as though she had finally flipped, then opened his eyes wide in bewilderment as she kissed him softly, "Goodnight Sev."  
  
He simply stared as she walked away, then she turned back and called, "Don't be a stranger," before making her way through the crowd to where her husband and Arthur Weasley were now being scolded by Molly. Lucius looked as though he wanted to give the woman a piece of his mind but his painful split lip was making that difficult.  
  
Severus shook his head as he watched husband and wife leave together, each eyeing the other as though they were lower down the evolutionary ladder than flobberworms until Narcissa suddenly had a fit of giggles and burst out with "He beat you to the head boy's position, then he beat you to a pulp!" before they passed out of sight.  
  
***A) now you are just plain suicidal, woman and B) that is good!*** Severus thought, laughing softly.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa passed out in the car on the way home, much to her husband's disgust, *Can that woman not behave herself just for one evening?* When they reached Malfoy Manor he tried to wake her but she remained stubbornly unconscious. *Well I'm not going to carry her!* He got out of the car to see Dippy waiting at the gate, "Go and get Narcissa in to the house, put her in bed or something."  
  
"But I is too little to is lifting her!" Dippy protested, all the while bouncing up and down.  
  
"Find a way!" Lucius snapped, knocking the elf backwards in to the snow.  
  
He retreated into the house to heal his wounds, *Bloody Weasley!* He was still angry with his wife when he smiled suddenly. *Oh yes, that would be perfect.*  
  
He went up to his wife's bedroom to see her lying, still out of it, on the bed. He shook his head in disgust and ventured into her bathroom pulling open the cabinet. He removed a couple of small bottles and, very pleased with himself, left her to sleep it off.  
  
When he got downstairs he poured the hangover cure down the sink, Narcissa would not be having a pleasant awakening tomorrow morning.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa woke at six o'clock the following evening feeling as though she would never move again. Two minutes later she changed her mind and raced for the bathroom just in time to vomit into the toilet. She rifled the bathroom cabinet for a hangover cure but found the bottle missing, **Wha...where's the hangover thingy? Oh damn!** she thought as she sent a cascade of hair and skin care products into the sink. Deciding that they were probably happier where they were, she left them there and shut the door of the now empty cabinet. As she looked into the mirrored glass she saw a sight which made her scream and whirl around; there was a monster in the room. However when she turned there was nothing there, she frowned and glanced back. **Oh bugger, that's me.** Her make up from last night was half rubbed off and her hair was sticking out in sections from the elegant style it had started out in. She groaned, **I want to die!** She splashed some cold water on to her face and pulled off last night's robes, having some difficulty pulling them over her head as she had forgotten to unfasten them first. Eventually they were discarded and she pulled on a huge old t-shirt and crawled back into bed falling back into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
It was a further eighteen hours before she regained consciousness, head still pounding but stomach feeling less like it had an energetic house elf jumping on it. As if on queue the energetic house elf appeared.  
  
"You is awake Mrs Malfoy!"  
  
It seemed far too excited about this and Narcissa wondered for the thousandth time why the thing couldn't just be miserable and quiet for a change. She nodded but then regretted doing so as her headache worsened.  
  
"I'm dying," she croaked melodramatically.  
  
The house elf continued to bounce excitedly, "Is you? Can I's helping with that?"  
  
"What!?" **Did the house elf just threaten to kill me?** "Did you just threaten to kill me?"  
  
Dippy shook her head, "No, but if you is wanting me to..."  
  
Narcissa cut across before the elf could finish that thought, "I is wanting you to get me a cup of tea," she groaned again as she realised how she had just phrased that. "Go! Leave me to die in peace! Tell Lucius I'll haunt him till the day he dies, or until I get bored, whichever comes first."  
  
The house elf beat a hasty retreat to fetch some tea, when it returned Narcissa was holding her head in her hands, **What did I do last night?! Hang on it isn't last night any more, it's two nights ago! Hmm, why do I remember Sev being there?** She suddenly got the feeling that she did not want to remember something that was connected with Sev so she pushed it from her mind and took a sip of the hot tea before sending the excitable elf to fetch a painkilling potion, **Where did the hangover cure I had get to?! And is Dippy on drugs? Hmm, should look into that. Ooh but not right now.**  
  
She sat back against the pillows, sipping the tea, a memory of Severus slowly becoming clearer in her mind. She remembered an overheard conversation with Molly Weasley and her pathetic excuses afterwards. **Oh, I said some dumb things to Sev last night.** She then recalled someone saying in a voice which sounded remarkably like hers, "It was all in good fun," in reference to Severus having a near miss with the Dementors, **oh yeah, it sounded like me because it was me. I said some _really_ dumb things to Sev last night. Damn!** She thought back to the end of the evening even though some part of her subconscious mind was screaming at her to stay away and never think of it again. **I kissed Sev. Oh no, I passed out in the car!** She shook her head and took another sip of the hot soothing liquid then paused, **Hang on, back track, I KISSED SEV!** She spat the tea out and sent the cup flying, sitting up quickly enough to make her head feel like it had just exploded. She groaned and lowered her head into her hands, unable to be bothered caring about the teacup.  
  
**It's ok, it's ok. Oh no! It's not ok! I kissed Sev, after telling him that that whole me trying to kill him thing was all in good fun! I actually used the phrase 'all in good fun'. Hmm, I seem to also remember using the phrase, 'don't be a stranger'. What was I on?! Oh yes, alcohol. I'll never drink again!**  
  
Dippy bounced back in, making her head spin, "Hellos, I is broughting you painkiller potion, enjoy!"  
  
**Must kill house elf!** She took the potion and drank it, relieved when the pounding in her head ceased. "Thanks, I think. Must you bounce?"  
  
"I is only bouncing because I is a happy elf!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
The elf bowed and skipped out of the door. **Of all the house elves in the world how did I get stuck with that one?! Ok, bigger problems than the house elf right now. Like, I kissed my son's potions master for example!** She groaned and climbed out of bed promising herself a hot bath and some chocolate. **Oh yeah, I wonder how Lucius is? Ah, I don't care.**  
  
*******   
  
A/N: In case anyone's interested, Lucius has worn those robes before but there is no stain on the collar, Narcissa is trying to humiliate him.  
  
The line "glaring at the food table as though it had done him some great offence" belongs to honest_iago who helped with much of this chapter! Thank you to her!  
  
When Lucius and Arthur are arguing and Lucius says, "With all those children you'd think you wouldn't miss one no one is listening to them and as Lucius is very prestigious Fudge simply blames poor Arthur!  
  
Just a bit of timeline information for this fic - Lucius, Molly and Arthur were all in the same year at Hogwarts and they are ten years older than Narcissa, who is in turn two years older than Sev just in case anyone has forgotten.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this lighter hearted chapter. What do you all think of Dippy? What do you think of Narc's behaviour?  
  
In the next chapter Narc thinks over what she's done and she and Sev exchange some letters.  
  
Please review! If you want to know the last update before the fifth book is released will be in the 18th June (Wednesday) I will update again the week after and I just hope you don't all desert me! I myself will be in a little local bookshop at one minute past midnight with honest_iago to collect our readily reserved copies of the book. She said she's going to kill a significant character in it! I'm terrified! I just know she'll end up killing someone I love!  
  
I tell you what, why don't you tell me when you want the first update after the fifth book and I'll try and pick a date from your suggestions, as my exams are finished then it makes no difference to me really though I am going away for a few days so I can't leave it over a week after the book comes out. Anyway let me know what you think.  
  
Reviews will feed the cat and make me write they will also make me smile! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lune Project - I always figured the best way to get to Lucy would be to humiliate him, that and it's terribly fun! He's as vain as she is I think at times! Eep! You in red and your sister in green, that could have been embarrassing! I am totally in love with Alan Rickman! He's great for Snape but he is a little too old in my opinion too! I'm so pleased you like my Sev, I love writing him but I have to be careful to keep him in character. I think the twins could well destroy Hogwarts if they tried, probably if they didn't try as well! Who could blame Narcissa, not just with having Lucy as a husband but when Sev's the teacher what sane woman could resist? I know Narcissa isn't particularly sane but she was drunk and it was just one kiss, though God only knows what she'd have been up to given a bit longer at that party and a bit more alcohol! Then again any more alcohol and I think she'd have passed out, directly into his arms of course! Fidelity in marriage is important but Narc and Lucy don't have much of a marriage anymore and given the opportunity she'd leave Lucius at the drop if a hat, then again given enough provocation Lucius would probably kill Narcissa at the drop of a hat! Glad you like Dippy I came up with it because it just suits her so well, she's Dippy by name and Dippy by nature, dippy being British slang for mad and that house elf is crazy! Ooh, I like the Figg Potter connection, I think she's watching over Harry for Dumbledore or something, Arabella means yielding to pray? I hadn't heard that but it's intriguing. Woah, I knew there was a reason I got creeped out by Olivander! I never saw that anagram before and she's used them before with the Tom Marvelo Riddle = I am Lord Voldemort thing. Gosh, I hope that's coincidental but remember his whole thing about Voldemort being great in the first book, it's true Voldy did do terrible yet great things but to say that to Harry Potter seems a bit dodgy. Horrible teacher? I think we had another breakdown in communication, I meant a horrible exam paper coming up, at least I think that's what you're talking about. Good luck with that paper of yours it sounds really tough! Perhaps when I have time I should try other sorting hat websites but I have to admit that though I want to be in Slytherin I think Ravenclaw's the next best thing! Don't be sad at being a Huffleuff, I love the Hufflepuffs! Just think of the loveliness of poor, noble Cedric! I, for the record, am terribly clumsy and frequently fall over my own feet much to the amusement of my friends! It's true that none of the houses are bad, they all have good people, apart from Ravenclaw who just seems to lack people that Jo mentions, I really want to know who their head of house and resident ghost are. I too hope Draco will be safe and I share your fears for Ron. I get the nasty idea they may kill him but that would just be a crime! Now you've got me worried, personally I think if one of the trio were to die it would be most interesting if it were Hermione as Harry's a bit obvious and Ron always rushes in without thinking you never expect Hermione to die, not that I particularly want her to, though rather her than Ron. I am surprised English is not your first language you speak (or rather write) it very well! I was taught German for five years and French for one and I dabbled in sign language for quite a while till my teacher got too busy with other things but the only language I speak fluently is English. I gave up French after one year in school and can say very little in it and I only carried German on for five years because I had to do at least one language for that long. Sign language is the only language I genuinely enjoyed learning. I wish they'd teach other languages from when we were very young in this country though apparently they are starting to, I'm amazed at people who can speak more than one language! I never thought about having to translate the Harry Potter books I guess I just expected them to come ready translated or something which I know make no sense but I just didn't consider it. I wonder why the English versions cost more, maybe there's less demand for them? It's no problem to e-mail you, I understand the desire to know what she's going to do in this book, I'm going mad over here waiting for this Friday! It's actually perfect for me as my exams finish that morning then Harry Potter comes out at one minute past midnight Saturday morning, though I keep thinking of it as Friday night. Perfect way to wrap up exams! You can expect an e-mail some time next week, I'm a pretty fast reader and I almost certainly won't be able to put the book down so I'll probably get through it in a couple of days. Heck we all dream about HP from time to time! I wish I could get my copy signed but I'd end up with a restricting order for asking her too many questions and refusing to leave her alone! I hope you can get your own copy by the end of the year, in the meantime Fanfic and my summary will have to keep you going! Yes, how is Narc going to deal with having kissed Sev, well this chapter sees her put her foot in it again! Pansy, who you brought up in your review, will be mentioned in the next chapter for the first time, you will hear about her looks from Draco but not just yet that'll come in a letter to his mother just before the Yule Ball. Lucky for narc Lucy doesn't know about the Sev incident! I actually have a fair few chapters ahead of this ready written but if I post them all at once then you'd have to wait ages before I could post again, this is why I manage to update so frequently because I always have a good few chapters of a story written before I start to post it, I'd never be able to average writing two or three chapters a week! No one's mentioned getting mad with my long review responses so don't worry about it, if it gets on anyone's nerves I could always start putting them at the end of a chapter instead of the beginning! Actually I'll think about doing that it might be a good idea! Is it really amazing? Thank you so much, I see the e-mailing of the summary of book five as a way to express my gratitude for the nice and informative reviews! Thanks again for the nice reviews!  
  
Dark Comet - I know, she's bound to kill someone we all love! I really hope it isn't Lupin, though my money wouldn't be on him, I don't think she's had enough time to develop his character yet. I'd have thought she'd use him a bit more before she killed him off. Oh well, I don't know! I do know however that if she lays one finger on Neville or Severus I may have to go round to her house with a gun and make her re-write the whole book to my specifications! You said you were doing your GCSEs so I'm assuming from that that you're British, on BBC2 on Thursday night Jeremy Paxman's doing an interview with Jk in which she's going to talk about the next book. You've probably already heard about this but I thought I'd tell you just in case. I love Dippy too! She's just naturally crazy, though the cheering charm at birth idea would certainly make sense! I needed a Dobby replacement so I decided to use the opportunity to inject some humour into a very angsty story. I'm glad you liked Narc's behaviour, wonder what Lucius would think if he knew the worst of it? Or what Severus thinks? I think I'll update on the Wednesday (25th June) and then again perhaps on the Saturday (28th June) as I'm going away for a few days on the 29th but I won't be gone long, only three days or so, so the next update shouldn't take longer than usual. Oh god! Who's she going to kill? I'm going mad thinking about it, I have a bad feeling it'll be a Weasley personally and I want to bring back the death penalty for that heinous crime, (though I am opposed to the death penalty normally, I feel that killing a Weasley or Neville, Severus or Oliver merits a cruel and unusual punishment!) Thanks for reviewing! Gah! Fifth book! Wahoo! Oh and honest_iago thanks you for wishing her a happy birthday.  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - I'm glad you liked chapter seventeen so much I'm very fond of that one myself! Narcissa isn't half strange when she's drunk! As for Dumby, it really would have been courteous for him to send her a howler back but no! Yeah, she kissed Sev, who wouldn't given the chance?! But come on, how much affection do you think she gets from Lucius who she hates anyway and doesn't want within twenty miles of her at any given time! I think Sev was as shocked as you were. Lucius is a very mean git! I still kind of like him though! Harry Potter/Dragonheart crossover? Well, I haven't seen Dragonheart but I know the gist. I'm sure it makes for an interesting combination. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Emmies - Glad you like it and you will certainly be seeing more of it! Thanks for the review!  
  
HarryandGinny - Yay! I changed your views on Narcissa! I just liked the idea of her being a good person. I haven't got anything yet where she finds out what happened with Buckbeak, she might disown Draco for gross stupidity if she did! LOL! Oh Molly and Narc will stay friends though they won't see much of each other for a while, but their friendship will prove important one day! Narc is very different from Lucius particularly in her relationship with their son. She isn't as bad as him when it comes to prejudice but she can be a terrible snob! She's a nice person underneath that though, well most of the time, she is capable of being a little unpleasant! She may not hold the house elves in high esteem but she sort of likes them and she doesn't like seeing pain inflicted! I'm continuing, here's two chapters at once because I'm in a good mood with book five coming out! Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story and particularly glad you liked the last chapter as I was nervous as to how such a light hearted one would come across.  
  
Serepidia - Narc is a funny drunk, but she can't half take her alcohol as she did take two and a half bottles of champagne without passing out until they were in the car! Oh, she's mortified! My non-existent cat won't eat Dippy, she's not fit for human or animal consumption! She's not on drugs unfortunately that's just her normal personality, but at least she's happy. Hope she didn't annoy you, she'll be back but not in a staring role, Narcissa won't go near her if she can help it! Lucy isn't exactly wining any awards for maturity! Glad you liked the clashing robes I needed a way for her to embarrass him in a way that could look accidental! I don't think Narc is amused by the fact she kissed Sev but it was funny, the poor woman, who could resist Severus Snape? Here's the next two chapters! More updates will come soon, see end of chapter 19 for further information on that. Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Ok I think those reviews responses were almost as long as this chapter! Oh well, don't be mad with me people you're getting two chapters this time!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading the letter, they are not part of the letter!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Lucius was in a perpetually bad mood for weeks after the ministry party and he generally took it out by mocking Narcissa for her less than sober appearance that night. Narcissa herself was mortified and could not bring herself to speak to Severus to attempt to apologise or explain. Lucius gleefully related the entire tale to Draco when he came home for Christmas, provoking Narcissa to let slip that his father had not only lost the head boy's position to Arthur Weasley when he had been at Hogwarts but that he had also been involved in yet another undignified brawl with said Weasley.  
  
Narcissa noted sadly that in the fight for their son's allegiance the gloves were definitely off and Lucius was just as determined as she was not to lose. She wondered if Draco understood what was happening but he gave little indication either way. He neither sided with her against Lucius nor looked particularly scandalised when Lucius put her down, **there are days when I think he just doesn't think much of either of us! Then again I couldn't blame him if that were the case!**  
  
It was clear Draco deeply respected his father, but then Narcissa was the one he laughed with, played chess with and cried to on the odd occasions he allowed himself to show he was upset. **So what does that mean? Maybe it's just the typical conjugal roles, the mother's there for emotional support but it's the father who gets the respect and who will be followed and will ultimately win the battle. I thought feminism had got us further than that!**  
  
She had been tempted to buy him a Firebolt for Christmas but had ultimately decided against it, he couldn't constantly blame his quidditch performance on his broom. His enthusiasm for the game itself was minimal compared to his enthusiasm for beating Potter. **If he just relaxed and enjoyed the game he might have a better chance of winning.** In the end she had spoilt him rotten, perhaps even more so than usual, as if trying to compensate for the unfriendly atmosphere of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco was busy gloating at the fact that the Dementors had arrived at a quidditch game causing Potter to plummet from his broom which had then proceeded to hit the Whomping Willow and be utterly destroyed. Narcissa remembered the Willow being planted at the start of her third year she'd always thought it was an odd choice of tree for a school grounds particularly as several students had been injured by it through playing chicken with the branches. She remembered there'd even been a club amongst the second years whose initiation ritual was to get close enough to touch the trunk. They had been forbidden to go near it after someone nearly lost an eye and she could imagine what it would do to a broomstick.  
  
Christmas was strained, it had become blatantly clear that no one was enjoying themselves and yet they were all acting as though things were fine. A delicate balance was being maintained in order to keep up an illusion they had all seen through but didn't want to end. Narcissa knew that if they ever admitted that they knew it was as illusion then her safety in the house would no longer be assured, not that it was particularly assured as it was.  
  
Draco seemed more like his father than ever, even if he didn't run Narcissa down in the way Lucius did. His attitude to life and to other people was the same as Lucius'. For the first time since he was old enough to walk and talk Draco slept in on Christmas day, uninterested in the decorations or the dinner and not really that interested in his gifts. Whatever magic had existed in their previous Christmases together had clearly dissipated. Draco responded to her greeting of merry Christmas with a "Yeah, great."  
  
Altogether Narcissa was half pleased to send Draco back to school, his attitude hurt her and caused her too many sleepless nights. He had been writing to her less frequently of late and when he did write it was always to complain, he never did ask how she was doing.  
  
*******  
  
The new year inspired no feeling of hope in her but as the weather improved her spirits improved with it, instead of the rainy mush they had been inundated with over Christmas the weather had become cold and crisp, refreshing, bracing. **Definitely my kind of weather!** She began to cheer up a little, after all, this was not over yet. Draco was fourteen years old he would grow up and he would change. There was no point in thinking that his future was set down in stone, by thinking that she just fell in to the trap of doing what everyone else did and writing off her son because of her husband and she had long ago decided she would never do that.  
  
Her mind returned to the previous October and she still cringed at the memory of her behaviour at the ministry party where she had seen Severus. Lucius had avoided taking her to any similar functions since, **Can't imagine why.**  
  
The incident was brought to mind one afternoon when she was sat in her study with a fire blazing in the grate catching up on her own finances, she was wealthy in her own right and as she usually spent Lucius' money her finances were quick to sort out as she rarely ever withdrew money from the account. A tapping at the window attracted her attention and she saw a tawny owl outside carrying a letter. She opened the window and it flew in, looking grateful to be in the warmth. The letter was sealed with a Slytherin crest and was clearly from Hogwarts but she was unsure as to who would have sent it. The only person who would use a Slytherin crest would be...**Severus. Oh dear.**  
  
She broke open the seal, her hands trembling a little at what the letter might say. She took out the parchment and set it on her desk, but as she was about to read it the owl began demanding attention.  
  
**Bugger, I think it's hungry!**  
  
She went into Draco's room and found a bag of owl treats, **this is what comes of hiring a house elf you can't stand to have near you, you end up having to do everything yourself!**  
  
The owl was placated with the treats and flew off again, it clearly hadn't been told to wait for a reply.  
  
She once again turned her attention to the letter and realised from the handwriting that it was indeed from Severus. **Ok how bad can it be? Well, I got drunk, kissed him, told him that trying to kill him was all in good fun and generally made a complete fool of myself! Yeah, I'm thinking I'd rather not know what's in this letter.**  
  
Dear Mrs Malfoy, **[bit formal, is that good or bad?]**  
  
Guess what your prat of a son's done this time. You don't know? Well let me enlighten you! He and three other Slytherin students dressed up as Dementors and made their way on to the quidditch pitch in the middle of a quidditch game in which Gryffindor were playing Ravenclaw. **[I see, or rather I don't see.]**  
  
It appears that they were attempting to take advantage of Mr Potter's severe reaction to the Dementors in hopes that he would lose his concentration and therefore the game. They have all received detention and point reductions but I thought you might like to be informed of your son's new propensity for dressing up.  
  
Draco seems to cause trouble wherever he goes and I for one have had enough of it. Please remind him why he goes to school. In case you've forgotten, (or are perhaps too drunk to remember), **[Ouch! That was a bit below the belt!]**, that is to learn, not to torment the Gryffindors tempting as it must be for the boy in his simple minded state. All it remains for me to say is that I sincerely hope your son hasn't inherited his mother's ability to tolerate excessive amounts of alcohol or he won't be easy to deal with in a few years time.  
  
Yours as ever,  
  
S. Snape  
  
Head of Slytherin House  
  
P.S. You said not to be a stranger.  
  
Narcissa was left fuming. **Ooh, I'll get you for that one Sev! And do you actually think Draco's easy to deal with now?! Dressing up is it? Well, I suppose he never had a chance of growing up normal living in this house!**  
  
She sighed and put her head in her hands and then much to her own surprise began to laugh. The whole thing was just too ridiculous! She laughed till tears flowed down her face, the image of Draco dressing up as a Dementor really was just too funny for words. She eventually calmed down enough to draft a letter to her son about the issue.  
  
Ok Drake, dressing up as a Dementor now is it? I suppose boys all deal with puberty in different ways, some sulk in a dark corner, some turn into hormonally charged time bombs and you choose to dress up as a Dementor; well whatever helps you cope dear. I just wanted to let you know that I will always support you through these difficult times.  
  
Your loving mother (who, by the way, had better things to do than read letters about your misbehaviour!)  
  
She giggled as she re-read the note and sealed it in an envelope. **Now I just have to find a way of replying to Severus that doesn't involve me losing all dignity! Ok, so that's not possible but it couldn't hurt to try.**  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I have admonished my 'prat of a son' for his behaviour and hope you will forgive his propensity for troublemaking. I would like to add at this point that trouble seemed to follow you and your friends at school as well and you have no right to talk about tormenting Gryffindors! I was not drunk when I received your letter, nor is being drunk a usual occurrence for me I was merely feeling a little beyond caring that night so I decided to do what I felt like for once! Sorry if I offended your sensibilities and I am truly sorry for the comment about the Dementor incident being all in good fun.   
  
On a more serious note, don't be too hard on Draco, Christmas stank and I don't think he's very happy at the moment.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
N. Malfoy.  
  
It was only after she sent the letter she realised the ambiguous nature of the line, 'I did what I felt like for once'. **That was meant to refer to getting drunk but it could just as well be read as being why I kissed him! Damn. I knew this couldn't end well, why did I kiss him? Oh yeah, I wanted to!**  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter we see letters from Draco and a mention of a certain incident involving Potter's head! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading the letter, they are not part of the letter!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
MUM!  
  
I got that letter when I was in the common room! Pansy got hold of it and read it out to everyone! Now they're all laughing at me and they think you're completely crazy! Life stinks, Potter's got a Firebolt, I'm the joke of the Slytherin common room and even you can't be nice to me!  
  
Draco.  
  
Narcissa sighed upon reading his letter, she found it funny on one level but on another rather disturbing. **Good for Pansy (whoever that is) it serves him right for doing something so daft in the first place! I could have been a lot worse, I let him off pretty lightly and it's hardly my fault that Potter has a Firebolt! Now he's mad at me, fantastic! Well, he's not getting an apology he'll just have to calm down on his own.**  
  
It wasn't two weeks though before she received yet another disgruntled letter from her son, only this time his anger was purely directed at Harry Potter rather than herself.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm still angry with you, just for the record, but I needed to tell someone about how weird and deeply unfair my life is! **[My son, ever the drama queen!]**  
  
I went into Hogsmeade today and Crabbe, Goyle and I were looking at the Shrieking Shack, minding our own business, when Weasley comes along. Next thing we know there's someone we can't see hurling mud at us! Then Potter's head appears in thin air! We cleared off pretty quickly after that and headed back to school. **[Translation, you ran for it!]**  
  
I told Professor Snape and he said he'd speak to Potter, he's not allowed to go to Hogsmeade you see because of the whole Sirius Black thing. He doesn't seem to have got in trouble though! **[Ahh, were you disappointed that the nasty Potter boy didn't get told off? Grow up Drake!]**  
  
Life just isn't fair; it took me forever to get that mud out of my hair! Stupid Potter gets away with everything!  
  
Draco  
  
**What on earth is that all about? Why is it that everything connected with Potter is so wholly unbelievable? It must have been a spell of some sort, an illusion or an invisibility spell gone wrong? Maybe even an invisibility cloak though that seems unlikely! Throwing mud at people who couldn't even fight back seems a bit of a low trick, sounds like he's growing up to be just like his father!**  
  
In a few days time she heard from her son yet again before she had even replied to his first letter.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
You won't believe what's happened now! **[Try me!]** That mudblood Granger slapped me! I want you to write a strongly worded letter to Dumbledore complaining about her, her kind shouldn't be in the school in the first place! It was all because I laughed at that idiot Hagrid as well, he was blubbing like a baby because they're going to execute his hippogriff, probably the closest thing he's ever had to a friend! Stupid mudblood I should have hexed them all into next week!  
  
Draco.  
  
P.S. Do something, for goodness sake they always get away with these things!  
  
Narcissa had kept every single letter her son had ever sent her but this one she simply screwed up and tossed into the bin, thoroughly disgusted. **If that's anything like what you said to her I can't say I'm surprised she slapped you! Hagrid was crying? Oh the poor man! I can't believe I thought so badly of him, he seems almost childlike sometimes! Oh the idea of him being so upset is horrible! Damn why did I let Lucius deal with the Hippogriff incident! Because I couldn't be bothered! Well, that's the last time I get him to take care of something! As for Draco, well he can bloody well handle this himself, there are days when I'm ashamed to admit to being his mother!**  
  
*******  
  
Easter came and went and Draco's letters were few and far between, they told her little about what was going on and instead merely complained about anything and everything. Narcissa grew tired of reading about the same things over and over again, it seemed Draco was satisfied with nothing. His favourite things to complain about being, Potter, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, Weasleys and Gryffindor, not necessarily in that order.  
  
Draco said he was training hard for the final of the quidditch cup, he tried to sound confidant but reading between the lines of his letters Narcissa realised he didn't think they were going to win even though they were up on points. She received a very downtrodden letter on the day of the match informing her that they had indeed lost. She couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him then, Draco sounded quite depressed at their loss, it was also the most civil letter she had received from him in months.  
  
Relenting she boxed up some chocolate frogs and sugar quills and wrote him a very sympathetic letter back.  
  
He responded with the usual complaints about his broomstick and Potter and Gryffindor and managed eventually to all but blame her for not buying him a new broom. Narcissa threw her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender, **I give in, it's all my fault well of course it is! What was I expecting, God he just gets worse lately!**  
  
*******   
  
Two chapters because the fifth book's out soon and my exams are nearly over so I'm feeling generous!  
  
Reassurance to any Pansy haters, there will be no Pansy/Draco romance. I have to admit though that the way I have written her in this story I like her. However, everyone on fanfic seems to hate the girl with a passion so before anyone complained about the two of them I promise no romance between them!  
  
The growing up to be like his father comment from Narc was because she was a Slytherin Head Girl and a friend of Sev's do you think it's likely she'd like them or they'd like her? No, they didn't and the feeling was mutual but there will be more about that in a couple of chapters time. I just thought I'd explain here.  
  
Alright I've decided that the next update of this story will be on Wednesday the 25th June. That should give people time to buy and read the fifth book as I doubt anyone will be reading Harry Potter fanfic this weekend! After that I might update on the Saturday (28th June) it depends on whether anyone's read the other update or not by then. I go away for two or three days on the 29th so I won't update again until I'm back which should be the 1st or 2nd of June. Hope everyone enjoys the fifth book and my deepest sympathies to those who can't get it yet! (Lune Project my thoughts and sympathies are with you in this difficult time!)  
  
Please review!! Make my day! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
IMPOTANT A/N: As of the fifth book being released my story became AU, I will be following the first four books but facts and plotlines from the fifth book really don't fit with my story so I'll be continuing with it as though the fifth book hadn't come out. Hope no one minds, but it doesn't work otherwise!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Serepidia - You might not get the book till July? What? Is that through choice? Well I hope you do get it soon, as your unhappy face suggested you wanted it but wouldn't get it. Glad you liked the last two chapters and here's another two because I haven't quite decided on when my next update will be, it might be Saturday but if I only get one review or something I'll leave it a little longer, as I go away for a couple of nights after Saturday and I might decide to update when I get back. I promise no later than Wednesday July 2nd and hopefully before. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - I love Draco but I have to admit I was totally on Hermione's side when she slapped him and I'm not Hermione's biggest fan so that's saying something! I like Pansy, I don't think she's ever done anything to make people hate her so much and the Gryffindors are really mean to say she looks like pug! I think she and Draco would be really sweet actually but in my fic it just isn't right. I hate Draco and Hermione and though I don't despise Draco and Ginny quite so much I still don't tend to read them. The worst of all though are those crazy people who think Harry and Hermione belong together! Come on it's obviously her and Ron! Pansy and Draco do make a hell of a lot more sense than most other people he's paired with but personally I don't see her with him in this story though I've read some sweet one's about them I seem to remember. I was so excited after seeing the interview on Thursday! I was sat on my bed watching and was literally bouncing up and down through most of it! It's coming out tonight and I still feel like I can't wait, though by the time I post this it will have been out for a while! Thanks for reviewing! My day is indeed made, particularly when you combine reviews with the fact my last exam was this morning and I'm getting book five at midnight tonight!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Why do people hate Pansy so much? I don't get what she did, she's better behaved than Draco. Ah well, I can assure you she and he will have no romance in this fic or any others that I write as I'm pretty sure there's going to be a third part to this story. She will crop up again but not much. Personally I like her, I particularly like the fact that the books say she isn't pretty but Draco still takes her to the dance which suggests he isn't a shallow person. But in my fic he doesn't take her because he likes her in that way! You tried to curse her in a song fic? Poor girl, I think she's more hated than Voldemort on the internet! Thanks for reviewing glad you liked the chapters!  
  
Trillium - Narcissa destroyed the wand so that Lucius wouldn't find it as he would be deeply suspicious. Also her own wand is just as good and better suited to her as it chose her and the unicorn heart-string one didn't, the only reason she would have used it would be to do something illegal and not get the blame but she has made up her mind not to murder Lucius so anything else she can pretty much do with her own wand. The third reason is that they are highly illegal and if the ministry raided again and found it she'd be in big trouble! Jason pulls off Lucy's arrogance so well! I didn't know he'd compared the deatheaters to the nazis but they've always reminded me of them for some reason, I wonder sometimes if J.K. intended that because there are serious parallels between Hitler and Voldemort! Bad childhoods for example and then the fact that neither are what they think people should be, i.e. Voldy with his whole pureblood issue when he's only a half blood and Hitler with his belief that the best type of people were blond haired and blue eyed whereas he himself was not! I don't give Jo enough credit it has to be said, I get on a rant and focus on all the bad parts! Personally I adored Snape from day one but that could just be because I have a liking for the bad guys! You're right about Siri and Sev being grey characters and I love them both it's more the house prejudice that gets to me but she really seems to have addressed that with the sorting hat in book five so my point becomes obsolete! What's the statement Draco makes in first year that shows his family life is messed up? It's been a while since I did anything but flick through that book to help with this story and it's predecessor so I don't remember individual moments much anymore. Good point about him not getting revenge in book three that never even occurred to me! I won't say too much about book five in case you haven't read it but it doesn't exactly paint him in the best of lights but I will always pity him because I do not believe that his prejudices are his own. Yeah, I'd probably kick Dippy down the stairs too! And we could all do with whatever she's on, perhaps Narcissa most of all! Thanks for the two reviews!  
  
Lune Project - Earth receiving Lune Project, (feel less embarrassed now I said something silly too?) Dippy likes Lucius! After he kicked her down a flight of stairs! And you don't think she's mad? Not that Narcissa has any right to be thinking of anyone else as mad! Don't fear for the little creature I won't allow Lucuis to kill her! Sev can joke, he just has a wicked sense of humour! Dumbledore's sense of humour is indeed very different! I think Sev probably would have simply granted Draco a full pardon but that wouldn't allow him as much scope to mock Narc and also Draco has been getting on his nerves a bit, besides can you imagine the earful he probably got from McGonagall about that one!? LOL! I never actually thought of these things from Narc or Lucy's perspective before I started writing this apart from at the quidditch world cup where I was fascinated at the chance to get a glimpse of the three of them together, then I started thinking about Narc and what kind of a person she might be. Narc should definitely try taking your advice about not getting drunk, the woman acts oddly enough sometimes when she's sober! Her dignity is in shreds! I think she regrets it and she doesn't, she regrets it because it was undignified and he's mocking her but at the same time she got to kiss Sev! On one level at least she definitely doesn't regret it! Poor Narc impaled upon the sword of her own drunken words! Draco is growing up in a darker way, Lucius is a very bad influence and it's going to get worse I'm afraid! But the next chapter is a respite from the friction that's begun to exist in his relationship with his mother. I really, really don't want Draco to become a deatheater but I have a nasty feeling he will. I just pity him so much, his upbringing is not his fault! I wonder what really made Sev turn from Voldy? I really want to know which is why I wrote Tuning Point because I decided to simply have a crack at it myself. I wish Jo would tell us! I hate Fudge! There are very few characters in Jo's books with whom I feel no sympathy or don't like at all, (you're talking to the girl to feels sorry for Pettigrew!) but I really detest Fudge, he seemed all cute at first with his lime green bowler hat but he's a coward and an idiot! Sev is not evil (well slightly in a very delicious way! ;O)) and I would so join the Society for the Promotion of Severus Welfare! I'm flattered you'd choose to rely on my background of Sev if Jo doesn't tell us anything! I've read book five and I still don't know what Dumby told Sev to do in fact I am very confused about that! I do like Pansy as I write her and I like her in the books I have to admit. I just think she and Draco are better off as friends! Perhaps she does envy the trio or Draco, now why would you think she might envy him? Draco's dress robes didn't sound fantastic either! LOL! Narcissa doesn't know Pansy, what gave you the idea that she disliked her? She rather likes the incident where Pansy read the letter out as she thinks it's amusing and that Draco deserved it. The only time they might meet is in the sequel to this sequel, yes I am now writing a third part to this story, then you'll get an opinion on her! Pans will be mentioned again though! German was interesting but I have little talent for languages unfortunately! Arabic sounds fascinating we don't learn anything like that, personally I've always wanted to do Latin! I do think your English is very good! Life ain't fair, good luck with those exams! I like badgers! What's wrong with Badgers? They're beautiful, adorable, fiercely protective of each other, good fighters and very clean animals! Personally I always wondered why the symbol of Ravenclaw house was an Eagle and not a Raven? Cedric was indeed a hero and can I just say I hate Cho Chang, she has indeed brought shame on my house! Hagrid says too many things without considering the consequences! I am definitely going to dream of the lovely Sev! As for Narc doing something nice for Draco, funny you should say that, read these two chapters! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: So sorry for the really long review responses, do you think I should start putting them at the end of a chapter rather than at the beginning, I'm starting to think it might be irritating to have to scroll though them. Well, let me know. Two chapters again this time! And a day earlier than I said they'd be as I just felt like updating!  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It was well into summer and Draco was sending his mother almost daily letters requesting help with one subject or another, it seemed he was determined not to be beaten by anyone this year. Narcissa was happy to oblige but her letters were colder than they used to be, containing little more than factual information. She knew that she was simply pushing him away but she was angry at her son's behaviour over the last school year and she didn't want to pretend that everything was alright when it so obviously wasn't.  
  
Lucius was rather pleased with himself for getting the Hippogriff sentenced to be executed, so she was surprised when he was in a foul temper the morning after it should have happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked timidly, after he had finished yelling at the house elf for breathing or some such nonsense.  
  
"That beast escaped."  
  
"The hippogriff?"  
  
"No. That other beast I could have been talking about!"  
  
Narcissa decided a tactical retreat was called for under the circumstances so she nodded and slipped out of the room. Personally she was more concerned with the fact they still hadn't captured Sirius Black than that an animal had escaped execution but then she and Lucius rarely had the same priorities! She smiled briefly, imagining the happy look that was undoubtedly on Hagrid's face, **I doubt he's even that bothered about Sirius Black evading capture again as long as his pet's safe!**  
  
The rumours surrounding Sirius Black's escape were numerous and nonsensical and Narcissa took comfort from the fact that he was unlikely to stay in Britain with the ministry and the Dementors after him.   
  
Draco wrote again to tell her that their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was leaving because he was a werewolf, Severus had apparently informed the Slytherins one morning at breakfast. Draco passed his exams well but not quite as well as his father wanted, again! Narcissa declined to argue with Lucius about it, hoping he'd have other things on his mind once Draco got home. **Like the fact that a werewolf has been teaching his son perhaps? I'm sure he'll love that one when he finds out! Poor Lupin, that must be why he was ill so much back in school. Why would Sev do that, that's just cruel, the poor man's liable to be shunned by society and after all the upset he's had in his life he really didn't need this!**  
  
She got out a quill and composed a short note to her friend.  
  
Severus, this may be none of my business but could I ask what prompted you to tell the students that Remus Lupin was a werewolf? I realise you did not like the man or his friends when you were at school together but if that was why you told them then why wait until the end of the year as I am guessing you have known this for some time. Is everything alright? I keep hearing the oddest rumours about the night Black escaped. I was just wondering if you could explain what was going on.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
The response was not as polite as the letter she had sent but at least he had responded.  
  
Dear Narcissa,  
  
You were right, it is none of your business! However if you must know then I can't really explain it all in a letter. You could meet me if you really want the story, I'll be in Hogsmeade on the second Wednesday of the summer holidays.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Narcissa received the reply the morning of Draco's return home on the Hogwarts Express, she scribbled a quick reply and sent it off.  
  
Sev,  
  
I'll be in the Three Broomsticks at three o'clock. I really do want an explanation. Oh and I have something to add to this story myself, can't say more in a letter.  
  
Narcissa  
  
**Perhaps it's time someone told him Sirius Black wasn't guilty? Oh he's going to love me for keeping that one quiet!**  
  
Draco was subdued as she met him off the train, it seemed he had already foreseen his father's response to his exam results. Lucius however was too busy complaining to Fudge about escaped hippogriffs to remember something as trivial as his son returning home so Narcissa collected Draco alone.  
  
"How are you?" she asked after he had not spoken more than two words to her in the first five minutes.  
  
He shrugged irritably and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned him round to face her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Everything, I'm being a grumpy, bad tempered teenager who feels the world is out to get me? Or everything, something is genuinely wrong?"  
  
He gave a small smile, "Maybe a bit of both, it does feel like the world is out to get me!"  
  
"Alright, well there's only one cure for this!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ice cream! Let's go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"With the trunk!? And my owl?"  
  
"Why not? After all as your father would put it, 'We're Malfoys, who would dare to question us?'"  
  
He laughed at her impersonation of Lucius' most arrogant tone. "Ok, let's go. Or not."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco nodded at the station entrance and she turned to see Lucius heading towards them. "Oh goodie! I thought he wouldn't notice the date, he seemed to have forgotten all abut you coming home this morning."  
  
"Well he doesn't look happy."  
  
Narcissa snorted, "What else is new!" She regretted saying it though when she saw an odd look of pain on her son's face.  
  
Lucius spotted them and marched over, "Narcissa, why didn't you tell me Draco was coming home today?!" he snapped.  
  
"I thought you were busy and I assumed you would have remembered yourself."  
  
"You should have reminded me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said attempting to placate her husband as she was pretty sure it would not be her who would have to bear his anger.  
  
He turned to Draco, "Come along, we need to talk!"  
  
Draco nodded and followed his father Narcissa trailing behind with the luggage.  
  
*******  
  
Yeah this chapter's really short, but I'm putting up two at once so it's not so bad. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and Narcissa's owl.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
SHOUTING  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 21  
  
When they reached home Lucius and Draco disappeared into Lucius' study and Narcissa went up to her own to see if Severus had replied to her note. A piece of parchment had been dropped onto her desk and her owl, Osiris, was perched on the top of a bookcase.  
  
She grabbed an owl treat from a draw and scratched the Tengmalm's owl on the head, "It's ok, I don't think I'll need you again today, go and sleep."  
  
The owl soared out of the window and she picked up the note.  
  
That's fine, I'll see you then.  
  
Severus.  
  
**A man of few words as usual!** She smiled and pushed the note into a draw, her smile faded however as she heard yelling from the floor below. It wasn't just Lucius either, she could hear her son yelling just as loudly.  
  
She sighed and made her way quickly down the stairs and headed for Lucius' study. She didn't hesitate but swung open the door to find her husband and son on their feet yelling unintelligibly at each other.  
  
"ENOUGH!" she screamed over the row they were creating. Much to her surprise, they both fell silent and looked at her.  
  
"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" she asked, taking advantage of having caught their attention to take control of the situation.  
  
"He's yelling at me about my grades again and there's nothing wrong with them! And it isn't my fault we lost the quidditch cup either!" Draco started yelling again before Lucius could say anything.  
  
"You cannot blame your performance on your broom and I will say when your exam results are adequate, you were beaten by that mudblood again!"  
  
"SHUT UP! Both of you," Narcissa took a deep breath and started again. "Lucius his exam results were fine and I'm sure he tried very hard, also please do not swear at him. On another topic I thought you had to go to France tonight and if so you better keep an eye on the time. Draco your father is right you cannot blame your quidditch performance on your broomstick, that's ridiculous your broom is a perfectly good model and it takes all seven players working together to win or lose a match it is not entirely on your head."  
  
They both opened their mouths to speak again and she silenced them by holding up her hand, "No Draco, I will listen to nothing more until you've calmed down and Lucius I really do think you're going to be late, I'll have Dippy pack your things."  
  
"Thank you," Lucius nodded tersely at her, in too much of a hurry to make an issue about her taking over a little.  
  
Draco glared at her, said, "Have a nice trip!" to his father in a tone which suggested he hoped quite the opposite would happen and stormed out of the study slamming the door behind him.  
  
"He needs to learn some manners," Lucius snapped as he sorted through some papers on his desk.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't shout at him so much, your expectations of him are very high and are therefore very difficult for him to live up to," she ventured.  
  
He snorted, "I think I can deal with my own son, now are you going to get that house elf to pack by bags or not?!"  
  
**I should have made someone pack your bags years ago!** "Of course," Narcissa left the room closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
*******  
  
Two hours later Lucius left the manor and peace reigned once again, until Draco turned on the wizarding wireless in his room at a volume that could have woken the dead. Narcissa sighed, **you can deal with this, he just needs to talk to someone and get things sorted out. Without Lucius being around to muck things up!**  
  
She went to the door of his room and knocked loudly so as to be heard over the racket. **Who on earth is that? Does it mean I'm old if I'm wondering whether music was that noisy in my day?! I swear it wasn't!**  
  
"GO AWAY!" Draco yelled irritably through the door.  
  
**You want to act like a child? Well two of us can do that!** "NO!" she yelled back, "LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"  
  
She didn't quite catch the next comment but did register that the last word was off.  
  
"That better have been shall I turn the wireless off!" she muttered.  
  
She tried the handle of the room but found it locked. "LET ME IN! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU DO!"  
  
The door was suddenly pulled open so harshly that she was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. Her son was red in the face through angry shouting and his hair was ruffled. He glared at her, "What?" he snapped.  
  
She couldn't stay angry; he looked so small and vulnerable. Of course he _was_ small, his premature birth meant he had always been small for his age, but in the grandeur of his large bedroom he looked smaller than usual.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, or as quietly as she could with loud music still blasting out  
  
"NO! I'm sick of you two and I hate my life!"  
  
She crossed the room and turned off the music tuning it into another channel which played older music from the days of her youth. A quiet song she remembered dancing to with Greg at a Christmas dance many years ago came on and she smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"You're all messed up today aren't you?" she said turning to face Draco.  
  
He nodded miserably.  
  
"Come here," she said holding out her arms and embracing him. "It's alright."  
  
He hugged her and sniffed quietly. They remained like that for a long moment before she released him and brushed his silvery hair back behind his ear. "I tell you what, you're father's gone and I don't have any plans for this evening so why don't we go out?"  
  
"Alright," he seemed on the verge of tears and his quiet voice hurt her, **where's my ever confident son? I haven't seen him this upset in so long!**  
  
"Well come on then, let's find you something to wear," she opened his large mahogany wardrobe and started looking at his dress robes.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We're going out to dinner, champagne, five courses, the works! In fact we're going to Wilson's."  
  
Draco gasped, Wilson's was a very expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley, it was small and exclusive and served only the best food. Narcissa had been there with Greg and Morgana once and on another occasion with Lucius in the early days of their relationship. Lucius had only gone because she wanted to; he hated the place, as it was a family restaurant that had been founded by a Muggle-born almost a century ago. They cooked their own food using no magic, which was very unusual in wizarding restaurants, as most wizards did not appreciate the wait while their food was cooked. "Are you serious!?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Narcissa grinned at her son's surprised face.  
  
"And can we really order champagne?!"  
  
"If you want, then yes. You can order whatever you like!"  
  
"Wow! Thanks mum!"  
  
"That's alright, I think you could use cheering up and we can sort out all your problems over dinner. Now get your dress robes on and we'll leave in half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour!" **Please don't let him start about it taking longer than that to do his hair!** "Surely you'll need longer than that!" he grinned at her and she threw a cushion at him narrowly missing his head.  
  
"Get dressed, you little brat!" she laughed and left to get changed.  
  
*******  
  
In just over half an hour they were in Diagon Alley, Narcissa had booked a table and found that the Malfoy name really could get you almost anything, including a table at the wizarding world's most exclusive restaurant.  
  
They had a table by the window overlooking one end of Diagon Alley. There were little lights all over the sides of the buildings and everyone was in eveningwear. Draco was in a silvery grey robe with a black cloak lined in white silk. Narcissa was wearing a simple Lilac robe with a deep blue cloak. They had ordered champagne but Narcissa was wary that neither of them should drink too much of it, **no point in having a repeat performance of the last time I drank champagne!**  
  
"We're both having one glass and no more! I'm only letting you have it as a treat! And I should probably stay away from it anyway."  
  
"Why should you stay away from it?"  
  
"Er, let's just say I had a bit too much last time I went near it and it had some er, interesting results."  
  
"You were legless!" he laughed at the idea of his mother being out of control.  
  
"Not exactly!" she protested before joining in with his laughter but blushing at the memory of her encounter with Severus at the Ministry function.  
  
She waited until they had finished their starter and were waiting for a fish course before asking him to tell her what was wrong.  
  
"I guess I was just in a bad mood, it's just been one thing after another this year. That incident with Potter's head in Hogsmeade, the dressing up as a Dementor thing, which I am willing to admit was not my finest hour and then being slapped by that girl! And now father and my results and the quidditch cup!"  
  
**If that little collection of incidents is all you have to worry about in life then you're luckier than most,** she thought sadly. "Sweetheart, ignore Potter and his friends, they aren't worth fighting with. The Dementor thing was hilarious! But very silly and a bit pointless! The quidditch cup can wait until next year and your father is wrong, your results are brilliant and I won't hear otherwise from him or anyone else."  
  
He smiled at her, "You really know how to put things in perspective don't you?"  
  
She laughed and nodded, "Always keep things in perspective Drake, making mountains out molehills will drive you to distraction, there are enough problems in life without creating more."  
  
They ate in silence for a while until Draco looked up and said suddenly, "Are you happy?"  
  
"Of course I am, this is fun having dinner together!"  
  
"No, I mean in general."  
  
"Yes, why would you ask that?"  
  
He pushed his food around awkwardly on his plate and said, without meeting her eyes, "You and father don't seem very happy together sometimes."  
  
"Oh sweetie, your father and I are just very different people," Narcissa attempted to reassure him.  
  
Draco noticed that his mother didn't exactly answer the question but he decided to change the topic, "So, Professor Snape has a photograph of you on his desk."  
  
Narcissa nearly spit out her champagne, **What the hell!** She opened her mouth to speak but found there were not words to convey how thoroughly bemused she was.  
  
Draco took pity on her. "Don't get all worked up about it, it's just a photo of the old Slytherin quidditch team, you and he are both in it with a bunch of other people I didn't recognise. Very subtle really," he raised an eyebrow at his puzzled mother.  
  
"What do you mean 'very subtle'?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," he smirked and went back to his meal.  
  
*******  
  
Mother and son left the restaurant later that night, giggling because of the champagne but managing to conduct themselves with a fair amount of decorum. They reached the manor at just gone midnight, both in high spirits and very tired. Narcissa sent Draco up too bed and had Dippy make her some coffee, **So, Sev put the photograph up.** She smiled and sipped her coffee, **I wonder what Draco was on about with the subtlety thing?**  
  
*******  
  
Tengmalm's Owl - 25cm A strictly nocturnal forest owl with a deep, pale facial disk with bold black margins, black beneath the yellow eyes and permanently raised white 'eyebrows'. This gives it a surprised expression. Its call consists of three to six rapid, soft, but far-carrying poo poo poo notes, and it also has a chaweek alarm call. It is a very rare vagrant to Britain.  
  
I just had to give Narcissa this owl, I was instantly endeared to it from it's surprised expression, doesn't that make it sound cute? And I have a picture of it in my natural history book and it is a very pretty grey and white owl with a very cute face!  
  
Osiris - Egyptian God of death and re-birth, the Underworld and the Earth. The story is that he was a king loved by all except his brother Set who killed him and scattered the pieces of his body along the banks of the Nile. His wife Isis collected the parts and placed them back together before wrapping him in linen bandages to from Egypt's first mummy. She then called on the god Anubis who breathed life back into Osiris however he could not come back as a man so instead he went to the afterlife as the God of the dead. Anubis became the god of preserving the bodies for the afterlife and Isis became the Goddess who protected the dead, she took special care of women and children. Horus, the son of Isis and Osiris killed Set in a battle and he was doomed to spend the rest of time in the underworld for the evil dead, Horus himself went on to be protector of the living. I really just liked the name Osiris also I like the story! The name of both the owl and the restaurant were suggestions from honest_iago.  
  
So does anyone know what Draco's on about with his subtlety comment?  
  
Sev makes another appearance in the next chapter!  
  
So what do people think of the fifth book? I queued for just over an hour outside a bookshop at midnight to get my copy, did anyone else do anything that mad?  
  
Review please! Reviews mean the update comes on Saturday, no reviews = I assume no one's read this yet and I don't update till the following week after I've been away for a couple of days! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Glad you liked the chapters, I'm afraid Lucius will get rather gitty! Though he's not in this chapter really so you can just enjoy lovely Sev! I've read OotP too and I was also like OH MY GOD when they mentioned Narcissa or Lucius, can you believe who her relations are?! I'd never have guessed that in a million years! I didn't cry at the death when I read it but since I have become a little distraught whenever I think about it, I really liked that character! I don't want them to be dead and Harry's reaction was so sad! I suppose it could have been worse but still it was awful! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sunrise-chick - I completely share your view on the book I actually didn't like it at all at first and I still don't think it's as good as the others! It took a long while for it to begin to really grab my attention but I was admittedly hooked by the end. Oh was that your favourite character? I to loved that character but they weren't my favourite, I am very sad though and I agree that it should not have been them I thought that they were still needed in fact their death came as quite a shock to me. I didn't know they'd had an obituary in the paper! LOL! That is going a bit far! Ah yes one can never have too many compliments! Thanks for them! I hope you like this Sevvie chapter as it's not as peaceable as he usually is in this fic! In fact he's damned angry! However that makes me adore him even more! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update before we both go away! Hope you're going somewhere nice! The cat says thanks for feeding it!  
  
Lune Project - In response to your point about Sirius with Lucius not seeming to care, he doesn't. He doesn't see Sirius as a threat to him whereas the hippogriff thing was something he could seriously lose face over. Lucius doesn't take things other people have done out on Narcissa, he's only ever hurt her when she's challenged him or Voldemort and he doesn't tend to hit her very often, besides anything else what's the good of a trophy wife who can't leave the house for bruises? I always saw Lucius as incredibly cold, in this story he shows just how cold he is by the way in which he never even tries to sort out his relationship with Narcissa. He doesn't tend to physically abuse her he's so much better at causing psychological and emotional damage than at getting violent. At King's Cross I think we can assume he's irritated and thinking about his meeting with Fudge. Also the nasty things he says to Draco come later in their argument but Narcissa doesn't hear them as she's up on the next floor so she can't make out what it is the two of them are yelling at each other. Draco does have a good idea of how tense things are between his parents, for example the pained look on his face when Narcissa asks what else is new when Lucius doesn't look happy in chapter 20. It is depressing and I pity him, he deserved a better father than Lucius! I like Osiris, though I can't take credit for it that was honest_iago's brilliant suggestion! I'd like an owl for delivering letters but my mother would have exactly the same issues with the dead mice and my dad has an odd fear of birds! The actions Sev takes in book three are the only time I've disliked him, Lupin is treated terribly but now I think I understand why Sev did it and I've tried to put across his side of things in this chapter, he was still wrong but I think it was understandable. I think Lucius was smart at school, prefect, top grades and all (but not head boy! LOL! Way to go Arthur!) he expects too much of his son and has no sympathy with him. I think he thinks Draco is a long way from perfect but that he should be so Lucius gets angry with him. As for what Draco suspects you'll have to wait and see, but nothing could change the fact that Lucius was his father. The only thing I'd say to bear in mind is that Draco cares deeply for his mother and he is a very perceptive young man. Narc's comment about Pansy was just an off-hand comment, the name doesn't mean anything to her so she dismisses her but she is slightly curious as to who embarrassed her son when he so richly deserved it. Lucius deserves no one's devotion and Dippy is one crazy little house elf! However at least she's forgiving! You're right about the photograph Sev wants to remember happier times the two of them shared but it also reminds him of his friend and how she must actually care about him (despite trying to put him in Azkaban) as that photograph would probably have meant a good deal to her and there are few people for whom she would have parted with it. I don't think Pansy has much of a reason to envy Draco, besides the he's gorgeous and she isn't issue, I think she just likes to cling to him like a limpet but she may indeed be jealous of the Gryffindors! I sympathise about Latin, it's very rarely taught over here and usually only in private schools! Hang on, people were saying Sev was evil?! That's just wrong! *shakes head in despair at people's new levels of stupidity* Sev is lovely and is slightly evil in a good way but he's mostly good, he just won't easily admit it! I feel sorry for Pettigrew because I sympathise with cowards, being one myself! I have to admit if I were approached by Voldemort and asked to betray my friends or face the consequences I don't know what I would do. I don't like Pettigrew but I do feel sorry for him, there are probably many other Pettigrews out there who've simply never been tested in that way. He is a good piece of proof of all Gryffindors not turning out good and I don't think he can be forgiven but then I feel sorry for Voldy for his bad upbringing, it's very strange the people I can have sympathy with! You haven't hurt me, I adore your reviews! You're probably right about the eagle, but I still think a Raven would fit with the name better, then again if we follow that twisted logic the symbol for Gryffindor house would be a Griffin! I don't think Cho is good for Harry in the least! Then again at least she doesn't try to kill him which is what most people do! Please don't punch yourself in the head, there's nothing wrong with reading spoilers! Ernie behaves himself better in this book actually, perhaps he's grown up a bit, he is awful in CoS. Tom Felton thinks Draco will die a bloody death?! NO!!! I so don't want him to be a deatheater! Sevvie must find a way to redeem him, surely as his head of house and revered potions master he can kick some sense into the daft little bugger! I hope so! I've only read the whole book once but I've read some bits a few times! Good luck in getting hold of it as soon as possible! Narc will keep fighting, glad you liked the info on Badgers (I just think they're damned cute!) and I like the idea of changing your name to Luna Project, Luna is very cool! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Sevvie and Narcissa? Where did you get that idea from? *whistles innocently* wait and see, all will be revealed in good time. All in good time my pretty, all in good time! (Is it time to worry when you quote the wicked witch of the west?) It's terrible what Draco's father can reduce him to. Then again Narcissa was strong and confident once and Lucius has reduced her to a quivering wreck before now, will he manage the same with her son? At least Draco has someone to be there for him! I totally hit the ceiling when I found out Narcissa's maiden name! I still can't believe it! I get the impression that JK's Narcissa is not going to be a good person but oh well, I don't mind that as long as she isn't just a silly air head or something! There were parts of the fifth book I adored but I don't think it's as good as the others but I did love Ron in this book he's more mature and more lovable than ever! Also, Neville! Need I say more? What a darling! Wheel of Time series? What's that? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
honest_iago - Sev is a demi-god I'll tell Lune Project you're interested in making SPSW badges! Your reviews are always appreciated and we will meet again! I realise I'm writing you a review response your may never read so I won't say much other than sorry I didn't explain the Wilson's thing and I'll put that right for you. As a lovely man once said, 'Good luck against those elephants,' enjoy your holiday while I sit in rainy England tapping away on the keyboard and probably going totally off kilter without you to help me! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Lucius returned home two days later to find his son much calmer and his wife in good spirits. Narcissa was pleased at the idea of seeing Severus again and was delighted at her son's more cheerful attitude. She and Draco had had a relaxing couple of days with Lucius out of the way. The atmosphere in the house became more tense with his return. He and Draco had both calmed down however and had returned to their usual relationship. It was clear that Draco's respect for his father outweighed whatever residual anger he held towards him over their fight. Draco had become more distant from his mother and had been spending more time with Lucius than Narcissa liked.   
  
The next week Narcissa came down to breakfast to find Draco eating alone, "Dad's gone out. You look nice this morning, are you going somewhere special?"  
  
"What? I look the same as I always do, I was just thinking of going into Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh," Draco said disinterestedly and went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
**He didn't even ask if he could come with me.**  
  
*******  
  
Severus was already there when she reached the three broomsticks and he looked to be in an exceedingly sour mood.  
  
"No one glowers quite like you do you know," she said sitting down next to him at a table he was glaring at intently.  
  
He glanced up at her and continued to glower. **Heck, what did I do?**  
  
"Hello Narcissa. You're looking well."  
  
"And you're looking bad-tempered, then again what else is new?" she laughed trying to get him to pull himself out of what looked suspiciously like self-pity but failing miserably.  
  
"What's wrong," she sighed. It appeared that all the men in her life were in bad tempers at present.  
  
"It has not been a good year," he snapped.  
  
"Well that's hardly my fault," she said, irritated by his cold reception.  
  
"I know."  
  
**And that's the closest I'm going to get to an apology!**  
  
"So, the Lupin thing, you going to explain?"  
  
"He's a werewolf what more is there to explain."  
  
"Yes because that clearly sums up everything about him in an instant, how could I have forgotten that it was so easy to judge people with only a limited amount of information." She sneered, the statement had been too much like something Lucius would have said for her liking.  
  
"He was helping Black."  
  
**Oh, that explains things.** "Yeah, I have to tell you something about that."  
  
"What? What do you know about it?"  
  
"More than you probably. Black's innocent."  
  
Severus looked about ready to rip his hair out in frustration, "Not you as well," he groaned, "has the world gone mad?!"  
  
"Sev dear, the world went mad a long time ago. But he is innocent, Pettigrew was the leak. Lucius told me years ago, before Voldemort fell, I never told you because you didn't need to know and information was on a strictly need to know basis at that time as Lucius thought we had a spy in our midst, not that I ever suspected that was you."  
  
"What?" Severus looked shocked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Certain, I met Pettigrew, he was still as scared of me as he'd ever been," she laughed humourlessly, "I didn't know what was going to happen to the Potters though."  
  
"I didn't think you did," he said reassuringly. "But Black wasn't the leak?"  
  
"No, he killed Pettigrew in rage for what he'd done, Pettigrew did hunt Black down but neither I nor Lucius ever understood why. He could have been trying to throw the ministry off and it went horribly wrong or something or it could have been a suicide attempt as he certainly got a lot more merciful end than the deatheaters would have given him, they were baying for his blood, he brought their regime to an end, well his information did anyway."  
  
"I don't suppose he was an animagus was he?" Severus asked as though he really didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"Yes, I think so. I can't remember what his animal form was though."  
  
"A rat."  
  
"That was it...how did you know?"  
  
"You don't want to know!"  
  
"Actually I do. Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
He snorted and launched into the events of the night under the Whomping Willow. "I've been making Lupin his Wolfsbane potion all year and at the full moon just over a month ago I realised he hadn't come to collect it so I went to his office in search of him. After all we couldn't have a fully-fledged werewolf running around the school, though I wouldn't mind feeding Potter to one. Anyway, I got to his office and he wasn't there, but there was a magical map of Hogwarts on his desk, I don't know where it came from, it showed the movements of everyone on the premises and it showed him heading though a passage underneath the Whomping Willow."  
  
"What!?" Narcissa interrupted, "How can there be a passage there?"  
  
"I'll explain that later, now if you'll allow me to carry on?"  
  
"Of course, sorry to interrupt."  
  
"When I got there I found an invisibility cloak lying outside the tree, turns out it belonged to Potter, inherited from his father, explains a lot about how he and his friends managed to pull off some of their pranks at school without getting caught doesn't it?"  
  
"Certainly does, it also explains why Draco saw Potter's head in Hogsmeade."  
  
Severus nodded. "I put the cloak on and went down the passage which leads to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade."  
  
"What? I'm sorry to interrupt again but this is getting a little far fetched!"  
  
"If you want the story be quiet, if you don't you can always leave!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Upstairs were Lupin, the Gryffindor trio and Black."  
  
"Right," she said, clearly at a loss.  
  
"I listened to some idiotic tale about how they all became animagi at school."  
  
"Not so idiotic as it turns out, eh?"  
  
"Narcissa, Mr. Potter interrupts less than you do!"  
  
She smiled and tried to look contrite.  
  
"They were just stood there reminiscing about old times, about how they nearly got me killed in their fifth year! I of course thought everyone had taken leave of their senses."  
  
"Hang on, back track a moment, what the hell happened in your fifth year? I don't remember that."  
  
"And now we come to why there is a passage underneath the Whomping Willow. It was planted and the passage built for Lupin to use during the full moon whilst he was at school. There's a knot on the trunk which you can press to stop the branches moving."  
  
Narcissa's eyes widened. "Wow, but that doesn't tell me how you nearly got killed."  
  
"Sirius Black sent me down that passage during the full moon. Lupin was down there as a werewolf and, of course, James Potter had to play the hero and he chickened out of the plan at the last minute and pulled me back down the passage, but not before I got a closer look at a werewolf than I ever want to have again."  
  
"Oh God, but Sev it sounds like a really stupid prank gone horribly wrong. I mean Black never did have much common sense..."  
  
"Are you stupid, woman?! I could have died! Do you know they didn't even lose house points for it! They should have been turned over to the ministry for that but Dumbledore just gave them a smack on the wrist and let them get away with it!"  
  
"Severus, they were teenage boys, they do stupid things, I'm sure they never wanted you dead!"  
  
"Right, they thought I'd be able to take on a werewolf with no problems I suppose?!"  
  
"I'm betting they didn't think."  
  
"Don't make excuses for them!"  
  
She drew back in shock at the look on his face. "Fine," she said coldly, "Then why don't you explain what happened after they discovered you were there!"  
  
"Black and Lupin protested their innocence and I was about to take them up to the Dementors..."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Because Sirius Black has been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss," Severus pointed out impatiently.  
  
"But surely you should have handed him over to the authorities first and wouldn't they have needed his evidence about Lupin?"  
  
"I was intending to hand Lupin over to them as well."  
  
"By 'them' am I to assume you mean the Dementors?" Narcissa asked calmly.  
  
"Yes," he crossed his arms defensively as Narcissa tried to drink the information in.  
  
"Sev, how could you do that?"  
  
Something inside Severus seemed to snap with that question. "How could you try to send me to the Dementors?! How could you waltz into the cell you'd thrown me into and scare me senseless about having my soul torn away from me?! How could you leave a supposedly innocent man rotting in Azkaban? You're not one to preach morality Narcissa, I don't think you even know what morals are for! We all do things that perhaps we shouldn't but don't you dare lecture me!"  
  
The look of hate in his eyes made her want to cry, she'd thought that they had somehow put the past behind them but this revealed to her that there was a breach between them that time alone would not heal, she just didn't know if anything could.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, and here was me thinking it was 'all in good fun'!" he snarled.  
  
"I was drunk Severus! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking what I was saying!"  
  
"I don't care," he said tonelessly, all anger, and indeed all emotion, gone from his voice.  
  
"Yes you do. You wouldn't be angry with me if you didn't."  
  
The two of them fell silent, staring at each other, until Severus spoke again, "Did you get what you came for?"  
  
"I suppose. Severus, I don't know what I can say."  
  
"There's nothing you can say. Look, just forget it, I was angry with Black and Lupin and Dumbledore and I took it out on you. Just forget it, really."  
  
"What happened, how did Black escape?"  
  
"The three idiots knocked me unconscious, and no they're not being expelled for assaulting a member of staff. We were nearly killed by the Dementors apparently, Black was recaptured by the ministry who locked him up in the castle, from where he escaped and apparently no one knows how. Personally, I'm convinced Potter had something to do with it. And that's it, end of story."  
  
"You really have had a bad year haven't you?" she said softly.  
  
"Well I've had better. How about you, how was your year?"  
  
"Same as every other."  
  
"Shouldn't you go before Lucius misses you?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose." **Is he saying that through concern or because he wants me out of his sight? And why am I leaving when I know Lucius won't miss me for hours yet as he's not even in?**  
  
She rose from the table and the two of them walked outside where a light summer rain had begun to fall.  
  
She turned to leave when he put a hand on her arm and conjured an umbrella out of the air. "Here, wouldn't want your hair going frizzy would we?" he smirked in friendly fashion and she took the umbrella gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry if I raised some painful memories in there."  
  
"They've been being raised all year. I'll let you go, don't let Lucius drive you too crazy."  
  
"I won't, don't get put in Azkaban for killing Potter."  
  
"I'm making no promises."  
  
They both laughed and she put up the green umbrella to find a small Slytherin crest on the handle. "Nice umbrella."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
"Bye Severus."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
They separated, Narcissa carrying the umbrella and wandering through the streets of Hogsmeade for a long time before finally going home. The two had both given each other a lot to think about.  
  
*******  
  
When Sev accuses her of leaving a supposedly innocent man to rot in Azkaban he means Sirius not himself, he wasn't in Azkaban.  
  
I used to think that Sev over-reacted in book three but on reflection I think I would have reacted the same way, what happened to him was not just some school boy prank! If you want to read a really good account of that read 'The Shrieking Shack Incident' by Blacksin.  
  
Also the restaurant "Wilson's", honest_iago wants me to explain why she told me to call it that. It is due to her obsession with a character in an old British TV show called Dad's Army, the character being Arthur Wilson played by John Le Mesurier. Don't know if that interests anyone bt honest_iago insisted it be explained!  
  
Please Review the next updates should be Tuesday or Wednesday next week as I'm going away for a few days.  
  
Review and give me something nice to come home to! :o) 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer:  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lune Project - I'm glad you thought the last chapter was romantic, it was meant to be a bit, I know what you mean about these two old friends meeting up like it's something out of the 1920's. The Three Broomsticks is a pub in Hogsmeade and I think they meet up there because it's quite busy so as to blend into the crowd unnoticed (we know Lucy wouldn't appreciate their friendship!). Draco does think that Lucy's influence is more important, he doesn't always realise how powerful and intelligent his mother is though I will tell you that he has more of an idea about that than she would think! Lucius fills his head with the idea that Narcissa's a useless dumb blonde airhead! I've always thought that Sev was Draco's potential saviour and I so hope he will find a way to reach Draco before it's too late! You got banned for ranting against people who spoke ill of my lovely Severus? I'd have given you a medal! Now tell me where these people live so I can kill them in their sleep, or at least hit them round the head with the fifth book until they see sense! It's not that brave posting stories here, I don't have to look any of my readers in the face and no one knows who I am, I was so nervous at first though! I always find myself trying to excuse the characters when they do wrong and I do sympathise with some odd people! I think it's because I understand that human beings are fallible and I like characters more when they are portrayed as being fallible. You'll see Sev, Draco and Narc's opinions on Moody and on the ferret incident which is in chapter 27! I'm quite fond of that chapter! Narcissa is never clearly labelled as a deatheater which used to give me hope but after the fifth book I'm not so sure and since I wrote this story something hit me which I had not previously considered, that is that in the second book Dobby knows about Riddle because of things he'd overheard in the manor, Draco doesn't know what's going on so who could Dobby have heard Lucius talking to but Narcissa? I suppose it could have been a guest but Narcissa seems more likely, also Draco seems to imply that both of his parents are together in book four at the quidditch world cup but that's probably just me reading too much into it but then Narc's absence is never explained! I'll explain about the bit in OoTP that makes me think this in an e-mail as I don't like to spoil the book for anyone who hasn't read it and reads this response. I love getting your e-mails and as soon as I'm done checking this chapter and writing the review responses I'm going to right a reply as I've only just got it with having been away. honest_iago has abandoned me for warmer climates! She's on holiday for three weeks so the badges will have to wait I suppose, damn it Sevvie needs help now! As for good at designing logos I do have a GCSE in graphic design but what could we put on a badge? How about a picture of Sev looking lovely, it'd be like when the animal protection charities use those cute pictures of puppies looking really sad, who could resist! Percy better get his sanity back, I'm still holding out for a good explanation of what he was up to some fanfics suggested that he might have been spying on Fudge for Dumby but much as I love that idea I doubt it's true! I light your day? Wow I'm flattered, I'm also back and updating! Thanks for reviewing! :o)  
  
Serepidia - Yay, you got the book! Parents are great sometimes aren't they, mine just took me away for a weekend to get me over the stress of my A-levels. Did you like the book, have you read it yet?! Glad you like it and I think the past can be worked through most of the time no matter how terrible it is, the two of them will probably get through it one day! Definitely too bad that Lucy wasn't killed in France, ah well better luck next time with that one, perhaps I should send him to some radical right wing cult who could burn him at the stake for witchcraft! Sorry the update took so long but I went away! Thanks for the review!   
  
Dark Comet - It's a good story isn't it but it left me hating Dumbledore! I kind of still liked Siri though at the end when Remus forgave him (God was Remus delicious in that fic or what!?). Ooh, you like Sevvie chapters well there's another coming up in 27 and before then we get letters from Sev! I think Harry hates Snape because he still treats him in the same way he always has, maybe having been bullied by Dudley in much the same way Sev was by the marauders makes him deeply resent the fact that he is being treated as though he is his father when actually he is pretty appalled by James' actions. Perhaps he feels that Sev shouldn't make that kind of judgement about him, particularly as it's obvious Harry doesn't act like James. Oh God, I'm defending Harry! Against Snape! Scratch the above, Harry's just an evil James clone and that's why he hates my lovely Sevvie who has never done anything wring in his life! LOL! I do see Harry's POV sometimes but I hate to admit to it and I almost never see his point against Snape! I do understand if the above is his point and reason for hating Snape but I understand why having Harry in his class can not be easy for Sev, I don't know how well I could act in his shoes and after the 'I'm going to snoop in your pensive' (as it must have looked like to Snape) incident of course he'd be nasty to Harry! That's the best explanation I've got but knowing me I missed the point and it's something else entirely! You like Dad's Army? honest_iago will be pleased, or she would if she were currently in the country! I love Pike isn't he such a darling?! The show is cool, honest_iago's left me one of her videos while she's away so I've been watching that when I've got some free time. The old comedies are always the better ones for some reason! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BellatrixBlack - Ooh scary! You're not really her are you? If you are then I can only say this 'Leave poor darling Neville alone!' Anyway, thanks for reviewing glad to hear you like the story! More's coming up!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's thoughts**  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Narcissa slept fitfully for several nights after meeting with Severus, she was plagued by nightmares in which he was dead, soulless, and it was her fault. She sat up in bed, sweating profusely, for the fifth night in a row and then fell back onto her pillows, finding that she had been crying in her sleep.  
  
"Oh God, not again," she whispered, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping the moisture from her eyes. "This is getting beyond a joke!" She was shaking and it was not the first time she'd woken up in that state. Her conversation with Severus had left her feeling guilty and strangely afraid. It kept hitting her, how close she had come to losing the one person in the world who had always cared for her. **He is so good to even give me the time of day after what I did.**  
  
She glanced across at the corner of the room where the umbrella he had conjured for her was leaning against the wall. She sighed and got out of bed, it was four o'clock and she didn't think she'd sleep again that night. She crept out of her room, trying not to wake anybody else. She took the staircase that led down into the library and lit the candles. **If I can't sleep maybe I can find something to read.**   
  
Narcissa was poring over the spines of the books on one of the shelves when she heard a noise. She stepped out of the library to see a light still on in Lucius' study and voices coming from inside. **What on earth?** Had she been less tired she would probably have considered it wise to go back to bed but, as tired as she was, she didn't think twice before opening the study door.  
  
"Lucius, why are you still up...Draco? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Draco was stood on a footstool muttering to himself and poring over book titles in much the same way she had been doing in the library.  
  
He looked at her like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.  
  
"I'm waiting for an explanation!" she hissed.  
  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
  
"Get down from there, put the room back as you found it and get out of here before we wake your father up!" she whispered.  
  
He nodded and got down off the stool, putting it away. As he did however a paperweight fell off the desk clattering down onto the hardwood floor.  
  
They both froze as the noise seemed to echo around the silent house. For a moment Narcissa thought they'd got away with it but then footsteps were heard from the next room and Lucius walked in to the study and frowned at the two of them. "Is this a private party or can anybody join in?" he sneered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I saw a light in your study. Draco was about to tell me what he was up to," Narcissa explained looking pointedly at her son.  
  
"Er, are either of you going to buy that I was sleep walking?" he tried.  
  
"Probably not," Narcissa informed him.  
  
"Draco, I'd like an explanation," Lucius said, losing patience.  
  
"I was looking for that book you showed me the other day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What book?" Narcissa asked, feeling like she had missed something significant.  
  
"A book of curses. I wanted to find something to use on Potter, Weasley and the mudblood."  
  
Narcissa was about to hit the roof but found herself being interrupted by Lucius.  
  
"Not that I don't think that's an excellent idea but I do not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night. Besides it's not a good idea to do your own dirty work, you don't want to get punished by those idiots who teach at Hogwarts. I could teach you some of those curses one day but I think they're still a little advanced at the moment. Now go back to bed," he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "No more creeping about at night, but as your motives were good we'll let it slip." They both laughed and Narcissa stood there with her mouth open wondering which one she should yell at first.  
  
"Hang on a minute...!" She started  
  
"Oh look, she's rediscovered the power of speech," Lucius sneered and Draco laughed at the remark. "Narcissa leave the boy alone, he didn't mean any harm, well not to anyone who didn't deserve it!"  
  
Draco smirked and left the study with Lucius' hand on his shoulder in a fatherly fashion. He went into the library and back upstairs leaving Narcissa with her husband. "You make me sick!" she whispered as she swept past him and ran to the stairs at the other end of the gallery which made up the first floor. The doors of the rooms all opened off this long gallery overlooking the hallway below and at the far end there was a spiral staircase which led up to the second floor. It was up this staircase that she ran, her bare feet slapping against the stone with Lucius' soft laughter echoing in her ears.  
  
She awoke the next morning wondering if she had dreamed it all but one look at Lucius across the breakfast table left her in no doubt that it had happened.  
  
*******  
  
Really short chapter I know but the next one is longer than usual I promise! Actually the next one's all about the quidditch world cup.  
  
I know when I use terms like first and second floor it might get a bit confusing because in America and Canada and places you call the ground floor the first floor. I'm using the British way in which the bottom floor is the ground floor the next one up is the first floor and then second floor and so on. It's not particularly important I just thought it might confuse people.  
  
Sorry the update took a while but I warned you it would. Anyway I'm back and the next update should come on Thursday or Friday of this week depending on when I get on the internet.  
  
Please leave a review! It takes so little of your time but makes me so happy! (Gosh I sound desperate! LOL!) 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, if you recognise some lines in the conversation with Fudge it's because they were lifted directly from the book.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Serepidia - I too do not like Draco following in Lucius' footsteps but this fic gets away from me sometimes, that scene just wrote itself with no reference to what I wanted at all! Narcissa needs pity, actually she needs a good shake to knock some sense into her and a way out of that marriage! Update's here! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lune Project - Glad you liked the chapter, Draco and Narcissa are definitely drawing apart. Narcissa's going to be feeling even more helpless in this chapter, Draco has been brainwashed in so far as he is behaving in the way Lucius raised him to, but unfortunately he's not cursed or anything it's just Lucius' influence becoming clearer. It is a bit much when Lucius is insulting Narcissa as it's pretty clear who makes the better parent! Ah yes, I am very fond of chapter 27, I had some fun writing that! Sev afraid of Moody? Well he seemed to be intimidated by him in book four and you'll see his reaction to him in that chapter. I'm glad you thought chapter 22 was romantic, I get what you mean by it. I haven't really designed a logo I was just joking about the picture of Sev! LOL! I like your idea for a design, you don't suck! I've sent a reply to your e-mail, actually you'll probably have that by now! I don't mind answering your questions. I too hope that Draco and Perce will not be evil in the books! I'll never get bored with your e-mails and reviews and I'm glad this story makes you happy, I'll keep updating regularly! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Look forward no longer the quidditch world cup is here! Lucius' bedroom is right next to his study and the study has a wooden floor and I'm thinking the paperweight was pretty heavy. He probably is a fairly light sleeper though! I've never seen Some Like It Hot though the name rings a bell, I'll have to see if it's on sometime. Harry is a stupid little teenager who simply does not understand the wonder that is Sev! Umbridge sitting in a Trolloc pot? I hope that's something deeply unpleasant, that woman is twisted! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trillium - Eleven year olds from normal family backgrounds do not act like that, you're right! I think that Draco must have had a somewhat odd upbringing, I mean we've met his father and he isn't exactly winning any 'normal person of the year' prizes, what with his whole using eleven year old girls to murder people and going off the deep end about hippogriffs! I don't like book five as much as the other four and it took me a while to get into it but I think it's got some really good parts, like any scene that had Neville in it! Or Ron! I also really liked finding out a bit about Sev's past. What did you think? Yeah Narc does kind of throw Draco to the wolves a bit there! She's just woken up from a horrible nightmare though and I don't think her mind's really where it should be. Sorry to disappoint you but Draco wasn't lying, his behaviour is not going to improve in this chapter either but give him time and you'll see some closeness between him and his mother again! Thanks for the compliment and the review!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Draco seemed to grow more distant as the summer progressed and Narcissa was constantly worried at what Lucius might be teaching him. She was desperate to find some way to bond with her son but he seemed to have little interest in anything she had to say. She once tried to talk to him about the meal they'd had out at the start of summer but he had merely nodded in a bored fashion and changed the subject.  
  
She eventually hit upon the idea of quidditch, the world cup was coming up and Draco had been talking about it excitedly one morning at breakfast. Narcissa waited until he had left before speaking to her husband.  
  
"Lucius, I don't suppose you could get tickets to the final of the quidditch world cup, could you?"  
  
"Why? Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes, and I think Draco would like to go."  
  
"I suppose I could see about it."  
  
"I heard the Weasley's might be going..."  
  
That was all it took, "Really? Well if even they're going I think we may have to make an appearance, it wouldn't do to be outdone by the Weasleys."  
  
**Gosh, I'm good at this.** "If you think so dear."  
  
Narcissa left the room before Lucius could notice the smug smile on her face.  
  
*******  
  
Three days later Lucius walked into the dining room brandishing three tickets to the final of the quidditch world cup. Draco was delighted and Lucius looked oddly happy too. Narcissa was suspicious, as she knew her husband had never been fond of the sport yet he seemed almost eager to go. She eventually dismissed it, thinking he was probably just trying to get Draco to side with him rather than her, **Gosh he can be petty.**  
  
Draco was delighted at the opportunity to see the final of the world cup and Narcissa was looking forward to it herself. She didn't ask how Lucius had got the tickets, she had a feeling she wouldn't want to know.  
  
There was much excitement in the house on the morning of the match with Narcissa and Draco discussing quidditch over breakfast until Lucius nearly stormed out in frustration, his liking for the sport was minimal and he was thoroughly sick of hearing about it. Eventually it was time to go and, after persuading Dippy that the portkey was not going to do anything unpleasant to her, they left for the world cup.  
  
Fudge had sent them the portkey, which they were to use at midday, and Lucius had procured a four bedroom tent, **I really don't get why we need four bedrooms there are only three of us!**  
  
The tent was put up by magic while no one was looking and Dippy set about making lunch for the three of them. Lucius was talking to Draco about how they were superior to, **well the way he tells it just about everybody!**  
  
Draco was drinking it in in a way Narcissa definitely didn't like. She had noticed that Draco had been spending far more time with his father than with her that summer and his distant attitude towards her was hurting her more deeply than she would allow Lucius to see.  
  
She ate lunch in almost complete silence, unable to stop the conversation that was taking place next to her, she tried several times to steer Lucius on to another topic but he was not cooperating. He merely cut across her, smirking.  
  
The afternoon continued in much the same way until she was about ready to gag the two of them, or simply murder them, she supposed both would achieve the desired end result.  
  
Her excitement about the match was dwindling and as they walked to the stadium that night she was almost bored of the whole thing. They went inside and were directed to the very top of the stadium.  
  
"How on earth did you get these tickets so late on?" Draco asked Lucius as they climbed the purple carpeted stairs.  
  
"Minister Fudge was kind enough to invite us to be his guests after a very large contribution to St. Mungo's. That idiot is so easy to manipulate, he'd probably jump off a building if I told him too," Lucius replied, making his son laugh unpleasantly.  
  
**Why don't you then? Do the world a sodding favour!** "Lucius I'm sure the Minister for Magic has a mind of his own," Narcissa commented trying to sound nuetral.  
  
"Oh, come on mum the man's an idiot, I'm sure he would say black was white if Father told him it was!"  
  
**Thanks for the support, dear!**  
  
"Hmm," Lucius smirked, "let's test that theory."  
  
**Oh dear. This isn't good, that smirk is never good! Did I really find it appealing once?** Narcissa shuddered.  
  
Lucius continued towards the minister, extending his hand and saying, "Ah Fudge, how are you? I don't think you've met my wife Narcissa or our son Draco?"  
  
"How do you do, how do you do," Fudge said and bowed to Narcissa, who was trying not to scowl at her husband and son. She didn't like Fudge but the man was clearly looking confused and was apparently dying to point out that he and Narcissa had in fact met on several occasions.  
  
Fudge seemed to brush it aside though and proceeded to introduce some other foreign Minister of Magic. Narcissa wasn't paying attention until she caught the words, "Arthur Weasley."  
  
She looked at her husband who was glaring at Arthur Weasley, "Good Lord Arthur," he said in a soft silky voice, "What did you have to do to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't fetch this much?"  
  
Narcissa was greatly tempted to hit her husband round the head but thought that there were too many witnesses for her to convince him someone else had done it.  
  
Fudge began to tell Arthur all about their "generous contribution" to St. Mungo's. Arthur gave a strained smile and simply said, "How - how nice."  
  
**Not really! This was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup final!**  
  
Lucius was now glaring at the young girl with bushy brown hair who was sat next to Ron, **What did she do to deserve that? Oh right, that'll be Granger the mudblood.** Narcissa sighed deeply, telling herself to count to ten and simply suffer in silence for a while whilst they were in public. The boy on the girl's other side was glaring back at her husband, **Oh goodie! It's the-boy-who-gets-more-attention-from-my-husband-and-my-son-than-I-ever-do!** Narcissa barely held back a sneer, telling herself that it was not the child's fault that her husband wished him dead.  
  
Lucius nodded at Arthur and sat down, Draco following. Her son sneered contemptuously at the Gryffindor trio but Narcissa grabbed his arm discreetly but firmly and steered him to his seat before he could say anything.  
  
"Could you two grow up," she snapped as they sat down. "You're behaving like little children, you don't have to manipulate everyone purely for your own entertainment you know!"  
  
"You're right, Narcissa," Lucius drawled, "It's always best to get something more than entertainment when manipulating someone but when you're stuck with company like that," he looked pointedly at the Weasleys, "You have to take your entertainment where you can get it."  
  
Draco laughed and Narcissa turned away from the two of them, glaring over the pitch and wishing she'd never decided to come to the damned game.   
  
It wasn't long before the game started, with Ludo Bagman commentating, and Narcissa soon lost herself in what was going on, noticing with a smile that her son was doing the same whereas Lucius looked distinctly bored and was trying to entertain himself by reading the programme.  
  
The three of them all had ombinoculars and Narcissa was glued to her own, cheering on no particular side simply enjoying watching people play quidditch again. She recognised the moves and tactics of the players and worked out fairly early on that Ireland was going to win. The Bulgarian seeker was good but their chasers just weren't as talented as the Irish ones. The game was over too quickly in her opinion but she didn't mind as she remembered that the longer it went on the more nights she would have to spend in the tent with her husband, she was finding that it was harder to lose him in a tent than in a large manor.  
  
Lucius appeared unable to make up his mind about whether he was pleased with the length of the game or not. He was glad to be able to stop watching a game that held little interest for him but he was bemoaning the loss of 700 Galleons to St. Mungo's for a couple of hours worth of quidditch.  
  
Draco at least seemed enthusiastic but she was still in a bad mood as far as he was concerned and as he glared at the Weasley's retreating backs her position on him was confirmed.  
  
"I can't believe they let riff raff like that into the top box!" Draco exclaimed loudly causing Narcissa to blush and reach out to quiet him but Lucius stepped skilfully between them and smiled proudly at his son who beamed back at his father in a way which made Narcissa want to be violently sick. The three of them were at best little more than a parody of family life but there were moments when they simply got too much for her to take.  
  
She remained silent the rest of the way back to the tent, whereas Draco and his father were speaking animatedly about mudbloods and muggle loving fools. They kept this up all evening until finally Lucius seemed to run out of things to say and Draco turned to her and began to chatter happily about quidditch.  
  
"...and did you see that Wronski Feint, I mean it was amazing! Bet Potter thinks he could do it just like Krum, hope he tries it and plows himself!"  
  
Something inside Narcissa snapped. She was sick of her son's behaviour, sick of playing the dutiful wife, sick of crying herself to sleep at night, sick of her existence that she wouldn't dignify by terming a life. She'd had enough, or rather too much.  
  
"Draco, will you be quiet!" she snapped viciously at him, "I don't care about Wronksi Feints or Arrow head attacking formations, just go and sit still will you and God help me if you say one more word about Potter Jr......!"  
  
Draco shut up, astonished at this outburst from his gentle mother who normally would listen to him talk for hours on end and always loved discussing quidditch with him.  
  
"How about both of you be quiet? Now why don't you go for a walk over to the woods, I think there's about to be a bit of a commotion here." Lucius gave a cruel smile which chilled Narcissa's blood, she knew that smile from years ago, that smile meant serious trouble.  
  
"Right," she said coldly, "get your cloak Draco."  
  
He nodded at her sullenly and put on his cloak. "What's going to happen?" and Narcissa noticed it was Lucius he addressed his question to, it was always Lucius he addressed his questions to these days.  
  
"You'll see," he replied enigmatically.  
  
"Can't I go with you, instead of mother?"  
  
**Oh,** she thought, irritated, **I'm mother now, am I?** Then more sadly, **What happened to mum?**  
  
Lucius shot Narcissa a triumphant smile, "No, I think you're still a little young, maybe some other time."  
  
Narcissa was relieved but angry as well, her son was turning away from her to Lucius and she felt frustrated and helpless which made her want to lash out like a cornered animal. She swept soundlessly out of the tent leaving Draco to hurry after her.  
  
"Hey, wait," he called, coming up behind her and gabbing hold of her arm. She shook him off instinctively and instantly regretted it seeing the pain in his eyes. However the look of hurt was quickly covered up with a sneer and a look that made her feel like he was looking at her as he would something unpleasant on his shoe. Once this would have hurt her, now it simply made her angry, unbelievably angry. She sent him an impressive sneer of her own and stalked into the forest, stopping when they were a fair way in. She could hear screaming now coming from the campsite and, through a gap in the trees, she saw what her husband was up to. A family of muggles were being levitated high above the ground by masked figures who were so familiar to her she could probably have named every single one of them, even from this distance and with the masks on.  
  
Draco laughed, breaking her from her horrified trance. She shot him a look which if looks could maim would have left him begging for euthanasia. He didn't get the hint.  
  
"Sorry, suppose we shouldn't be too obvious!"  
  
**I want to be sick; I also want to strangle my own son!** "Stay here and don't move! Why don't you enjoy the show, I have to go and do something," she snarled at him and stormed away through the forest, running when she was out of his sight.  
  
**Those poor children,** she thought looking up at the young muggles crying in fright, not that their parents were in a much better condition. This was the first time she had ever seen the deatheaters acting in the open against muggles like this. Aside from the child she had once found locked in Malfoy Manor's dungeons, she had been kept very much away from all the less pleasant aspects of Voldemort's reign.  
  
**I have to do something.** It was instinct rather than common sense or altruism she just couldn't stand by any longer.  
  
She looked around for the aurors and ministry officials and saw a young man with red hair, who she recognised as a Weasley, running in the general direction of the deatheaters. She turned to follow him but he was much faster than her and for the first time in her life she began to feel age catching up with her. **I'm not as young as I used to be, what a waste of a life!**   
  
The young man easily outstripped her but she kept him in sight, as the crowd became thicker he was forced to slow down; suddenly Narcissa, with her quidditch honed instincts, knew her attention was on the wrong part of the picture. She looked up to realise how close to the deatheaters the two of them had actually got, one of them, **MacNair,** turned to face the young man and raised his wand but the red head hadn't noticed, **he's so young.**  
  
Suddenly Narcissa ran faster than ever and caught up with him, knocking his legs from under him, causing him to fall unceremoniously to the floor as a curse sailed over his head missing her by mere inches and hitting another member of the crowd who howled in pain. The red head didn't notice any of this and was climbing to his feet nursing a bloody nose when he looked out over the forest and gasped. Narcissa turned and her face fell, the Dark Mark was hovering over the trees. **No! I left Draco in there!**  
  
The young man was now being helped to his feet by a slightly older man with the same shock of red hair and a large cut down one arm, "Percy! You alright?"  
  
"Yeah some idiot tripped me!"  
  
"Come on, Charlie's heading back to the tent and dad's gone over to the forest we're going to join Charlie."  
  
"Bill, it's his mark!" the young man sounded afraid.  
  
"I know, come on!"  
  
The two turned and began to thread their way through the thickening crowd. Narcissa simply stood, shell shocked, before she finally came to her senses and began to make her way over to the forest. She could see the deatheaters running in complete disarray but she didn't give a damn what they were up to she just wanted to hold her son in her arms and know that he was ok.  
  
She reached the forest and didn't hesitate to run in, knocking a reporter in Lime Green robes to the ground as she went, **Hah! Write about that Skeeter! I can see the headlines now, Daily Prophet reporter knocked down in undignified heap whilst getting in everyone's way!** Narcissa shook her head and continued to negotiate the trees at top speed until she saw a flash of silver in a clearing and found Draco leaning nonchalantly against a tree as though this kind of thing happened all the time, **Of course, it did once.**  
  
Her anger completely gone, she ran up to him and gathered him into her arms, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you! Oh God, are you alright?" She drew back and examined him at arms length and, upon seeing he was unhurt, threw her arms round him again.  
  
Utterly confused, he hugged her back. "Mum?" he sounded a little nervous, "What's wrong? They sent the mark up, isn't that a good sign?"  
  
For once she didn't care what side her son appeared to be taking, he was alright and that was all she cared about. "Sweetheart I don't think that mark was sent up by anyone who meant us well."  
  
"But, I thought that only his followers knew how to cast it?"  
  
"So did I, but if reactions of everyone here are anything to go by, no one expected this to happen. I don't think this was part of the plan! Come on, we have to go." She grabbed his hand and led him away from the mark which still hung in the sky. He was very quiet and didn't let go of her hand, even though normally he would have protested at being treated like a child. She dried her tears and found her way back to the campsite, drawing her wand and glaring threateningly at anyone who got in her way.  
  
*******  
  
Lucius was sat in the tent when they returned looking somewhat perturbed and Narcissa instantly knew she'd been right, they hadn't sent up the dark mark.  
  
"Lucius, we're alright." **Like he's interested!**  
  
He glanced at them and nodded.  
  
"What happened out there? Who sent up the mark?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, go to bed Draco."  
  
Draco did as he was told; he looked worn out. Narcissa sat down next to Lucius and conjured up a pot of tea and two mugs, she poured it and pushed one towards him wordlessly. He drank it and turned to face her, worry in his eyes.  
  
"We didn't send the mark up."  
  
"I had surmised as much," she kept her voice cold, if Lucius was looking for comfort he was talking to the wrong person.  
  
"I don't think it was sent up to support us either."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Interesting? That's all you can say?" Lucius seemed amazed at her off-hand attitude.  
  
"What do you want me to say? You're probably right."  
  
She was about to leave him worrying at the table, thoroughly pleased with herself, when he said, "This might mean he's back."  
  
Five words, nothing more, but that terrified the life out of her, if he returned what could save her son?  
  
She didn't answer Lucius but simply picked up her tea and retreated into Draco's room.  
  
He was still awake but was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Hi, mum."  
  
"Hi, sweetheart, you ok?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She smiled and conjured a hot chocolate for him, "Here drink this."  
  
"Thanks. Mum is everything going to be ok? Dad looked worried, and so do you."  
  
"I hope everything will be alright sweetheart, it was probably just someone's idea of a joke."  
  
"It certainly upset the ministry, they were running round like headless chickens!"  
  
She snorted in amusement, "Draco dear, they tend to do that anyway!"  
  
He laughed and she sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Precious I'm sorry I was so snappy with you before. I didn't mean it."  
  
He shrugged, "That's ok, what was wrong with you though, I didn't do anything?"  
  
She sighed, **I'm too tired for this!** "I was just in a bad temper, I wasn't feeling too well."  
  
"You alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
She nodded, "That wronski feint really was something, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, it was amazing! And those chasers worked so well together, ours always fight."  
  
"That'll be because they all want the glory of a goal, they need to play as a team not a group of individuals. I remember our house quidditch team used to be able to play like that. The three of us chasers practiced together for hours, it was worth it in the end though, we almost always got the cup."  
  
Draco smiled then frowned, "We never win," he sulked. "Potter always gets the bloody snitch, I swear that thing doesn't like me!"  
  
She laughed at her son's adamant expression that a bewitched object with no mind of it's own had actually taken a dislike to him. "Well you saw today that though a team may have an amazing seeker they still might not win. It's not all down to you you know."  
  
He smiled and then yawned.  
  
"Right, that's it, finish your hot chocolate and then go to sleep, you look exhausted!"  
  
"Nite mum."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," she said and kissed his head before retiring to her own room.  
  
As Narcissa lay in her bed that night her thoughts strayed back to when she had first seen the dark mark over the forest, she felt that now she understood the terrible fear that must have gripped the hearts of those who had returned home to find it hanging over their house.  
  
*******  
  
I told you it was going to be a long chapter! I just had to give Percy and Bill a cameo, Oliver got one in Wedding Bells and I could hardly leave poor Percy and Bill out, pity I've never found a way of working Neville in but there really isn't a place for him in this fic, ah well.  
  
The reason for Lucius messing with Fudge's head in the way he does is that when I was writing this I realised I'd hit a fairly major problem! I'd already written chapter 17 in which Fudge is talking to Narcissa and in the book Luicus introduces his wife to Fudge saying they haven't met before so I either had to work around that or change chapter 17 which I really didn't want to do! Anyway, this was my solution! I think Lucius would do something like this anyway, he is a rather petty man!  
  
The next update should be on Sunday 6th July.  
  
Please review!! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Trillium - Not only are you not behind you were in front of everyone else for reviewing the last chapter! In fact it had hardly been up four hours before your review came! Don't worry about liking Lucius it happens to me all the time! Even though he's evil I still find myself sympathising with him sometimes, though he doesn't deserve it. Narcissa does look like she's fighting a losing battle but at least Draco didn't let go of her hand at the end. Draco is making her very sad though! But give them time and their relationship may improve. I refuse to believe my Percy could behave in such a manner, sending the Weasley jumper back! I was heart broken! How could he? Oh but I still love him! Draco was totally not there in the fifth book! I was most annoyed! I hadn't noticed how many people it took to take out the three of them but now you mention it it is a bit surprising, perhaps they are more talented than we would expect! I'm sick of seeing those three hexed like that! It really does seem like the Gryffs could find a better way of dealing with them and what was Harry expecting? After what happened to Lucius and the fact that it was kind of Harry's fault was Draco likely to be pleasant to him? I feel really sorry for Draco I think that last scene between him and Harry at Hogwarts was infinitely sad, I pity him, he seems to be unable to think for himself he's been brainwashed by that evil father of his! To me that scene is one of the saddest in the book, I just hope that after Harry left Sev talked to Draco a bit. My hope for Draco lies with Sevvie! I also think it must have been awful for Narcissa to have to go and find her son in that state on the train for the second year in a row, I thought Ernie's comment about wanting to see her face was horrible! Anyway, I'll stop ranting now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serepidia - Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Glad you liked the chapters, Sevvie's not in for an easy time but he will cheer up eventually! Draco is scarily turning into a mini-Lucius, can no one save him? Thanks for the three reviews!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Narcissa awoke to find Draco and Lucius quietly eating breakfast, "We're getting a portkey in two hours," Lucius informed her.  
  
She nodded and sat down, she had had little sleep and her rest had been plagued with nightmares, images from the previous night and fears of a future which looked more uncertain than it had for years. Lucius looked at her with something bordering on concern in his grey eyes and she gave him a weak smile. Last night had been traumatic but that was just what it was, last night. **It's the morning and it's time to deal with things, not to freak out and fall to pieces.**  
  
They were all quiet and subdued, Minister Fudge came round to see if they were alright twenty minutes before they were due to leave, he was clearly worried about the events of the previous night but he was able to assure them that there had been no casualties. Narcissa offered the man some tea, grateful for the presence of another human being as it meant she could not simply retreat into herself as she wanted to. **Not a course of action which will help anyone!**  
  
They arrived home at just gone twelve and after a spot of lunch Draco went straight to bed, Narcissa was headed the same way when she saw Lucius sat at the desk in his office with his head in his hands, he rarely left the door open and she took advantage of the situation to wander in uninvited.  
  
He turned to look at her and silently rolled up his left hand sleeve and showed her his arm. The mark, it was clearer, not by much but the difference was noticeable. She sighed and looked him in the eyes; he looked concerned and tired, any sympathy she could have felt though was blocked out by the memory of the small children levitated in the air, terrified and crying out.  
  
"It might not mean anything," she said, more wishing than believing it to be true.  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "Maybe. I'm going to bed."  
  
She nodded and left to go to her own room on the next floor.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa spent the afternoon asleep. Back in her own bed she was able to sleep easier, even when Voldemort had been at full power the thought of what her husband and the others could be doing rarely kept her awake at night. Not much could disturb her sleep patterns unless it was a threat to herself or her son.  
  
She went down to dinner but Draco and Lucius both failed to show up, after checking they were both asleep she ate alone and then headed back to bed. She left Dippy with orders to make Draco something to eat when he woke up but if the empty vial by Lucius' bed was anything to go by he had taken a strong sleeping draught and would sleep until the morning.  
  
She read for a while to prevent herself from thinking then settled down to sleep. She awoke the next morning feeling fully capable of facing whatever the world had to throw at her, **and lets face it the world loves using me for target practice!**  
  
Draco was at breakfast and Lucius joined them after about half an hour. Narcissa ate quickly and headed back upstairs. **The best way to deal with this is to find out as much as I can about what's going on.**  
  
She wrote a letter to Minister Fudge asking him if he had any news on the dark mark or anything else. **The man may be a fool but he's the fool everyone reports to!**  
  
She then wrote a more difficult letter to Severus.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Doubtless you have heard about the events at the World Cup, I was wondering if you had heard anything beyond the basic facts of what happened. I know the deatheaters didn't send up the mark but that leaves the question of who did? Lucius seems worried about it, he thinks it may mean Voldemort is back.  
  
Severus, his mark is clearer, it's not as clear as it once was but it is clearer. I don't like to ask, but is yours the same?  
  
Do you know what this means because all I can think is that Lucius is right, but I don't want to worry you with his paranoia, which I hope is all it is, but it the only explanation that makes sense.  
  
Take care of yourself, I get the feeling we are headed into dangerous times. If you hear anything please write to me, if you doubt my trustworthiness then all I can do is offer you my word that anything you tell me will not reach my husband.  
  
I do understand if you don't trust me.  
  
Write back to me soon,  
  
Narcissa.  
  
She sent the letters and sat back to reflect on them, she hated bringing up Voldemort with Severus, she knew it made him feel terrible, but she had to know what she was up against.  
  
*******  
  
She received a reply from Fudge first, which was entirely useless in one respect but rather interesting in another.  
  
Dear Mrs Malfoy,  
  
Please do not concern yourself with the events at the world cup, we are sure that the dark mark was sent up in order to cause exactly the kind of panic that it has. The best thing to do is ignore these people and show them that we no longer fear them. I have launched an investigation and we hope to catch those responsible as soon as possible.  
  
I am sorry that you and your husband should have had to suffer, you were my guests and I was not around in all the confusion. Allow me to apologise but I had many things to deal with. Of course I will keep you updated with any information which we gather.  
  
On a different note I thought that you might be interested to know, seeing as you have a son at Hogwarts, that this year it will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have both agreed to take part and we are very excited at the idea. I am sure it will be a thoroughly enjoyable event for us all. We have added a new age limit of seventeen for safety reasons and ensured that no one will be harmed during the event.  
  
Anyway, do keep this information under your hat as it is not public knowledge just yet.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister for Magic  
  
**Interesting, the Triwizard tournament. It must be about a century since that was held. Should make Draco's school year more interesting, they must intending to host a Yule ball that'll be why his school list includes dress robes this year. Probably means he'll spend Christmas at school.**  
  
Narcissa went into the dining room, opened the french windows and called out to her son who was flying round the garden, "Draco, come here a minute!"  
  
He landed in front of the french windows and jumped lightly off his broom and on to the patio. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"I just got a letter from Fudge and I have solved the mystery of why your Hogwarts letter asked you to bring dress robes, I think you're headed to a Yule Ball!"  
  
He raised a questioning eyebrow, "Oh you mean the Triwizard Tournament? Dad said, hasn't he told you?"  
  
"No, he hasn't, I just heard from Fudge." **Like Lucius would tell me anything! Then again it probably just slipped his mind with everything that's been going on.**  
  
"Pity about the age limit, would have been fun to enter, especially with that prize money!"  
  
"Don't you even think about it! I don't care what safety features they've added, under no circumstances would I allow you to enter!"  
  
"Mum! I can look after myself!"  
  
"Sure you can!" she laughed.  
  
*******  
  
Two days later Lucius announced that they were going to Diagon Alley to get Draco's school supplies.  
  
Diagon Alley was busy as usual with the back to school rush, they bought the needed supplies quickly and then headed to Madame Malkins to get some school robes and some new dress robes, as Lucius put it, "No son of mine is going to go out looking like a Weasley!"  
  
Madame Malkin showed them robes after robes with Lucius dismissing most of them and sending Draco to try on several. Finally he stopped at some black robes with a high collar, "That will do."  
  
"He looks a vicar!" Narcissa exclaimed, "I preferred the Green with the Black trim."  
  
"This looks more intimidating."  
  
"He's a teenager going to a school dance, he's not supposed to look intimidating!"  
  
"A Malfoy should always maintain a level of intimidation."  
  
Narcissa sighed in irritation and Madame Malkin looked fit to kill. Draco was getting thoroughly sick of trying on robes and was at the point where he'd have agreed to wear anything. Narcissa decided to give in, "Fine whatever you say, we'll take them."  
  
Madame Malkin looked relieved when they finally left. Diagon Alley had become too busy to tolerate any longer and even Narcissa found herself longing to be back in the manor. Apparently Lucius shared this longing as he all but dragged Draco away from the latest broom in the window of quality quidditch supplies and insisted that they go home before the crowds drove him completely mad. **Personally I think it's a bit late for that!**  
  
The remaining days of summer passed quickly and soon Draco was heading back to Hogwarts leaving Narcissa alone with an increasingly irritable Lucius.  
  
*******  
  
In the next chapter Narcissa has a plan.  
  
Chapter 26 should be posted on Wednesday.  
  
Please review!! Make a poor fanfic writer happy! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. (I've written hose words so many times I'm starting to think they may be tattooed on my brain!)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
FIRST OF ALL A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S EVER REVIEWED THIS FIC AS I NOW HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I AM SO SHOCKED AND OVERWHELMED AND I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Dark Comet - Only got your review for chapter 24 after I'd posted 25 so I apologise for your not getting a response in the last chapter. I too, despise Fudge, I mean he comes into these books looking all sweet in his pin striped cloak and lime green bowler hat and then proves to be a complete arsehole! I had so much fin writing the ferret incident! Seriously, that was one of my favourite parts to write! Chapter 27 for that. Wahoo, Umbridge in a Trolloc Pot! *Dances round the Trolloc pot calling Umbridge names and throwing rotten vegetables at her*. That makes me sound a tad crazy doesn't it? I just happen to think Umbridge is a twisted, evil woman who is up there on the list of people I will never forgive or empathise with along with, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., James Potter and possibly Fudge as well. That list is definitely getting longer! This Wheel of Fortune thing sounds intriguing, who's the author? Hee, hee, Voldie stealing old ladies handbags! You know I find it funny to think that if Voldie were a muggle he'd be collecting his pension and yelling at the neighbourhood kids at his age! Thanks for the review, sorry I didn't catch it at first. Jelly Babies and five year olds? Doesn't sound like the best of combinations! I know, Lucius being worried probably is one of the signs of the apocalpse but he knows that he probably isn't Voldy's favourite Death Eater at the moment! Thanks for the review to chapter 25!  
  
Bella - Ah I love all reviews whether they are useful or not so thanks for dropping one, I cherish them all.  
  
Lune Project - Of course it's ok that you reviewed 24 and 25 together! Mother does seem to create more distance between them than mum, luckily it was done in an attempt to hurt her not just because he really feels that distant from her, he was hurt because he was unable to understand why she was angry with him so he lashed out at her by being cold. It's sad but it does show that he cares how she treats him. Lucius wouldn't go to the World Cup without as view to ruining it for everybody else, unless of course the Weasleys were going in which case he'd have to go to keep up appearances! He is selfish the evil man! I too love Draco too much to slap him, he'd just look at me and Id be falling head over heels and letting him do what ever he wanted! Poor Narcissa she's unable to stop Lucy from polluting her son's mind! Trust Lucy to find deatheater gatherings fun! When I read GoF I also wondered how he got his bloody nose as I wouldn't have expected there to be a spell for that! He does kind of owe Narc his life though he doesn't know it, not that I think that curse would have killed him as it hits someone else but it is later established that there are no casualties. I too hate MacNair, particularly now he tried to hurt my Percy! I hadn't thought about their portkey but it's not a public one so I suppose it could be anything, a pen maybe or a quill? Ceramics or glass is a good idea. It didn't occur to me but I definitely don't think it was a piece of rubbish as I don't think Lucius would have touched it then! Lucius has realised that Voldie may not be too happy to see the man who never tried to find him! That and he had to actually get off his backside and do something! Narcissa's got a hard fight on her hands but she's not giving in. Draco is torn between his parents, there's his father and everything he's been taught is right and then there's his mother who he loves and who doesn't seem to quite fit in with his father's ideals. No wonder the kid's confused! I couldn't have Draco having bad taste! I had to be all Lucius' fault! Poor Madam Malkin, it can't be fun trying to serve a bickering couple! Those dress robes will be back in the story and it's not only Narcissa who doesn't like them! I'll update again soon, I've got your e-mails and will reply! Thanks for the covers that was interesting. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Serepidia - Narc mentions his dark mark under the assumption that her letter will not be intercepted and that anyone at Hogwarts who happens to read it will already know about it, it was a bit of a risk but the woman wants answers! Those dress robes will be back! Definitely a shame Lucy didn't overdose on his sleeping draughts! Perhaps if I lock him in a small room with Dippy he'll eventually kill himself to get away from her? Then again he'd probably just kill Dippy! Read on for Narcissa's plan! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 26  
  
After Draco had been put on the train to school Narcissa returned to the Manor with a quiet Lucius. **He really is worried.** She sighed, **the last thing I need is to start empathising with the man who single handedly destroyed my life.**  
  
"Narcissa, do you want a cup of tea? I though we could have the elf bring some to the drawing room," Lucius surprised her by his quiet tone.  
  
"Alright." She agreed through curiosity, she had no desire to drink tea with him like they actually meant something to each other but she did want to know what was going through his mind.  
  
Dippy served them tea and they sat in silence in the drawing room. Narcissa remembered how they used to sit together in this way and sighed deeply.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lucius asked. "Is it the events of the summer? Are you worried?"  
  
"Yes," she lied. **How can I tell him that I was dwelling on the days when I thought he loved me, when I thought we'd always be happy together?**  
  
"We will be fine, I promise you."  
  
**He sounds so much like he used to, like he really wants me to stop worrying.**  
  
"We are purebloods from an ancient and powerful bloodline, it is not us who need fear." The contempt in his voice for those who he considered impure was clear.  
  
**And you just had to spoil the moment didn't you? But then, it's exactly the kind of thing you would have said back then but I was too blinded by love to see the real horror of your words. Why did it take the death of a child to make me see? Why did you find it so easy to deceive me? Why didn't I listen to Morgana?**  
  
She felt tears in her eyes, she avoided her husband as often as she could to avoid situations just like this. Situations that made her remember the way things used to be and made her wish with a desperation so powerful as to be overwhelming to turn back the clock and get things right.  
  
"I'm going for a lie down," she told him.  
  
He frowned in concern, "Alright, you do look a little tired. I've got some work to do in my study and then I'm going out to a meeting after lunch."  
  
She nodded and left, desperate to have him away from her where she could push him and the feelings she had once held for him to the back of her mind. **They'll only get in the way when I put my plan into action.**  
  
*******  
  
After lunch she heard Lucius leave and, taking a deep breath, went downstairs to the first floor and stopped outside the door to his study. She tried the handle and found it locked. **Damn, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this.**  
  
She tried the door to his bedroom and, finding it open, slipped inside. She ran her pale hands over the oak panelling along one of the walls, **Now where is it?**  
  
Eventually one of the panels gave way beneath her hands slightly and she was able to push it to one side. Behind it lay a small cramped passage, coated in dirt and dust. **Oh joy! This'll be fun!**  
  
She squeezed inside and crawled on her hands and knees through the passage until she hit her head on the end. "Ouch!" She brought a hand up to rub her aching head and lit the end of her wand and glanced at the backs of the panels seeing a handle on one of them. She pulled on it and the panel slid back easily. She was able to crawl out and into the study. She sneezed and pulled herself to her feet.  
  
**Right, well that's the first step.**  
  
She looked at the desk which was littered with papers. Narcissa sorted quickly through them finding little of interest, it appeared Lucius was looking over his finances. She was no accountant but she knew enough to realise that, on closer inspection, these papers revealed several withdrawals from his Gringott's account that she, at first, could not understand the purpose of. She glanced at the dates, **all more than fourteen years ago. Of course, Voldemort. This money must have been used to finance something to do with the deatheaters. It's not what I was looking for but if he was this careless with these, then it suggests I have a chance.**  
  
Narcissa had formulated an idea to keep herself and her son safe. She had determined to find out as much as she could about what her husband had done and would do. It she could find enough evidence then she could rid herself of him if she became desperate. **I'd have to be desperate though, Draco's far too set in his beliefs to simply turn away from them because his father's influence was removed. I can't do anything yet, but maybe one day I'll be desperate enough to turn him in.**  
  
She went through draw after draw reading through ancient correspondence and spell books that contained things she had not even realised were possible. It was growing dark when she suddenly realised the time, she had not been through half of the documents in the study but she couldn't stay there any longer in case Lucius came home. She put everything exactly as she had found it and crawled back down the passage shutting the panels after her.  
  
She emerged from Lucius' bedroom covered in dirt, her head full of events and names from over a decade ago. The letters had been highly euphemistic and parts of some had been in a code she could not decipher but she had got the gist of them. **The things they did! And I'm not even shocked anymore!**  
  
She went wearily to her bathroom to soak away the grime of the passageway, **Pity I can't soak away the feeling that I am by no means innocent in all this.**  
  
*******  
  
Ok, very short chapter again! Next one's longer! Next chapter we see the ferret incident and Narcissa's reaction to the man foolish enough to mess with her son! That should be up on Friday night.  
  
Please review! 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Disclaimer:  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lune Project - Narcissa didn't really 'find' the passage, she already knew it was there and roughly where it was she'd just never used it before, it's first mentioned back in chapter eleven during the ministry raid. Lucius isn't worried about Narcissa getting into his study really, for one thing he'd never think she'd crawl down a dirty, dusty, possibly insect infested passage! Also, he would never believe that she would do what she's doing, bear in mind despite her questioning of him she did prove her loyalty by lying for him at his trial and therefore making him think that she is choosing to stand by him. He also believes that if she ever did get ideas of betraying him she'd be far too scared to carry them out, he underestimates his wife but a way he also places too much trust in her, though that could simply be as he knows that turning him in would implicate herself in the crime of perjury. The passage would be much more difficult to find if you didn't know it was there. Besides, the things in his study amount to nothing better than circumstantial evidence with he could never be convicted with. The really good stuff's under the drawing room and that is protected more thoroughly but it is not beyond Narcissa to open. Narcissa has been in the study when Lucius was in there a couple of times as has Draco and Lucius does not even always leave the door locked while he is in the house as is shown when Narcissa finds Draco in there looking for that book of curses. Lucius knows Draco idolises him and he would simply never believe Narcissa capable of this, as for the rest of the world, well the ministry raids aren't the most efficient ever carried out! Draco does think his father is right, though maybe he doesn't underestimate his mother as much as he appears to you'll have to wait and see! Women do seem to suffer a lot! Lucius wouldn't trust his wife to do something because he thinks she's way too out of practice with magic but he doesn't think she'd ever betray him! After all she had her chance to and she didn't take it! However, if he caught her the consequences would not be pleasant, thankfully Narcissa's a smart woman! Bloomsbury's OotP Cover doesn't seem to fit the book and all the others have portrayed scenes from the book but this one doesn't, I'm not overly fond of it myself. It doesn't have anything to do with the book beyond the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix connection. I haven't seen the US cover for OotP but I preferred the British one for GoF. Thank you for calling my story beautiful I'm just overjoyed people like it! I have seen the Bloomsbury banners they have them in almost every bookshop and library in England at the moment! They're pretty cool, though they drove me mad by putting them up about two weeks before the book came out so every time I went into a bookshop I was reminded of how much I wanted it, but I shouldn't be saying that to poor you who still has to wait! Much sympathy! Thanks for the review!  
  
Serepidia - Glad you liked the chapter. It is a pity that Lucy could simply kill Dippy, perhaps if we could arrange for her to haunt him? Hee, hee Lucy could never escape! I wonder if exorcisms exist in Harry Potter? I've updated and will again soon! Longer chapter this time as well! Thank you for the review!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Thanks for the compliment, here's the ferret chapter and I LOVED writing this, so enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - Explosion waiting to happen, what on earth gives you that idea? *whistles innocently*. Oh we'll be seeing explosions alright! All that pent up anger Narcissa seems to have, it's got to go somewhere! It is sad, but then so much in her life is! Ah well, now she gets to have some fun with Moody in this chapter and gets to see Sev again perhaps that'll cheer her up! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BellatrixBlack - glad you enjoyed the chapter! It's not Lucius' reaction you need to worry about with regards to the ferret incident, he's off doing evil deeds again or something. But you'll see that in a moment when you read the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
A/N: The stuff in the **[ ]** is Narcissa's thinking while reading the letter, they are not part of the letter!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Draco had not been at school a week when Narcissa received Severus' reply to her letter.  
  
Dear Narcissa,  
  
I have indeed heard all about the events at the quidditch cup, I take it that you were there. I would ask if you were alright but as you have written to me then I assume you must be. I do not know anymore than you do of the events I'm afraid.  
  
The slight change you noticed in Lucius' mark has appeared in my own as well and I presume anyone else who bears the mark.  
  
I can only come to same conclusion that you and your husband have, however we know nothing for certain so please do not panic. Professor Dumbledore seems to sense trouble brewing, he has called Alastor Moody out of retirement to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.  
  
Narcissa I do trust you, though God only knows why! I share your belief that we are headed for dangerous times but it is you who needs to be careful, Lucius is a dangerous man. Never forget that. Look after yourself and your son, I can take care of myself.  
  
Stay safe,  
  
Severus.  
  
**Do you really trust me Severus? Do I really trust you? I haven't told you that I've been trying to gather some evidence of Lucius' activities; but that is not about trust it's about keeping the two of you away from each other, he would kill you if he could. Oh may whatever gods watch over grumpy cynical ex-deatheaters turned potions masters look after you. I certainly intend to look after Draco, I wish I could keep an eye on you as well. Then again, you've proved in the past that you can look after yourself.**  
  
She folded the letter up carefully, almost reverently, then lit the fire in the grate and placed it in. She usually kept all her letters but the way things were it didn't seem wise to keep a letter than talked about Lucius and the dark mark.  
  
She watched the parchment blacken and curl and fall into dust before she extinguished the fire. **I wish I could see him again, I wish for once I could see him under pleasant circumstances!**  
  
*******  
  
The next day a letter arrived from Draco, delighting Narcissa who was keen to hear from him again. She had expected to hear all about arrangements for the tournament but the letter contained nothing of the kind.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
alright, it's now been five minutes since I wrote dear mum and I still don't know where to start. Mum, I wish you were here. **[Sweetheart, what on earth can be the matter?]** Mum, please don't laugh when I tell you what happened because it really wasn't funny in fact it was kind of scary. You know that Dumbledore hired a new DADA professor, Mad Eye Moody? Well the man transfigured me into a ferret and bounced me around the entrance hall.  
  
Narcissa couldn't help laughing at this point, **pull the other one! Does he really expect me to buy this?**  
  
She shook her head and picked up the letter to continue reading.  
  
Mum, please do something or get Dad to do something, it was horrible. **[Oh God, I think he _is_ serious!]** I was arguing with Potter and Weasley and I drew my wand and the next thing I knew I was a small animal being thrown up and down onto a marble floor. McGonagall came along, thank god, and turned me back. Not that she was much help after that, she allowed Moody to take me off to Professor Snape. **[Well I hope Severus dealt with the man!]**  
  
Moody grabbed my arm and all but dragged me to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's office. He was so disrespectful to him, he didn't even knock just flung the door open and marched in. Professor Snape was marking some essays and he didn't look at all pleased to see Moody, he demanded to know what on earth he thought he was doing with me. I might add that I rather wanted to ask that myself. Moody accused me of being a, "stinking coward," and said I was just like my father and my head of house. Can you believe that he said that in front of Snape?! I tried to tell Snape what had happened though Moody kept interrupting me but Snape got the gist and was furious! **[Good! So am I, how dare someone treat my son like that?!]**  
  
Moody yelled a lot and Snape glared at him and yelled back a bit. Moody was awful to him, he seems to have no respect for Professor Snape at all! Snape looked a bit uncomfortable actually. Eventually he managed to kick Moody out then he told me not to attack Potter and gave me a cup of tea and a spell to stop the bruising.  
  
Mum you have to do something, for goodness sake when Snape gets sympathetic you know something's serious! It was awful mum, I know I always say that and that I'm always after sympathy but please do something terrible to that man!  
  
Love Draco  
  
**I'm going to kill him. How dare someone treat my son in that manner!** Narcissa stood up and stormed out of her study, **heads are going to roll!**  
  
Lucius was not in and Narcissa would not have stopped to inform him if he had been, she reached the entrance hall and flung on a cloak. She went into the drawing room and grabbed a handful of floo powder, lighting a fire with her wand. After flooing into Hogsmeade she walked up to the school, fuming madly and intent on taking action.  
  
Upon reaching the gates she marched up the path to the school's entrance, it was late afternoon so lessons had finished and most students were in the library or their common rooms. Instinct took her down into the dungeons giving her the oddest sense of déjà vu, slowing her down as her memory led her feet down to the Slytherin common room. She carried on past it however, she could not walk in there anymore, and she headed instead for Severus' office, or rather where she assumed it would be. She ran across a student and asked for directions to be sure.   
  
Having found the right door and upon receiving no answer to her knocks she opened the door and went inside uninvited.  
  
Narcissa took the chance to walk around his office. It was certainly interesting, there were things Narcissa didn't care to identify pickled in large jars around the dark stone walls. The desk was heavy carved oak, tidy and organised, **impersonal, just like the man on first sight. She smiled at that thought, it's nice to be able to say that I know that there is another side to the man. I like to think that I'm one of the few people who get to see it, the side that cares and feels guilt for the past. I hope Moody didn't make him feel too bad!**  
  
"Narcissa." A voice made her turn to the door to see her friend with a surprised expression on his pale yet attractive face.  
  
"Severus," despite her anger and annoyance at the world, she found herself smiling at the man. However, she then became more serious, "You cannot doubt why I am here."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "I assume you came to kill Moody and yell at Dumbledore and myself."  
  
"Oh of course I didn't, why would I yell at you?"  
  
"I am the boys head of house and I had promised to keep an eye of him," his tone seemed almost apologetic.  
  
"It isn't your fault that Dumbledore has hired a sadistic madman! I want to see Dumbledore and I want to see Moody but first I want to hear what you have to say. What was going on?"  
  
"Draco was fighting with Potter and Weasley, I believe he was taunting Weasley about his family when Mr. Potter made an unpleasant reference to you which Draco took offence at."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He accused you of looking like you had dung under your nose, according to Draco."  
  
"Lovely, nice to know the child's been well brought up!"  
  
"Hmm, quite. Anyway, Mr Potter had turned away and Draco drew his wand which was when Moody stepped in and turned him into a ferret."  
  
"I see. Draco defended me?" she couldn't help but smile, after his laughing at her with Lucius the idea that her son could defend her surprised her a little.  
  
"Of course he did. I think we both know that that child wouldn't let anyone insult you. He proved that at six years old!"  
  
Narcissa laughed a little, then her face hardened. "Right, take me to Dumbledore Severus and I am not taking no for an answer!"  
  
*******  
  
They arrived at Dumbledore's office to find him alone with his thoughts and his sherbet lemons.   
  
"Mrs Malfoy, what an unexpected pleasure," he began, his eyes twinkling in that way she particularly disliked, he always seemed to be enjoying a laugh at someone else's expense.  
  
"Unexpected? I find that hard to believe! If you don't know why I'm here then there's been a complete breakdown of communication either within this school or within your brain. One of your idiotic teachers turned my son into a ferret!"  
  
"We have turned him back again."  
  
Narcissa took a deep breath and reminded herself that killing Albus Dumbledore would not look good in court.  
  
"Severus, perhaps you could bring Alastor up here to speak to Mrs Malfoy." Severus left the room with a nod and a warning glance in Narcissa's direction which seemed to indicate that he wanted no blood shed while he was gone.  
  
Narcissa and Professor Dumbledore sat in silence, broken only by his offering her a sherbet lemon which she refused and threatened to tip the bag over his head if he tried again.  
  
Dumbledore looked hurt and quickly withdrew his sweets before she could make good on her threat.  
  
They were still sat in silence when Severus returned with Moody in tow. Narcissa had seen him before but had already decided not to let him know she had remembered him, **I want to make sure he knows exactly how insignificant he really is.**  
  
"So this is him, this is the man who dares to attack my son? Not much to look at are you?"  
  
She calmly stepped up and looked the man in the face, saying nothing. Severus had been worried she might lose her temper but he relaxed as she simply stared at Moody, that was he relaxed until he realised she was trembling with barely contained rage. She suddenly drew back a hand and slapped Moody right across the face, he went for his wand causing her to do the same. Severus stepped in between them before either one could fire curses at the other.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy! I would ask you to conduct yourself with a little decorum in this room or I would ask you to leave!" Dumbledore said sharply, clearly surprised at her actions.  
  
She whirled to face him with her wand still raised and Severus seriously thought that there was going to be a fight for a minute until she simply lowered her wand and sneered at the headmaster, "Decorum? Not something I'd have thought you were familiar with!" She looked the headmaster up and down giving the impression that she did not like what she saw, "You might try keeping your animals under control in future," she said gesturing towards a seething Moody.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy...!" Dumbledore began but was interrupted.  
  
"If I ever hear of anything like this again I will not hesitate to go to the ministry, the school governors and anyone from the press who'll listen to me, I did not send my son to school to be assaulted by sadistic brutes who know of no other way to deal with things than to employ violence."  
  
"Which is exactly what you did."  
  
"So? I'm not a school teacher and he just got a taste of his own medicine."  
  
"Your son had just raised his wand against Mr. Potter when his back was turned."  
  
"Ah yes precious Potter, I wonder if we'd still be having this conversation if we substituted the-boy-who-lived for a fellow Slytherin?"  
  
Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at the headmaster who looked about fit to tear Narcissa's hair out.  
  
"Don't you talk to professor Dumbledore like that!" Moody interrupted.  
  
"I will talk to whom I see fit, as I see fit, without reference to you or anyone else so thoroughly stupid!" she spat at the DADA teacher.  
  
"I wonder if your husband would agree with my 'stupidity' I know your husband pretty well, I was there at his trial you know, people like you and your husband make me sick!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Why should I care what my husband thinks, I'm my own person and you are nothing but a nasty little bully who doesn't like anyone who can be connected in any way with the Dark Arts. My husband was cleared of all charges, end of story! I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Professor Moody was not threatening you Mrs Malfoy," Dumbledore said, trying to placate both parties before this could get any worse.  
  
"No, he was trying to and failing miserably." Narcissa flicked her hair and sat down elegantly in the only chair in the room apart from Dumbledore's. "I want your reassurance that if another such incident is committed against any student this," she sniffed at Moody, "man will be fired instantly."  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, I will deal with the hiring and firing of my staff thank you. I will assure you though that this will not happen again. I am sorry for your distress but you cannot simply march in here and strike one of my teachers, I would suggest you offer him an apology."  
  
Narcissa snorted in amusement, "In your dreams! And I think you'll find that, not only _can_ I do that, I just did." She smiled and rose from the chair, "Good day gentlemen, Severus perhaps you would escort me to the gate in case I hurt anyone else on the way out I mean you never do know with 'people like me'."  
  
Severus opened the door for her and Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief as the difficult woman drew herself up to her full and rather impressive height and swept from his office without a backwards glance.  
  
Severus followed Narcissa down the spiral stairs and through the corridors of the school.  
  
"Well that was interesting, " he commented as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Certainly was," she agreed.  
  
"What exactly possessed you to slap Moody or to talk to Dumbledore in such a manner?"  
  
She turned to him, eyes flashing, and for a moment he thought she was going to yell at him in much the same way she had Dumbledore and Moody, but instead she replied in a dangerous tone that suggested that either she was mad or you'd be mad to cross her, ***or maybe both.***  
  
"No one threatens my son! Or you!"  
  
She noticed a flicker of some emotion in the coal dark eyes of her friend but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Narcissa placed a hand on his arm where the mark had been burned into the skin, "You are a good person, never let anyone tell you otherwise. If someone cannot see the truly wonderful human being you are then that is their loss. Goodbye Severus."  
  
He nodded, "Goodbye Narcissa, I have a feeling I'm going to remember the look on Moody's face when you slapped him for a long time!"  
  
She laughed and set off through the school gates and down the road to Hogsmeade.  
  
*******  
  
So what do you think? Narcissa takes on Moody!  
  
In chapter 28 we see some letters regarding unforgivable curses.  
  
Next update should be Monday 14th.  
  
Please review and inspire me as I came dangerously close to serious writers block over the last week! I'm pretty far ahead of myself though so don't worry this story and the next part of this story WILL be written! 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Trillium - You were the first reviewer for the last chapter as well! Canon Narcissa does seem to have a have weak character, she sounds overshadowed by two strong older sisters and a powerful husband. If only she'd listened to the right sister! Those song lyrics certainly are haunting, I've never actually heard the song but the lyrics do fit Lucius and Narcissa pretty well! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Bella - I'm glad you like the story and my Narcissa! I won't be covering the fifth book, it doesn't fit in with my story and besides I don't want my Narcissa to be related to the people book five established her as being related to, it just doesn't fit with the idea I have of her for this fic. I will carry on once I reach the end of book four and I know what's going to happen so it's less running out of ideas as finding it difficult to write them! However, I think I'm over the writer's block! Basically for this story, unless it says otherwise, everything established in the fifth book is not like that here, Narcissa's relatives are not who the fifth book laid them out as being, and I would never kill the person JK killed! When I reach the end of book four this story is going to take a decided turn away from the canon. However, I have decided to do that in a separate third part to this story. I Built My Life Around You ends at the start of summer after their fourth year. So thanks for the suggestion but it doesn't fit my plot, but hopefully you'll all like what I have planned anyway! Thanks for reviewing and being helpful!  
  
Dark Comet - Glad you liked my chapter! Narcissa Malfoy is not a woman to be crossed lightly! I too wonder what I guy would look like with part of their nose missing, I find that hard to picture! As for the look on his face when she slapped him I think a mixture, of shock, fury, indignation and hatred could just about cover it! Thank you for being so complementary! Thanks as always for the review!  
  
Slytherin Starr-Athena - I'm glad you liked this story and my portrayal of Narcissa, she became more feisty as it went along to be honest. She needed to be that way to survive Lucius in this fic! I think your idea of her as being quiet is probably closer to what she'll be like in canon but I don't want her to be like that! Thanks for the review!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Moody did get what he deserved! Though he did get what he deserved in the book as well! I'll be sure to read your fic and drop a review. Glad you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing. Let me know when you post that story, or is it already up?  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Several days after what she had come to term the 'Moody incident' Narcissa received another letter from her son.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I had my first lesson with Moody today, I get the impression he doesn't like Slytherin very much. He's kind of freaky, I mean besides the fact he turned me into a ferret! He showed us the unforgivables. And when I answered a question in class about what they were he just said, "Well I'd expect you to know, Malfoy," he said Malfoy like the name were an unforgivable curse in itself. He even demonstrated them on these spiders, it wasn't very pleasant to watch really!  
  
Snape's in a terrible mood, he ran into me the other day and he told me I was just like you, hot headed and emotional. I told him I was nothing of the sort but he said that if I wasn't then I wouldn't have allowed Potter to provoke me. I'm beginning to wonder if he's alright.  
  
What have you been up to to make him think of you as hot headed and emotional?  
  
Got to go, potions homework awaits,  
  
Love Draco.  
  
P.S. Did you say something to Moody? He said my mother was as childish as I was, mum what on earth have you been up to?  
  
She laughed, **Oh Sev, what have you been saying? As for me being childish, _please_! I'm not childish! I'm just a little immature during moments of stress.**  
  
She decided to write to her friend and ask what he'd been telling Draco.  
  
Severus,  
  
Hot headed and emotional? What have you been telling my son about me? I hope you're dealing with Moody ok, Draco says you are not in the best of humours, I think he's worried about you. You are his favourite teacher after all!  
  
You are alright aren't you, well as alright as you can be under the circumstances? You make sure you take care of yourself!  
  
Oh, and since when do Hogwart's teachers demonstrate the unforgivables, I think my son hears enough foul curses at home without having to learn more in school, I appreciate that he is not actually being taught them but I would prefer he not know of such things. He certainly should not have to see them.  
  
Then again, maybe he should. There are things he needs to know, things which will decide him finally on one path or another. If only I knew which path. Severus, I do not believe he is like his father, he reminds me more of you sometimes, but he would do anything for Lucius' approval and that disturbs me. On the more positive side he didn't seem to like seeing the unforgiveables cast, I suppose that's a start.  
  
Watch him for me Sev, don't let him choose his father's path. You're the best role model he's got, then again no matter who his role models were I think you'd still be the best. It gives me hope when I see him emulate you (and he does, I know he got that glare and quick wit from somewhere, Lucius isn't _that_ good!).  
  
Take care,  
  
Narcissa  
  
She smiled at the thought of Severus being secretly rather pleased that Draco emulated him, **of course he'll never admit that! He really would have made a wonderful father!**  
  
She took another piece of parchment and wrote back to her son.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Moody sounds deeply unpleasant and I would advise you to stay away from him. Of course he dislikes Slytherin, most of the teachers do if I remember rightly! I don't think he should be showing you the unforgiveables, they are indeed unforgiveable even on an insect.  
  
Draco it is no great feat to be able to take life or give pain or even to bend another to your will, all of these can be achieved without magic. It is simply so much easier with magic; it makes it too easy. Life is fragile Draco, taking it is something any muggle can do but no one can give it back again.  
  
Magic, like any other gift, is something to be used with responsibility and compassion, something I do not see in your teacher if his actions are anything to go by. The true measure of someone is seen in how they treat those weaker than themselves.  
  
If Moody mentions me again then tell him I say good day. As for his less than courteous tone when speaking our name, he is a dark arts fanatic and at his age should know that you cannot simply judge someone by their family name. There are black sheep in every family after all. Draco, the Malfoy name is not always as respected as your father would like it to be or would like you to think it is. Ignore Moody, he is a fool but a dangerous one so stay out of trouble with him.  
  
As for Severus thinking I am hot headed and emotional I cannot think why.  
  
Love as always,  
  
Mum.  
  
She was pleased with her letter, it was attempting to instil morality but it was neither preaching nor patronising and, perhaps more importantly, it should not inflame her son into writing to his father. She waited for a response only to find that she had been entirely wrong in her analysis of the situation.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
What were you on in your last letter?  
  
"Life is fragile Draco, taking it is something any muggle can do but no one can give it back again." ????  
  
The whole point of the unforgiveables _is_ their ease mum, not _that_ they do what they do but that they do it so easily and with little preparation. It probably is better to bend someone to your will without using the imperius but still it is rather cool.  
  
I felt it was unpleasant because of the fact it was Moody casting them. If he'd do that to a spider he didn't give a damn about what would he do to someone he disliked? And I'm not high on his favourite people list!  
  
As to judging people by their family name, I admit there are black sheep in every family, but I think you will find that you can tell a lot about someone from their family name, surely you of all people know that?  
  
And what was that part about how we treat people weaker than ourselves? You sound like Dumbledore or something!  
  
Anyway, I just thought some of the stuff you said was a bit odd that's all. Heck, we all have off days.  
  
Love Draco.  
  
Narcissa closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, feeling like she was hitting her head against a brick wall. Draco just didn't seem capable of understanding her sometimes. **Is the difference between right and wrong really such a difficult thing to grasp or to explain? Maybe it is, after all he's been taught quite the opposite of what I told him all his life. Don't turn into your father Draco, there's more than one way to wind up soulless.**  
  
She sighed and put his letter away with her other correspondence and went to the window. The weather was cold and wet but she felt a strong desire to be outside. She went to her bedroom and grabbed the umbrella Severus had conjured for her. She spent the next couple of hours exploring the grounds of the manor in a way she hadn't since she had first moved in, the rain beat down harder than ever and the ends of her robes were caked in mud but she didn't care. The air felt fresh and clean, the rain felt purifying as though it could wash away the sins of a lifetime, **and that's a lot of sins!** She sat down on an ancient stone bench overlooking a small water garden with a miniature waterfall. She had not been sat there long when the gardener came into sight, **I wonder if anyone ever enjoys these grounds except him, even I'm not out here as often as I used to be.** He nodded respectfully at her and continued on his way. **Even he doesn't stop to speak to me.** She sighed and got up off the bench, on her way back to the house she was intercepted by an owl bearing a letter sealed with the Slytherin crest.  
  
**Sev, how is it you always know when you're wanted!** She smiled and tore open the envelope.  
  
Narcissa  
  
I suppose I have not been in the best of humours but I was pleased to hear from you. You don't have to worry about me, every time I look at Moody I remember the look on his face when you slapped him! If he gets out of hand I could always threaten to set you on him again.  
  
It was Moody's own idea to show the fourth years and above the unforgiveables and Dumbledore managed to persuade the ministry that it was a good idea! He may be right I suppose, there are things that it would benefit certain students to see. They need to know what they are allying themselves with if they choose to support Voldemort.  
  
Draco is not like Lucius, and I do not think he is like me! We share an interest in potions but Narcissa the boy does not emulate me! Does he? Narcissa, I am not an appropriate role model, I have made far too many mistakes in my life and if he follows my path then I believe you will end up with even more reason to worry than you have now. Tell him to pick another role model!  
  
I'm keeping an eye on him and I will continue to do so.  
  
Try not to worry yourself too much,  
  
Severus.  
  
She smiled, feeling better than she had, **at least the whole world doesn't dislike me. Oh Draco what am I going to do about you? As for Severus, he needs to realise that I admire him because of his mistakes and the courage it took to set them right. God I wish I could find a way to right my mistakes!**  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter we're approaching Christmas, update should be on Wednesday or Thursday.  
  
Please review!! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Trillium - You were the first three times running now! I don't know how you seem to find my updates so quickly but I'm certainly not complaining, I love reviews! Perhaps Dumbledore was hoping to show the children the true horror of the dark side in hopes of shocking them away from it. I don't think it worked somehow! Also he knew they might end up facing them one day, still it seems a bit odd! Oh God, Draco imitating Lockhart! Then again he is fond of his hair! Of course he imitates Sev, he's the perfect father figure for Draco! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Slytherin Starr-Athena - Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I read your story and left a review! I know how encouraging reviews are! Interested to see where your fic's going, you'll have to keep updating! Thanks for reviewing me!  
  
Dark Comet - Yes I think a maternally enraged Narc would be very dangerous! Hey, all we need to do is get Voldemort to threaten Draco and all Harry's worries would be over, Voldy wouldn't stand a chance! LOL! Ah yes, I can just see her with a halo, though I think it would be more accurate to give her horns and a pointy tail! Christmas is nearly here! Christmas day itself is next chapter but we get up to Christmas eve with this one! Does Narc like Pansy? Well, they've never met and the only things Narcissa knows about Pansy herself is what's already mentioned in Draco's letter's though she probably knows more about Pansy's family. That doesn't really answer your question does it? She's reserving judgement till they've met which won't be for a very, very long time! I can't tell you whether she'll like her or not as it's got to do with the plot a bit but at the moment she's neutral towards her, now if Draco started showing more of an interest then she'd probably try to find out more about her. She would definitely not be pleased were Draco to take up with someone she disapproves of and I pity the gold-digger who tries to get her claws into the Malfoy heir! All I can say on the Pansy subject is that she and Narcissa will meet, with Draco there as well and it will all depended on Pansy's loyalties as to whether Narc likes her or not but you'll see in good time, well a fair way into the third part of this fic actually but you'll see. Thanks for reviewing, hope my answer to your question wasn't too useless!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Brilliant? You flatter me, but I'm not complaining about that! I've read and reviewed your second chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - Don't worry about reviews being late you just get better! I have to admit Narcissa was acting out my own desire to slap Moody in that chapter! You're right Moody (or rather Crouch) is way out of line and as a teacher should have thought before he acted. I actually wondered in the book why Draco's parents never mentioned the incident and tried to cause trouble like they did with the Hippogriff and stuff, it's kind of worse when your son's turned into a ferret! Narc is cool, nobody messes with her son! I think Sev probably meant it affectionately when he called her hot-headed and emotional, after all he can't be caught being openly nice! Narc has reason to blame herself, it has to be said her judgement is not brilliant! She can also be rather cold and uncaring, for instance the fact she doesn't really feel guilt over leaving poor Sirius in Azkaban, granted there's little she could have done but she doesn't even feel that bothered by it! It's true though that her mistakes are not as horrible as her husbands and at least she recognises them! I don't think she'll stop blaming herself but one day some one's going to have a little conversation with her about exactly how much to blame she really is, but that's a fair way in the future yet! I'm glad you think my Draco's charming, I'm rather attached to him myself! Hopefully he will begin to understand life's value but I think it would take quite a lot to make him do that! I like the quote! Life is something to be kept and Narc would certainly agree that it is. Thanks for your review I am in the process of answering your e-mail. Get well soon!  
  
BellatrixBlack - Glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Draco continued to write to his mother about various things, mainly that people were still teasing him about the ferret incident though at least the Slytherins were sympathetic. She was slightly worried when he mentioned that Moody had been teaching them to throw off the imperious but then she supposed that it would be no bad thing to know how to do, she didn't fancy the idea of someone being able to control her son. The other schools involved in the Triwizard tournament had arrived at Hogwarts and the champions would be announced at the Halloween feast. Narcissa was not terribly interested in the tournament thinking that it would probably liven Draco's years up a bit but be of little interest to the wizarding community in general but she received a letter from her son on November first which made her realise that this event would probably be all she would hear about in the wizarding press for a long time.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
They've picked the three Triwizard champions, or should I say four. Don't ask me how this happened but Hogwarts has two champions! Viktor Krum's the Durmstrang champion and some girl called Fleur Delacour's the champion for Beauxbaton. Now this is where it gets weird, or should we say life at Hogwarts continues as per usual with Harry Potter being perpetually in the spotlight. A Hufflepuff called Cedric Diggory was announced as the Hogwarts champion and then another name was announced from the Goblet they used to choose the champions and it was, big surprise, Mr. 'look at me, look at me, I have to be the centre of attention' Potter.  
  
Can you believe it? Well, of course you can, I feel so stupid for temporarily forgetting that the world revolved around Harry Potter! The teachers didn't look best pleased, no one even knows how he got his name submitted as Dumbledore drew an age line around the goblet. Anyway, I'm sure the Gryffindors have gone back to their common room to celebrate the fact that, once again, Harry Potter has grabbed the limelight for them, or should I say for himself!  
  
So, everything's pretty normal here, how are things at home?  
  
Love Draco  
  
**That child really doesn't know how to blend into a crowd does he?** She burst out laughing suddenly, **oh I bet the look on Sev's face was priceless!** It was only after she had recovered from her fit of hilarity that she began to feel slightly uneasy about what had happened. **That goblet is an intensely powerful magical object, no fifteen year old wizard could fool it and I'm sure that the last thing Dumbledore would want is to have Harry Potter risking his life in a daft competition, so he certainly didn't allow him to slip past his age line. Drawing his name out of there is equivalent to signing a magical contract, a contract Potter can't break, I somehow don't think that however his name got in there it was done for a joke! Why don't I like this? Am I just getting paranoid? Or am I right? At least this time I know it wasn't Lucius, the man's far too busy worrying about his dark mark to think about anything else even another attempt on a child's life. Poor Lucy, he's deprived of all life's little pleasures!**  
  
*******  
  
A few weeks after she originally heard about the champions in the tournament there was an article all about them in the Daily Prophet, well it was supposed to be an article about them what it turned out as was some kind of Harry Potter publicity stunt courtesy of Rita Skeeter. Draco sent her the article along with a note, **clearly he has forgotten that I do get the Daily Prophet!**  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Have you seen the article in the Prophet, I sent you it just in case you hadn't seen the paper. Can you believe it? It hardly mentions the other champions at all, I bet Potter's loving all this! As for it saying he's one of the top students in the school well all I can say is Professor Snape probably has a different perspective on _that_ matter! That bit about Granger was funny though! Besides anything else anyone can tell she's got no interest in him at all! As for stunningly pretty? I don't know who said that part but they need their eyes checked, they should have seen her after she got hit with that curse I was trying to aim at Potter outside of the potion classroom! She looked like a beaver! I still can't get over Snape letting me get away with that, better still Potter and Weasley got detention! Anyway, thought you might want to have a laugh at this as frankly it's the funniest thing the Prophet's printed in years and that includes the piece about the Weasel's father facing an inquiry at work!  
  
Got to go,  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Did you notice it referred to her as a Muggle-born, do you think they'd have said anything about her bloodline if she were a pureblood? They wouldn't have said Harry Potter's dating a stunningly pretty pureblood. It wouldn't seem politically correct, they're so using the whole Muggle-born issue to show how tolerant Perfect Potter is and how he thinks nothing of the issue.  
  
**Well that last part certainly provides an interesting perspective but I doubt that they were, ok so they wouldn't have said stunningly pretty pureblood but I don't think they're using her heritage as an attempt to make Potter seem tolerant. Then again, it's the Daily Prophet we're talking about, anything's possible! Though frankly it sounds like my son's beginning to develop his father's own particular brand of insanity! Sev can be so cruel sometimes, that poor girl! I wonder if there is anything between her and Potter, I'll have to get Sev's opinion next time I see him!**  
  
*******  
  
Time seemed to whiz by for Narcissa with the first task upon them in what felt like a few days rather than a few weeks.  
  
Though she couldn't claim to be particularly excited about the outcome of the task she was curious to see if any attempt would be made against Potter's life, then again if some did want to kill him it was quite conceivable that they were simply waiting for the tasks to finish him off despite the new safety precautions. She received an excited letter from Draco on the 23rd of November, the day after the task. Apparently Potter was in the lead with the champion from Durmstrang.  
  
Dear Mum,   
  
Well the first task is over and guess what, Potter's tied for first place! Typical, one of the judges even gave him a ten when he got hurt! He and the Weasel haven't been talking much lately for some reason, perhaps Weasley finally realised even he could do better than Potter for a friend! However, now it appears the dream team is back together! Joy! That, in case you didn't notice, was sarcasm. Anyway they had to get past a Dragon and get hold of one of it's eggs, well it wasn't one of it's eggs it was a golden one that had been placed amongst them.  
  
Potter used his firebolt to get the egg; it wasn't overly impressive really. I thought the others were better! Anyway, that's the news.  
  
Love Draco  
  
**Typical, not only is Potter in the spotlight again he is, as usual, doing better than everybody else. I suppose it must take some talent on a broom to get past a dragon though. Draco sounds jealous, at least he can't complain about the quidditch matches this year!**  
  
*******  
  
At the beginning of December Lucius informed her that he would be going away over Christmas, he had 'business' abroad, Narcissa had an idea that his business was an attempt to find out anything he could about Voldemort's last known whereabouts and if it were possible that he could indeed be back. **Not a trip I think I want to tag along on.**  
  
Draco wrote to her continually harping on about Hagrid's new pets, which apparently could sting, burn, bite and suck your blood. Narcissa had looked up 'Blast-ended Skrewts' in every magical creatures text in the library and had found nothing about them. **Sounds like Hagrid's been cross breeding magical creatures, I doubt that'll end well. Then again, it's still an improvement on the Dragon!**  
  
Draco's next letter was about the Yule Ball, to be held on Christmas night in the great hall.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
It's a couple of weeks to the Yule Ball and I asked Pansy to go with me. She said yes, of course. She's a pretty good friend, she's not exactly beautiful but I suppose that doesn't matter that much. Pansy's devious and spiteful but fun with it, typical Slytherin girl! She's been picking my dress robes to pieces though, she insisted on vetting what I was wearing, is that normal in women? Anyway, she hates them! I didn't criticise her robes! Ok, so her robes are better than mine and Dad has bad taste! I admit I'm laughing at myself but I'm dreading what I'm going to look like out there! Do you think I'll look alright? Oh well, at least I have a date even if she doesn't like my robes! I wonder if Potter'll manage to find a date? I bet Weasley asks the mudblood and I think she'll say yes, you know ever since that article in the Daily Prophet I've been thinking and I reckon she's got a bit of a thing for the Weasel! I suppose it's a step up from Potter, though not exactly a huge step, then again for her I guess she's not exactly going to do any better. Do you think Pansy'll expect flowers or something and if so what kind? Roses seem too serious but I can hardly give the poor girl a cheap bunch of Carnations! Write back soon and do me a favour, the next time we go shopping for dress robes don't allow me to get the ones that make me look like a vicar!  
  
Draco.  
  
**Oh dear!** Narcissa couldn't stop laughing. **I don't believe it, he sounds nervous about this! I wonder if he likes that girl, isn't she the one who read my letter out to the common room, made the other Slytherin's laugh at him and thought I was mad? Well, I don't suppose I get to criticise anyone else's tastes, I married Lucy! So he wants advice for his first date! That is so sweet!**  
  
"Flowers," she muttered. "Now what would a teenage girl appreciate?"  
  
She scrawled a quick note.  
  
Draco, leave the flowers to me, I'll send them to the school on Christmas Eve. Do you know if there are any she particularly likes? Don't worry about your robes, you'll still be the most handsome boy there! As for her not liking your robes, so long as you don't clash with her it'll be fine and black won't clash with anything. Unless she's wearing black. Is she wearing black? Do you like her? I mean do you have a crush on her? Oh, my little boy's all grown up!  
  
Love Mum.  
  
Narcissa received a reply from her son the very next day, but it wasn't exactly happy.  
  
Your little boy's all grown up? Mother, what are you on? When Blaise got hold of that letter he asked me if madness was hereditary in our family and how long would it be till I checked into the loony wing of St Mungo's! Just because his date likes his dress robes! I don't know if she has a favourite flower. Thanks for offering to sort all that out, send the owl to my dormitory not to the Great Hall or the Common Room I want to surprise Pansy. She's not wearing black, she's wearing pale pink. I do not have a crush on her and I can't believe you'd ask me that! Particularly in a letter that arrived at the dinner table!  
  
Draco  
  
**Whoops! I think I was a little overly sentimental for his tastes. A trip to Diagon Alley should sort the flowers out easily enough!**  
  
She wrote a quick return note.  
  
Sorry to have embarrassed you, tell Blaise I used to date his father then maybe he'll stop thinking I'm mad. I'll send you a bunch of flowers to your dormitory on Christmas Eve, they'll be wrapped properly in cellophane with a ribbon or something so all you have to do is write the card and leave them with the ends of the stalks in water overnight. Don't forget to give them water Draco or they'll die!  
  
Mum.   
  
*******  
  
Narcissa dutifully went out on Christmas Eve and bought the flowers, they were beautiful and smelt wonderful, wrapped in a green transparent cellophane with a green and silver bow around the stalks. **Perfect! Any girl would love them. Hmm, this Pansy sounds like she has a thing for my little boy. Well she better not hurt him! Then again I'm not sure that he has any interest in her so that may be irrelevant. Hope he isn't messing with that girl's heart!**  
  
Narcissa decided to keep several miles distance between herself and her son's romantic life and sent the flowers with Osiris at around midday and received an answer late that night.  
  
Thanks mum, you're the best! I didn't tell Blaise you used to date his father; they don't get on! He'd really think you were crazy if he found that out! Then again, it sounds like his father's crazy so I guess he's got no right to talk really and he didn't mean it unpleasantly or anything, the guy's a bit weird anyway! Like father like son probably and his dad really does sound crazy! What was he like when you went out with him? Anyway I'm sure Pansy'll like the flowers, I'll write you a letter tomorrow night telling you how the dance went.  
  
Love Draco  
  
**Poor Greg, I thought he'd at least have his son even though he did lose Isabella! Poor Blaise as well, it must be terrible for him having to grow up without a mother and with a grief stricken father. I miss Greg, I miss having someone around to talk to, I don't see nearly enough of Sev. Well, with Lucy away no reason I can't play!**  
  
Narcissa wandered into her study and grabbed a quill and parchment.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Lucius has gone away for the holidays and I chose not to go with him as, well do I need a reason? That means I'm all alone for Christmas, if you're not doing anything then why don't you drop round Christmas night for a mince pie and a glass of sherry.  
  
Doesn't matter if you don't feel like it, I just felt like some company besides that of our crazy house elf!  
  
Happy Holidays,  
  
Narcissa  
  
Smiling, she ran outside to find her owl.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa waited impatiently, staying up until late into the night for Severus' reply. At length Osiris returned. She tore open the note:  
  
Narcissa,  
  
Thank you for the invitation but I can't make it. I'm sorry but I have to chaperone the Yule Ball tomorrow night. Maybe I could drop by on Boxing Day?  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Severus  
  
**Damn! Looks like I'm alone on Christmas day.** She sighed and scrawled an answer.  
  
You can come on Boxing Day if you like.  
  
Narcissa.  
  
**Not that you'd want to! I have to chaperone a dance! Please! _Lucius_ could have come up with a better excuse!** She snorted and threw the note down on the coffee table, **I'm going to bed!**  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Ok, I personally think that the Gryffindors may be exaggerating Pansy's looks when they make the pug references, because they dislike her but I decided to go with her being not good looking because I liked the idea that Draco can see beyond appearances! Actually I like it in the book that goes with someone who clearly isn't the prettiest person in their year, I think it shows depth! People always make the bad guys ugly and usually dumb as well, the bad guys are always more dangerous when they look fair and demonstrate intelligence.  
  
Talking of depth, something interesting about Pansy's name. The word Pansy comes from the French 'Pensee', which means 'thought'. I wonder what that means for her character as I always figured JK would paint her as an airhead (Not that I wanted her to)? I just thought I'd mention that because I found it interesting.  
  
Ok, lecture over. Next chapter it's Christmas! But will Narc be happy about that?  
  
Update should be Saturday or Sunday.  
  
Please Review!! 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - I'd heard about Minerva being a Roman Goddess, apparently McGonagall was a Scottish poet who's generally regarded to be the worst poet in the English language! Draco is nervous! Isn't that cute! Yes I think he was beyond mortified when Blaise got that letter! As for Slytherins having a thing about stealing their classmates mail, Pansy's obsessed with the boy and is also his friend so was probably just having a laugh and I'm guessing she would regularly steal his mail. As for the other Slytherins I think they'd read anything left lying around as Draco was daft enough to leave the note lying around in his dorm, so Blaise was probably just looking for some entertainment. You may have noticed Draco's opinion of him is not the highest! I don't mind answering questions, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trillium - Yay! Thank you for putting me on your favourites list! I hadn't heard that about the Pansy being called hearts-ease, that's interesting, apparently it's also been known as ladies-delight and stepmother's flower. I agree that the girl has interesting possibilities! People shouldn't write her off as an air-head. Ah, poor Draco indeed, the indignity of it all! Thanks for the review!  
  
Serepidia - I think Narc would rather spend Christmas alone than with Lucy, but she'd rather spend Christmas with Sev than spend it alone! Sev in this chapter! I love him too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Slytherin Starr-Athena - Glad you liked the chapter, your Pansy is interesting I must admit! I've dropped a review to your latest chapter! Harry is way too much in the spot light! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: Sorry this is late but Fanfic went funny again and then I haven't had chance to post till now since it came back up. Further author's notes after the story.  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Narcissa awoke Christmas morning feeling grumpy and far from festive. She hadn't even decorated the house, though there was an undecorated Christmas tree stood in the drawing room. **Well I'll be damned if _I'm_ decorating it!** Dippy wished her Merry Christmas and brought her breakfast to an upstairs sitting room, as the dining room was really too large for one person to eat alone.  
  
"Merry Christmases Mrs Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dippy. You too."  
  
"Thanks to you Mrs Malfoy!"  
  
"Dippy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you want something else?"  
  
"Whys?"  
  
"Because you're still here!"  
  
"Well, I is been thinking!"  
  
"Sounds liable to get me killed!"  
  
"There is no decorations in the manor, you has not decorated for festive time and I was thinking I could if you is wanting!"  
  
"No thanks, I don't feel too festive. Spending Christmas alone does that to you!"  
  
"Ok," Dippy bounced out of the room leaving Narcissa to poke despondently at the continental pastries Dippy had brought. She cheered up a little when a note arrived from Draco wishing her Happy Christmas and bringing her a gift. **Belgian chocolates? Not bad kiddo! Hmm, and a jewellery box, what's in here?** She opened the little box to find a silver pendant shaped like a snake on a delicate chain. **Oh, that's beautiful.** She smiled, Draco could be so sweet when he wanted to be. His note said he'd loved her gifts, which ranged from a new emerald green cloak through several boxes of sweets and games to a book about the origins of Slytherin house and Salazar Slytherin himself.  
  
Narcissa dawdled over breakfast, reading the paper and savouring her tea. **Not like I can kid myself that this isn't going to be the highlight of the day!**  
  
By the evening Narcissa was feeling deeply depressed but she had resolved to stay up and wait for the letter Draco had promised about the ball. She wandered vaguely, even attempting conversation with Dippy but she soon gave that up as the house elf was bouncing around the kitchen with a red tea cosy on her head which she had somehow managed to attach bells to. **At least now I can hear her coming in time to get away!**  
  
She had a glass of wine and sat down by the fire roasting some chestnuts until it grew dark, the only light in the room was the firelight but she liked that. The house felt cosy and there was a gentle fall of snow outside the window, **Maybe Christmas alone isn't so bad! People! Who needs them!**  
  
It was well past midnight when Draco's owl arrived with his letter.  
  
Hey Mum!  
  
Tonight was pretty good, Pansy clung to me like a limpet but she liked the flowers so much she forgot to complain about the dress robes! I was wrong about Granger and the Weasel, she was with Viktor Krum of all people! I mean bloody hell! Potter and Weasley found matching dates in a pair of identical twins, the Patils. Crabbe and Goyle didn't manage to coerce any girls into going with them, not that that surprises me! Thanks again for the presents!  
  
Love you,  
  
Hope your Christmas didn't stink too much being alone!  
  
Draco.  
  
Narcissa smiled, **it's nice when he cares.** She went to bed feeling happier than when she had woken up that morning.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa slept late on Boxing Day and spent the day lazing around. That evening, when she was relaxing in front of the fire in the drawing room, Dippy came bounding in to disturb her solitude, "Mrs Malfoy, you is having a visitor!"  
  
"Who?" she asked, puzzled. **Oh God I bet it's the ministry again on one of their post holiday raids! They hit the sherry a little too hard over the Christmas period and suddenly they're up to all sorts!**  
  
"He says he is Severus Snape."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, show him in! No! Hang on!" She flicked her wand at the walls and the bare tree causing them to be covered in festive decorations, **can't let him think I've been moping!** "Ok, now show him in!"  
  
She adopted a nonchalant pose on the sofa with a book, glancing up from it as he walked in.  
  
"You came," she smiled.  
  
"Of course," he seemed surprised at her statement.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to."  
  
"I had to chaperone that dance, I told you," he sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"I thought you were just making excuses, that you could have got out of it if you'd tried hard enough."  
  
"I did try, but, as I happen to be the only one capable of handling certain members of my house, Dumbledore said he required my presence as I could not give him a good reason for my not being there."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell him you were coming here?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure he'd be delighted to know I was coming to Malfoy Manor to spend the evening in the company of the wife of a deatheater."  
  
"Alright then, why didn't you tell him you were going to see someone else, a friend perhaps?"  
  
"That is a list which includes only one person outside of Hogwarts these days and that is you."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you tell him you were visiting your fancy woman!?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yes, that one's believable!" he drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose not," she agreed.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Yeah, who could deserve you?"  
  
He raised a bemused eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come on you're brave, handsome, chivalrous and just slightly evil."  
  
"Narcissa, have you been drinking again?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. Can't I be pleasant even around Christmas."  
  
"Not without scaring me witless I assure you, it is most unnatural."  
  
They both laughed and Narcissa rang for the house elf who had disappeared again. "Dippy bring us the sherry and some mince pies. Severus do sit down you're making my drawing room look untidy!"  
  
Severus sat as the elf ran out of the room again, "Your house elf seems...energetic?"  
  
"Tell me about it! That was my company on Christmas day, only then she was wearing a..."  
  
Narcissa trailed off as Dippy bounced back in, now once again clad in the red tea cosy complete with bells.  
  
"Tea cosy?" Severus finished for her.  
  
Narcissa nodded and laughed. Dippy readjusted the tea cosy and bounced out again, leaving the tray on the coffee table. Narcissa handed Severus a glass and helped herself to one.  
  
"Nice sherry," he commented.  
  
"Yes, it's been down in the wine cellar for years, it's a good one apparently but I don't know much about spirits.  
  
"Only how to consume them!"  
  
"Are you ever going to let that go?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes, "I wasn't that drunk!"  
  
"I seem to remember I spent that evening prying you off me!"  
  
"It was one kiss!" she blushed, "And I wasn't that bad!"  
  
"You were telling Molly Weasley how attractive I looked."  
  
"I'm affection starved, so sue me!"  
  
He smirked at her but it seemed friendly rather than mocking.  
  
"Besides, you did look attractive. Black's your colour fortunately, as it appears to be the only thing in your wardrobe!"  
  
"I'm sorry that, unlike you, I don't have a different set of robes for every day of the year."  
  
"I do not! And Lucius is just as bad as I am!"  
  
"Well that figures! How are you two?"  
  
"Er, awful? What do you think? He had a lobotomy and now he's a nice person?"  
  
"Alright, I only asked!"  
  
"I know, but let's not talk about him!"  
  
"Then leave him!"  
  
"What? Where did that come from?"  
  
Severus rolled up his sleeve and gestured to the mark, "That's where. _He_ is back. That means you're in danger and so is your son."  
  
"And so is the rest of the wizarding world, but I've always been in danger when it came to Lucius, I can handle him."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"No," she admitted. "That's why I'm still here. I'd leave if Draco would come with me but he won't and you know it!"  
  
Severus sighed, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Show me your mark," she said suddenly.  
  
He flinched, "You've already seen it."  
  
She sighed and caught hold of his arm in a surprisingly strong grip and rolled back the sleeve. The mark was darker than ever, she ran a gentle finger across it, a frown marring her attractive face. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Physically? No. It feels a bit odd, itches a little, nothing worse. It's the memories it brings with it that can hurt."  
  
He removed his arm from her hands and rolled down his sleeve, "Lucius' is the same?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. He got himself into it."  
  
"So did I," Severus reminded her.  
  
"Yes, but you regret it, and you were never like him. You must realise that."  
  
"We both made horrible mistakes."  
  
"You and him or you and me?" she asked wryly.  
  
He smiled without humour or warmth, "Good question, didn't we all?"  
  
"Yes. But you put yours right. He doesn't even see that they were wrong, or rather he does and he doesn't care."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I think there are mistakes you can never put right."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, though I would give the world to be able to."  
  
They lapsed into silence until Narcissa asked how his previous evening had been.  
  
"I was at what was basically a glorified Christmas party for hormonal chimpanzees."  
  
"I see. So, you didn't enjoy it then?"  
  
"Did I mention Karkaroff was there? I spent most the night breaking up couples hiding in bushes."  
  
Narcissa snorted with laughter, "No, you don't strike me as the type to appreciate young love, then again you and Morgana made quite the pair in my opinion."  
  
"Morgana and I went to one dance together that was all!"  
  
"She thought you were quite dreamy you know, well when she took her head out of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' long enough to notice!"  
  
"Well, she always was a strange girl!"  
  
"Yes, she was. Though she did have good taste!" Narcissa smirked at the, now slightly flustered, potions master and quietly sipped her sherry. "So, tell me, did Draco seem to be enjoying himself?"  
  
"Yes he seemed to, though I spent as little time in there as possible so you'd have to ask him."  
  
"I already did, he wrote to me last night, said he enjoyed it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad someone did. Besides Dumbledore that is!"  
  
Narcissa laughed, "Yes, I suppose he adored it. Ah well, it is Christmas even you could stop being grumpy for a while if you liked."  
  
He gave her a silent glare.  
  
"Or not."  
  
They continued to talk until late into the night when Severus said he really should get going. Narcissa walked down the path with him, shivering slightly in the cold.  
  
"Bye Sev," she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I had a nice evening."  
  
"Me too, goodnight Narcissa."  
  
"Goodnight, write to me sometime."  
  
He merely nodded and disapperated leaving Narcissa shivering in the cold but feeling happier than she could remember for a long time.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter Narcissa reads the articles in the papers and does some more investigating!  
  
Chapter 31 should be up on Thursday or Friday. I'll try to make sure it isn't late this time! Please review!!  
  
A/N: I've posted another fic in case anyone's interested. It's just a one-shot and it's got nothing to do with this story or any other story I've written, just imagine it being set in an entirely different universe. It's Order of the Phoenix compatible and there are slight spoilers but nothing drastic. It's based on my thoughts of why Sev would join the Death Eaters and it's set in both the time of the fifth book and in Sev's school days. Please read it and drop a review, I'm hoping you'll like it even though it isn't connected with this but the idea wouldn't go away until it was written. Go on review, you know you want to! (Alright so I'm just delusional but you could always humour me!) 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - My Slytherins are a bunch of manic-depressives! Well, some of them aren't. Lucy doesn't seem too bothered by things and Draco's just not on this planet it seems at times but Narc and Sev aren't always the happiest of people! I think Dippy is just too cheerful for the manic-depressives to tolerate! Glad you love her, I can't help liking her even though she is very strange! Glad you enjoyed those lines, they just come from my head! Thanks for the review!  
  
BellatrixBlack - Glad you liked the update, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bella - Glad you like the story still, the story will continue but will be off canon and you'll see about Narc and Lucy but I do have plans for Lucy! Thanks for the review!  
  
Slytherin Starr-Athena - Ah yes, that's one crazy hyperactive house elf! I saw her as being the type to be fond of Christmas! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - It's ok to review two chapters at once, I don't mind at all and I do understand the difficulty with getting on the internet! Draco's not as awe-struck by Fleur as Ron and Roger Davies but then he doesn't spend much time in her presence and I think Pansy would hex him into next week if he started staring at Fleur while he was supposed to by paying attention to her! Narcissa does see that there's something wrong with the Goblet incident, she is a sharp woman. Yes, Draco thinks Harry's revelling in the attention, don't just blame Rita though Draco's got his own prejudices where Potter's concerned! I answered the bit about Rita in my latest e-mail to you as I don't want to put spoilers for OotP in here in case someone reads them without wanting to! The badges won't be mentioned in this story, Draco doesn't tell his mother everything though yes I think it was him who made them. They'll be mentioned in the sequel to this but not by Draco! Say all the cruel things you want about Hermione, she's quite snappy with Ron and for that matter everyone else in OotP so I'm angry with her! It is harder to change your POV once you're an adult so let's hope Draco's is changed soon! Don't worry I have plans for him! Oh I can forgive Hagrid anything, he's so cute! Though, I don't think I'd be as forgiving had I run into a Skrewt! Lucius is busy, he's concerned that Voldy will return and be unhappy with him so he's trying to find all the information he can. Ah yes, Narc is a human mother and an overly sentimental one at that! She can't help it, she just wants to help Draco but her help is a little unappreciated. Blaise is a little different from his fellow Slytherins, he doesn't do well with people and has a reputation for being a bit odd. He's been through a lot though, as we can gather from what we hear of his family life. I'm sorry, I just assumed everyone would know what boxing day was! Just in case someone else doesn't I'm going to stick it in an author's note so read that for the explanation. Draco's satisfied with going with Pansy, she's his friend and he does like being admired! Copper coloured robes? I think he'd look rather good in those! Draco does mention Krum, remember his shock that he was going with Hermione? Yes Sev doesn't exactly have fun with Karkaroff! I think he'll be able to enjoy Christmas one day!   
  
Thanks for reviewing The Blind Fight the Blind, it only got two reviews! I'm glad you liked it. Lucius was meant to be more human in it, I love the man too much to always portray him as a bastard! That and I think something must have made him become a deatheater and I don't address that in this story so I did it in that instead. I don't know what Sev can do to redeem Draco but I hope he finds a way! I like those lines what are they from? Thanks for both the reviews, I've sent you another e-mail.  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - Glad you enjoyed the chapter, I think Lucius could use a lobotomy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Also thank you to Catmint for reviewing The Blind Fight the Blind and for pointing out a couple of spelling errors, no matter how hard you check some always seem to slip through!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: In the last chapter I mentioned Boxing Day and I got a review asking what it was so I thought I'd explain it here in case anyone else didn't know. Boxing Day is the 26th of December and I believe it gets it's name from it being traditional to give servants Christmas boxes with money or small gifts in them on this day. I know they have it in Australia and I think maybe also New Zealand and obviously here in Britain but I don't know if anywhere else has it. There's no specific celebration on that day it's just still called that and it's a public holiday.  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Lucius came back a few days later, much to his wife's disgust. She was forced to spend New Year with him and the Crabbes and several other couples. Narcissa spent most of the evening taunting the stupider members of the party, much to Lucius' amusement.  
  
If her husband had discovered anything about Voldemort's possible return on his trip he wasn't sharing it with her.  
  
A week after Christmas she caught sight of an article about Hogwarts in the Daily prophet, about Hagrid being a half-giant and it appeared Draco had had something to do with it.  
  
"'I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm,' says Draco Malfoy a fourth year student. 'We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything,'" she read aloud over breakfast. "Bad bite off a flobberworm? Please! How would he notice, you know what they say, where there's no sense there's no feeling!"  
  
Lucius laughed, "You have a point, that child reminds me of his father! He takes stupid to new levels!"   
  
"Hmm, why can't Draco ever just get on with school for a while without trying to get anyone sacked!?"  
  
"Oh please! You have to admit he's doing the world a favour!" Lucius sneered.  
  
**Ok, let's try this from another angle!** "Oh and you like the fact that a Malfoy is publicly admitting fear? Fear of an idiot without a wand no less?!"  
  
Lucius frowned. "No I certainly don't, I think Draco needs reminding of what a Malfoy is."  
  
**A murdering bastard? Or are you the black sheep of this family?** "Tell him to stop talking to reporters! They'd love to dig up some dirt on us!"  
  
"They wouldn't dare! You worry too much!"  
  
"Still, I don't like him talking to that awful Rita Skeeter."  
  
"She's an idiot but a useful one! Don't worry I'll write to him, you had a point about the fear part!" his tone was patronisingly proud as if she were a three year old who'd just begun to read.  
  
She glared at his retreating back, **Yes that's it, you slink back to your study and think about how proud you are that your son's following in your footsteps, of course he needs nudge in the right direction every now and again but in general he's headed exactly the right way.** "OH!" Narcissa threw a bread roll at the teapot in frustration.  
  
**And the winner for the futile gesture of the century is...Narcissa Malfoy! I don't believe I threw a bread roll like a child having a tantrum! She laughed, I get worse! I think Lucius has finally succeeded in driving me mad!**  
  
*******  
  
Hagrid was back and teaching by February, much to her son's disgust. The second task was all the papers could talk about and February 24th quickly arrived. Narcissa was watching the news with interest wondering who would win, being a woman of course she was rather keen on the idea of the Beauxbaton's girl winning. However, the second task finished with her in last place and Mr Potter, unsurprisingly, in first. Draco was livid but he certainly cheered up after a particular article appeared in Witch Weekly.  
  
Narcissa was browsing through a newsagents in Diagon Alley a week or so after the second task when the magazine caught her eye. She didn't normally read it as it was full of trash but she had read it in her youth and so still flicked through it every now and again. As she flicked open the magazine to the contents page she caught sight of the words, 'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache: page 25.'  
  
Curious, Narcissa bought the magazine and sat in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron reading it.  
  
Harry Potter's Secret Heartache  
  
A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life littered with personal loss.  
  
Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has 'never felt this way about any other girl'.  
  
However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.  
  
'She's really ugly,' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, 'but I bet she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it.'  
  
Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.  
  
Narcissa burst out laughing, getting several strange looks from the other people in the pub. **Oh now that isn't fair! We did far worse things than that in the pursuit of love when I was at Hogwarts and we never got into Witch Weekly! And since when has the fact that they're banned stopped the students of Hogwarts from brewing love potions?!**  
  
The whole article was clearly ludicrous but the idea of it was so funny. It reminded Narcissa of when she had been at school, **Teenage romance is always so melodramatic! Pansy's probably just worried that Miss Granger will set her sights on the Malfoy heir next! Speaking of which, has the whole of the Slytherin fourth year decided to wage some kind of negative press campaign against Potter and his friends?**  
  
Narcissa shook her head, imagining briefly the gleeful expression that was undoubtedly on Severus' face when had first heard about the article, which she was sure he had, **No way this could be kept quiet at Hogwarts!**  
  
*******  
  
According to Draco Severus had indeed been having some fun at the Gryffindors' expense. Narcissa however now had more serious things on her mind. She was busy keeping track of Lucius' every move, without his noticing it. **No easy feat!**  
  
She was still determined to find the evidence which could save her and son if things ever turned nasty. She had thoroughly searched his study and had even opened up the chamber under the drawing room to find things she had only ever read about. Lucius had showed her the chamber when they were newly married, showing off the resources of the manor. She shuddered at the memory, not so much at him but at herself. **I thought this was amazing, it was all just some sort of game to me. Hiding from the ministry, helping Voldemort, it was exciting, until reality hit home.**  
  
The chamber contained several very valuable Dark Arts objects, some of which she could not even identify. The ones that she could identify however left her feeling physically ill, the damage her husband could cause with these was something she definitely didn't want to dwell on. She knew very well that she was risking her life by investigating like this but she found that once she started she couldn't stop. She felt a burning desire to know, she wanted the truth and she wanted all of it, no matter how much it scared her she wanted to force herself to see it. **How else can I show the rest of the world?** She found letters in his study detailing raids by the ministry, death tolls, both aurors and deatheaters, accounts of initiations, but it was an account of Severus' initiation that floored her.  
  
Lucius had kept a notebook which listed basic details of anything outside the everyday which happened to the deatheaters and one of the extracts was the initiation of her friend. It didn't say much, merely that he had been vouched for by Evan Rosier, which she had already guessed, and that he seemed very much in awe of the Dark Lord almost seeing him as a replacement father figure. Underneath that Lucius had written one word:  
  
Promising.  
  
**Promising? Oh god. Oh, why? Why are things the way they are? Why did that bastard deceive people?! Why did he do it? Why did this all have to happen?** She felt depression descend upon her like a cloud, she didn't cry, she felt beyond tears. She closed the notebook and put it back where she had found it. It was getting late and Lucius would be back soon, though at that moment she found that she really didn't care. **Let him come, let him find me! I'm sick of hiding!** She buried her head in her hands for a moment then got up from where she was sat on the study floor and made her way back through the hidden passage into Lucius' bedroom. From there she headed up to her own study, a letter from Severus lay on her desk, she hadn't had chance to reply since it had arrived that morning and now she no longer felt inclined to, instead she scrawled one line.  
  
Meet me on Sunday afternoon in The Three Broomsticks for lunch. One o'clock.  
  
********  
  
Sev next chapter!  
  
Chapter 32 should be posted on Sunday or Monday.  
  
Please Review!! 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Slytherin Starr-Athena or should that be Sailormoonsues? - Have you changed your author name? You were the first to review the last chapter! Narcissa does rock and you gotta love that house elf! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trillium - Ah yes, Sev can face down Voldemort no trouble but a pissed Narcissa Malfoy? I think that's enough to send anyone running for cover! LOL! She's a scary woman! Draco working for the good side in the books? I suppose there was that sort of warning he gave them in book four at the Quidditch cup but what about his behaviour in book five? I wish he were working for the good side! Thanks for the review!  
  
Professor Charlotte Snape - I'll hold Lucy down, you conduct the lobotomy! I don't know who described Pansy as pretty and vivacious, perhaps it was just Rita trying to stay on the Slytherin's good side in order to get more information from them? Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Comet - You have a happy sevvie dance? I have to learn that! LOL! Sev's good! 'What's ailing you now?' Gotta love that! He's here in this chapter! I'm glad to know that there's someone out there besides Narcissa who deems throwing bread rolls at teapots perfectly normal behaviour! Narcissa needs some sympathy I think. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BellatrixBlack - Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Narcissa walked into The Three Broomsticks at ten past one on the following Sunday, she spotted Severus sat at a table on the far corner and made her way over to him.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late, Lucius was supposed to go out over an hour ago and he only just left."  
  
"That's alright, is he giving you a hard time?"  
  
"Not really. I just didn't want him to ask where I was going, he's taking an unhealthy interest in my life at the moment."  
  
"He is your husband."  
  
"It's been many, many years since he acted like it and frankly I wish he wasn't."  
  
"And yet you still stay," Severus said wearily.  
  
"And you know why," Narcissa replied in the same tone. They were both simply paying lip service to what they thought needed to be said, neither was about to give ground on the issue though they both understood each other's point of view.  
  
They were at that point interrupted by Madame Rosmerta to take their orders. They hadn't been eating long when Narcissa happened to glance up at the door. "Looks like we've been caught!"  
  
Severus raised a puzzled eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Your colleagues have just stepped through the door and are staring at us," she gave McGonagall and Flitwick a little wave.  
  
Severus turned around and the two surprised looking teachers headed over to their table.  
  
"Good afternoon Severus, and I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your young lady friend," Professor Flitwick smiled charmingly at Narcissa.  
  
Severus nodded a greeting and was about to introduce Narcissa when she extended a hand, "Narcissa Malfoy, you used to teach me, Professor."  
  
"Of course, good gracious I would never have recognised you."  
  
"No, nor would I," McGonagall chipped in somewhat coldly.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Narcissa responded, her tone equally cool.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked disapproving, "Good afternoon Mrs Malfoy."  
  
"Well, we'll leave you to enjoy your meal, we've got to meet Minister Fudge and Professor Dumbledore for lunch ourselves," Flitwick said, seemingly unaware of the tension.  
  
"Minister Fudge is coming here?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yes, in about ten minutes actually, well enjoy the rest of your day Severus," Flitwick gave the potions master a sly wink which would have made Narcissa laugh if she hadn't been so worried.  
  
As soon as the two teachers had walked to another table Narcissa picked up her bag from the floor beside her, "I have to go. Fudge can't see me here with you, it'd get back to Lucius."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"You don't have to, I mean you could always join your colleagues, I didn't mean to ruin your afternoon."  
  
"Forget it, I wasn't hungry anyway and I'm really not in the mood to deal with Cornelius Fudge."  
  
They both reached for the bill.  
  
"What Sev, too chivalrous to let a lady pay?" Narcissa teased.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Don't worry, the lady isn't paying, Lucy is."  
  
"Oh well, when you put it like that."  
  
Narcissa smiled and quickly paid the bill before the two of them slipped out quietly into the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Severus, with McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore and yourself out of the school who's in charge?"  
  
"Well, there are no lessons on a Sunday so probably Professor Sprout. Filch can keep the corridors under control and Madam Pince will be patrolling the library, the students don't require twenty four hour observation according to Dumbledore, personally I'm not so sure."  
  
"Well look on the bright side, if they blow up the school you won't have to teach them anymore!"  
  
"Now that would definitely be a bright side!"  
  
They walked in a companionable silence for a while until Severus spoke up, "Was there a particular reason you wanted to see me or were you just feeling lonely?"  
  
"Where would you get the idea that I'm lonely?"  
  
"Christmas maybe?"  
  
"Alright maybe I am a bit. Actually, I just wanted to see you, I thought it might be nice to have lunch like normal friends, though apparently the world won't even allow me to do that anymore!" Narcissa switched the topic purposely, she had intended to mention what she had found in Lucius' study but looking at Severus she knew she couldn't raise those memories again, **he deserves to forget all that or at least not have it raised when he's having a day off.**  
  
"What do you think he'd do if he found out we were still friends?" Severus asked.  
  
"Kill me? Kill you? I don't know, but I have a feeling I wouldn't like to find out."  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't meet up like this."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I'm sick of having Lucius running my life, besides I'm going completely mad in that house!"  
  
"Narcissa, if Lucius had come back earlier than expected on Boxing Day and caught me there what do think would have happened?!"  
  
"He didn't though, did he?"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"I know Sev, I'm sorry maybe we shouldn't keep meeting I don't want him going after you."  
  
"I can handle Lucius, it's you I worry about!"  
  
"Well don't, I'm not worth it I assure you! What's the point in worrying about someone who's in a mess of their own making?"  
  
"You loved him," Severus pointed out, "Marrying him probably looked like the right thing to do at the time!"  
  
"Yeah it did! Pity I didn't take divination at school!"  
  
"I thought you didn't take it because you felt uncomfortable about the idea of knowing the future?"  
  
"I did, I still do, there's something deeply unnatural about divination. I don't want to know the future, what's going happen is going to happen whether I foresee it or not and I'd rather not see it. That, and do you really think I'd take a class taught by Trewlawny?!"  
  
"Good point!"  
  
"How are things at school?"  
  
"About the same, Dumbledore's getting increasingly worried about the tournament."  
  
"With regards to Potter you mean?"  
  
"Isn't everything with regards to Potter these days?"  
  
"Seems like it. Draco said you've been having some fun with Potter and his press clippings?"  
  
"Ah yes, most amusing some of those articles, I may never speak ill of Rita Skeeter again."  
  
"Yeah, your Slytherins seem keen on talking to her as well."  
  
"They're just expressing their opinions."  
  
"They certainly are. So tell me, are Miss Granger and Mr Potter really involved?"  
  
"Not as far as I know, she seems to spend much of her time picking apart everything Mr. Weasley does in the way women do when they see a future husband in the making who just needs training up a bit. Pansy Parkinson appears to be doing it to your son."  
  
"Oh is she? Well, Draco's quite capable of handling himself but I don't think she's going to get anywhere, he doesn't seem interested. But Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Draco said something about them as well, they sound pretty sweet!"  
  
"Oh, they're just adorable," Severus said with the kind of exasperated sarcasm that came from listening to women wax lyrical about his students being cute, ***The woman would probably think Longbottom was just a darling!***  
  
"You grumpy old cynic!" she laughed.  
  
"You're older than I am."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
They continued to wander through Hogsmeade talking until Narcissa noticed the time. "Damn, I should get going, Lucy'll be home soon."  
  
"I'll say goodbye then, if you think it's safe maybe we could do this again some time."  
  
"I'd love to. Bye Sev, I think I'll just apparate rather than walking back to the floo station." She smiled one last time then disappeared with a slight popping noise.  
  
Severus turned back towards the school and walked back, hoping that Narcissa wouldn't get into any bother with Lucius through meeting him. He sighed, ***And from the conspiratorial wink Flitwick gave me and the fact McGonagall looked like she didn't trust Narcissa as far as she could throw her I think I'm going to have some explaining to do.***  
  
It was for this reason that he avoided the staff room when he reached the school, heading instead for the peace of his dungeons.  
  
***But no, I can't even get peace down here can I? What the hell are the Slytherins doing now?!*** There was a lot of noise coming from the direction of his potions lab and he quickened his pace in case people had lost their senses and dared to destroy his precious potions ingredients.  
  
Severus turned a corner to see a group of second year Slytherins and Gryffindors engaged in a full out fight. ***Right, that's it, I'm just going to kill them this time, it'll be quicker!*** He raised his wand in serious contemplation of, if not quite killing them, then sending them all up to the hospital wing feeling pretty sorry for themselves when he decided that it was probably more than his life was worth to harm one of Minerva's Gryffindors.  
  
"Stop that this instant!" Severus didn't usually shout but he was beginning to get a headache, the day had been far too stressful what with worrying about Narcissa, being glared at by McGonagall, winked at by Flitwick, (***who also called Narcissa my young lady friend!***), and now brawling children, it was more than a sane man could take.  
  
The children realised that if they valued their continued existence they should stop, the Slytherins slipping in some last minute hexes knowing that their chances of getting away with it were pretty good. Severus couldn't even be bothered asking what this had been about. "Thirty points from Gryffindor! Detention for all of you and get out of my sight. Oh, and could you three," he gestured to the Gryffindors, "Get back to your own part of the castle!"  
  
The students fled, seeming to realise that now was not the time to question the fairness of their punishment.  
  
Severus went into his office and sat down behind his desk, he had a pile of marking to do and no inclination to do it, maybe he should just fail them all, it was the fourth year Gryffindors after all. ***I'd love to see the look on Granger's face if she failed a piece of work!*** Severus had just gleefully picked up his quill to carry out his plan when Minerva McGonagall stormed into his office. ***Oh joy!***  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?!" he snapped.  
  
"You just put three of my Gryffindors in detention and deducted thirty points from my house!"  
  
"They were fighting in the corridors!"  
  
"So were the Slytherins, they didn't lose any points!"  
  
"The Gryffindors started it!"  
  
"That's not the way they tell it, they claim you didn't even ask who had started it."  
  
"No, I didn't and I don't care!"  
  
McGonagall's face softened slightly, "Mrs Malfoy didn't look too good, is she ill?"  
  
"Let's put it this way, she has looked like that and worse for much of the last fifteen years."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Lucius."  
  
McGonagall sighed and sat down, "Severus don't get involved with them. From what I remember of her, the woman is perfectly capable of coping on her own and you have no idea what she is telling Lucius."  
  
"So you are suggesting that I leave to Lucius' tender care?"  
  
"I don't mean to sound cold Severus but I hardly need remind you that he would kill you given the chance and for all we know so would she! I'm quite sure she'd be more capable of it than you would expect."  
  
"I do not underestimate Narcissa Malfoy, believe me."  
  
"Severus, things are getting worse, the deatheater activity at the world cup, the dark mark in the sky again. These are hardly good omens and it is hardly the time for you to be resurrecting a friendship with the wife of a well known and highly dangerous deatheater!"  
  
"I am not resurrecting a friendship. You can not resurrect something that never died in the first place."  
  
"How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
"I remained on good terms with her whilst I was spying for Dumbledore and we have been in contact since Draco was six, though admittedly I have seen little of her in the last fifteen years."  
  
"Severus, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into!"  
  
"I am not getting myself into anything. The woman is alone, she needs someone to talk to, she needs some company every now and again and she needs someone to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. Thank you for your concern professor but I can handle this situation."  
  
"I hope you can," she sighed, "Just lay off my Gryffindors alright, they're not to blame for the world's ills!"  
  
"That's debatable!"  
  
"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment. Is there something the matter that I can help with?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Severus don't waste your time worrying about Narcissa, she's probably a lot safer than you. I'll see you at dinner," McGonagall stood up and left, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
"I assure you Professor, Narcissa is not a lot safer than I am, in fact she may not be safe at all."  
  
*******  
  
I know that the fifth book establishes that Trewlawny wouldn't have been there in Narcissa's day but I wrote this before reading book five and as it's non OotP compatible anyway I'm not going to change it.  
  
Ok, next update will be the 31st and then you'll have a bit of a wait because I'm away for a week. I should be able to update again on the 8th of August. We're nearing the end of this fic, it only has 37 chapters, I'll post the third and final part to this story after that.  
  
Next chapter we meet Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s wives.  
  
Review Please!! 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - Ah yes, the looks on the trio's faces would be priceless if they found out about Snape having lunch dates with a pretty blond but I couldn't embarrass him by letting them find out! I will join you in your dance on Harry's head, it's big enough after all it should be able to accommodate two of us! LOL! You might not miss much between now the eleventh as I'm away from the 1st to the 8th of August anyway. Thanks for the review! Also thank you for reviewing The Blind Fight The Blind! So few have and I'm really glad you liked it! Poor Sev, I wanted to make his following of Voldy believable. Was your primary school that bad?  
  
BellatrixBlack - Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Serepidia - Yes, more Sevi, how can I resist putting him in? Hope you've sorted out your internet problems and thanks for reviewing! Here's the update but you'll have to wait for the 8th for the next one as I'm going on holiday for a week! Sorry!  
  
Also thank you to Jedi Princess who I appear to have forgotten to respond to last chapter! Sorry, but reviewer alert didn't e-mail me your review and I've only just spotted it! Thanks!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Narcissa apparated home from Hogsmeade and found Lucius sat in her study, she jumped, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
He ignored her question, "Where have you been?"  
  
**I've just been out for a spot of muggle torture Lucy, lighten up!** Narcissa decided that the best lies were those that were half true, "I've been to Hogsmeade, I was bored just sitting around the house."  
  
"Really," he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Alright then, who were you with?"  
  
"No one. I saw some of the Hogwarts Professors in The Three Broomsticks but no one else I knew."  
  
"Those idiots!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lucius stood up and walked over to the fireplace, "I never considered that you might be bored here alone in the manor. Perhaps we should find something to keep you entertained."  
  
Narcissa decided she definitely didn't like that tone of voice, "Like what?"  
  
"Well, you need some other women to keep you company, I tell you what I'll ask Patricia Goyle and Stephanie Crabbe to come round for afternoon tea with you one day this week."  
  
**You live to torture me don't you?** "That really won't be necessary, I'm quite capable of entertaining myself."  
  
"I'm sure you are but you must miss the dinner parties we used to host."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh Narcissa we were the toast of wizarding society and you were the gracious hostess, no wonder you're bored now."  
  
**Yeah, cause my life's ambitions were never anything more than being a perfect hostess!**  
  
"Don't worry Narcissa, I get the feeling things are going to change."  
  
"You mean the mark, you mean HIM. Lucius what's going on?! What have you found out? Stop keeping me in the dark!"  
  
"It is indeed about HIM, but I am afraid I know little more than you do. My sources tell me that a ministry worker, a Bertha Jorkins, went missing."  
  
"So?"  
  
"My dear Narcissa, she went missing in Albania."  
  
**Oh no.** Narcissa didn't know what to say. "Oh."  
  
"Yes quite. The mark is continuing to get darker as well."  
  
"I see, so you think he will return?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
**I wonder if you want him to. Are you worried? You never did try to find him, how will he take to that?** "Do you know anything else?"  
  
"No," he sighed, "Anyway I'll get on to Patricia and Stephanie, I'm sure that three of you will have fun together!" he smirked and finally left her study, causing her to let out a breath she had been holding. He had been stood directly in front of a drawer which was filled with correspondence, some of it from Severus, and below that in a locked draw was a little notebook filled with ancient runes detailing everything she had found out about Lucius and the Death Eaters.  
  
**Stephanie and Patricia! Oh this should be fun! Thank you very much Lucius! Still I suppose I got off easy and at least I have some more information now.**  
  
Narcissa quickly sorted through the correspondence and put anything from Severus into the locked draw with the notebook. **This is getting ridiculous! God I want him out of my life!**  
  
*******  
  
A week later Narcissa had the dubious pleasure of being graced with the company of Patricia Goyle and Stephanie Crabbe. Patricia was the more intelligent of the two, petty and spiteful and deeply annoying in Narcissa's opinion, Stephanie was quieter, very much Patricia's shadow agreeing enthusiastically with everything she said and driving Narcissa up the wall.  
  
Narcissa had never known afternoon tea could take so long. The conversation was pointless and inane. Narcissa was determined not to be outdone by Patricia who was the kind of woman Narcissa could easily imagine looking in the mirror on the wall and asking it who the fairest of them all was. **And if it said someone other than her she probably would have them killed!** Patricia was admittedly very pretty, she was a few years older than Narcissa but she didn't look it, **I think I look older than she does.** Narcissa had put on a beautiful set of silky lilac robes intended to show Patricia that she was every bit her equal. **Truth is I'm not.** Patricia looked radiant, there was no other word for it, her husband was not concerned about Voldemort's return he was too stupid to realise that he might not be in the Dark Lord's good books at present. Patricia was sly and scheming but with little to no wisdom, to her this was just another social circle she could charm her way back into. No, Patricia had no worries to keep her from her beauty sleep or to prevent her spending her days doing anything other than make sure she looked perfect.  
  
Looking in the mirror after they had gone Narcissa frowned at her reflection. Once she had indeed been Patricia's equal in looks if not her superior, **but not anymore.** Her skin was too pale and had worry lines no skin care products could hide, her eyes had dark circles beneath them that concealer no longer concealed and she looked her age, **no I look older than I really am!** She sighed and remembered wistfully the days when she could turn heads, then laughed at her own shallowness. **Oh this is ridiculous, besides whose head am I going to turn anyway? Severus'? I don't think so, besides anything else he's always been capable of seeing beyond appearances. I can still charm anyone I want, I've still got all my wits about me and I'm not ugly by any means so what have I got to complain about?**   
  
"For goodness sake Narcissa, you've got bigger issues than your looks these days!" she told her reflection before laughing again, **Severus always did think I was vain, I guess he was right! Who cares if she's prettier than me, she's a narrow-minded, spiteful, petty woman incapable of acting with compassion towards anyone and besides she's a coward who hides behind her husband! I somehow can't see her rifling her husband's study for evidence to turn him over to the ministry! So who cares what she looks like, or what I look like! Lucius looks fantastic and his heart's as black as the ace of spades! God, hell and all it's demons wouldn't compare to the things he gets up to!**  
  
**Still, it was nice to be young and beautiful no matter how shallow it seems.** She sighed again, **I'm just being silly, we all get older, I just wish I'd done something with my life!**  
  
She opened the wardrobe, deciding to change into something comfortable instead of something pretty. She pulled out a plain grey set of robes cut with the same flair that all of her clothes were but far simpler and more easy to relax in. She had never been able to relax when dressed up, she found it put her in the wrong mindset. As she pulled the robes out she caught sight of the handle of her broomstick, **Oh why not?**  
  
She changed and pulled her hair back, Lucius was not due back for several hours from wherever he was that he hadn't seen fit to tell her about. She went outside with her broom and left the ground, luxuriating in the cool wind that whipped her long hair around her face. Flying had always relaxed her; it was a good way of working out stress and tension, to forget everything. Morgana had once said that it felt like your troubles stayed on the ground when you left it. Narcissa had to admit her friend had had a very good point. She flew right across Malfoy Manor's extensive grounds and the surrounding countryside. As it got late though she realised that she would have to land and go back inside before Lucius came home and came up with something else for her to do so that she wouldn't be bored enough to feel the need to go flying as it was, in his opinion, most undignified.  
  
**The only trouble about leaving your troubles on the ground is that sooner or later you always have to go back down and pick them up again.**  
  
*******  
  
The next couple of months passed peacefully for Narcissa but Draco seemed far too busy with exams and anti-Potter campaigns even to write to her. In late May she met up with Severus again and informed him of what Lucius had said about Bertha Jorkins, apparently he was not the only one to have made this connection and the ministry were searching for the woman.  
  
"Do you know Barty Crouch?" Severus asked as they sat in the Leaky Cauldron, thinking they were less likely to be interrupted there than in Hogsmeade.  
  
"A bit from ministry parties, that's all. Why?"  
  
"He's gone missing. Turned up at Hogwarts apparently, rambling about having done something stupid and needing to see Dumbledore and Bertha Jorkins was mentioned as well. However, the only people who saw him were Potter and the Durmstrang champion, by the time we got there he had vanished and Krum, who Potter had left with him, had been knocked unconscious."  
  
"God Sev, what on earth is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, neither does Dumbledore and that's troubling."  
  
"Lucius hasn't said anything else, I think he's as much in the dark as anyone else. Have they tried talking to those Crouch was working with before he disappeared?"  
  
"He wasn't working with anyone, he was supposedly ill and owling his assistant with orders."  
  
"Is his assistant trustworthy?"  
  
"His assistant is Percy Weasley, not only is he the most bearable of the Weasley children he's also the one I'd be most inclined to trust."  
  
"Let me know if you hear anything else?"  
  
"If I can. Listen if Lucius says anything..."  
  
"You'll be the first to know!"  
  
"Thank you Narcissa."  
  
"No problem, now can we talk about something cheerful for a change? I'm sick of dissecting horrible things we can do nothing about!"  
  
And Narcissa was sick of it, the papers had publicised Mr Crouch's disappearance but they hadn't spotted a possible Voldemort connection. **Though if they did I doubt they'd publish it for fear of causing a mass panic!**  
  
Draco had still not written and Narcissa began to worry until finally a letter came in early June.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I know it's been a little while since I wrote but I've been busy! Just finished exams actually! Did you see the article in Witch Weekly a few months ago, I know you read it no matter how much you claim that it's trash! Anyway you should have seen the mail Granger got! Pansy hadn't planned for it in her wildest dreams! As she put it, "Who knew that Potter was that well loved?" I suppose we should have seen it coming but still it's the sheer amount of it! The howlers were hilarious!  
  
Anyway, that's the good news now for the bad! You should see what they've done to our quidditch pitch! They're growing a maze on it for the final task of the tournament! It looks terrible! They're assuring us it'll be back to normal soon but I still can't believe they were allowed to do that, it's bad enough that quidditch was cancelled this year because of the dumb tournament but this takes the bloody biscuit!  
  
Apparently Potter had some sort of fit in divination and stormed out, don't know what that's about! Anyway the third task's next week. I hope Potter doesn't win but I'll be surprised if he doesn't, they give him extra points because he's the boy-who-lived!  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Draco.  
  
**So they've destroyed the quidditch pitch and Potter's had a fit, fantastic! Just once I'd like to get a letter from someone at Hogwarts that isn't full of bad news!**  
  
*******  
  
I don't care what the fifth book says about Percy he's still my favourite Weasley and I think he is perfectly trustworthy and that from Severus' POV he probably is the most bearable.  
  
Right this is going to be the last update for a week because I'm going on holiday but I'll put up chapter 34 on the 8th of August, 9th at the latest!  
  
Please review! 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ilovesporks - Glad you liked that bit, poor Sev having to teach those rotten kids! Thanks for the review! Love the new name!  
  
Princessjedi - Thanks for the complimentary review!  
  
Lune Project - Yes, perhaps Hagrid and Draco are even now. I glad chapter 31 amused you. Lucius does want Draco to be intimidating, it's how he thinks you gain respect, by frightening it out of people. It does pain Narcissa to say those words, she's caught in an impossible situation. You may cry for her further by the end of this chapter I'm afraid! Don't be too afraid for her being caught she's a clever woman! Smuggling information to the white side? Well, you'll see. Lucius is dangerous and Narcissa has no real choice but her reputation as a dark witch is not entirely unearned; she has an interest in the dark arts and has used them on occasions. Still, she's not the cold, manipulative woman people see her as. McGonagall doesn't like Narcissa, she's distrusting of the Slytherins and she believes that Narcissa and Lucius have a pretty good marriage. Narcissa's pretty cold towards her too, in part Minerva's just worried for her friend Severus. I think she feels guilty for never seeing how much danger he was in when he was her student and she does not want to see him put himself in further danger by, once again, falling in with the wrong people. She's a good woman though and yes I think she is a good listener. Narcissa has changed, she's not the person she was, she's thinner and paler and older, Sev thinks on several occasions that her looks have been altered by her pressured life and he is right. Sev's own life is not easy, he is spying in so far as keeping his eyes and ears open and getting limited information from Narcissa but he's not actively spying on the Death Eaters in the way he used to, they're not even in power at the moment. Sev argue with Moody in a dark corridor? I'm not sure what you mean by that, can you explain? There won't be much about Karkaroff, Sev doesn't like to pay him much, if any, attention! Boxing day is festive as in the decorations and tree are still up and stuff, but mainly it's just a day to recover from festivities. I won't give in to writer's block. I had a great holiday thank you and have come back ready to write! I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed Stephanie and Patricia, both those kids are weird and there's definitely blame to be laid at their mother's doors for that! My Patricia may indeed be like Jo's portrayal of Narcissa, weak and selfish and vain. Lucius finding out about her encounters with Sev would probably spark world war three! Luckily, they're discreet! Lucy doesn't fly well and I think he envies Narcissa's easy ability to. I did miss quidditch in GoF but if she put it in as well the book would have no end it would be so long! Thanks for the good wishes for the exam results and for your reviews! I have noticed they've changed my name, I was quite surprised actually but I've read the notice now and I see what's happened.  
  
CharlieMalfoy - I like the new name, glad you enjoyed the chapters! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trillium - There's no harm in being deluded if you know yourself to be deluded I don't think. But you do make some good points, Draco does seem to be trying to help the trio on occasions so perhaps you are right. I hope you are! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: My user name has been changed to Weasleylover1  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 34  
  
On the morning of the third task Narcissa came down to find Lucius laughing over the paper.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He smirked and passed her the paper, "See for yourself, I have to get going I won't be home late, let's have some supper together this evening."  
  
**What?** "Erm, alright."  
  
"Good, I'll see you later." He nodded at her and left her standing bewildered and still folding the paper.  
  
**God, why is it he can't seem to leave me alone lately?** She shook her head and glanced at the paper.  
  
HARRY POTTER 'DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'  
  
**Oh what now?** There was a colour photograph of the boy wonder beneath the headline. Narcissa skimmed the article which was about the fit Potter had had in his divinations lesson that Draco had told her about. Her eye was caught by one of the later paragraphs, which mentioned her son.  
  
'Potter can speak parseltongue,' reveals Draco Malfoy a Hogwarts fourth year. 'There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a Duelling Club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power.'  
  
**Lovely, well Skeeter seems to have gone off the boy-who-lived a little! Why is my son so obsessed with those damned Gryffindors? Does he even have a life of his own?** She sighed, **and tonight I have to have supper with Lucius and God only knows what's on _his_ mind, gosh my life's great!**  
  
*******  
  
That evening Narcissa and Lucius sat in the drawing room drinking tea and eating toast. This was an occurrence that had been so common in the first year of their marriage but hadn't been done in years, until after the world cup incident. Over the past few months it had seemed as though Lucius was reaching out to her, looking for comfort; after having been shut out by him for so long this made her deeply uncomfortable. He could still be as unpleasant as ever and his word was still law but now he was demanding her support whereas in the past he had dismissed her opinion as irrelevant.  
  
He was quiet tonight, she could stand that, it was when he shot his mouth off about mudbloods or some other crap that she wanted him out of her sight. One good side she had noticed to his new behaviour was that it made it that much easier for her to keep an eye on him. He had been consistently uneasy since the appearance of the Dark Mark, an uneasiness that had grown almost into panic when his own mark had begun to reappear growing darker as the months drew on. **He's not sure if he'll get much of a welcome if Voldemort if he has returned.** It was a warm evening and the scent of lavender was floating in through the open window. **Draco's probably watching the third task of the triwizard tournament now, or will it be over by this time?**  
  
Suddenly her husband leapt from his chair and grabbed his arm. Their eyes met in a mutual understanding of the significance of the gesture.  
  
"It's the mark," he said unnecessarily.  
  
She nodded grimly.  
  
"I have to go," he sounded resolute.  
  
"You're going to go to him?" she asked, her voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Didn't you expect me to?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, I expected you to," **I suppose some part of me just held on to the chance that you wouldn't.**  
  
Lucius looked worried and stepped slightly towards her as though looking for comfort, but she had none to offer. "You should go now if you're going."  
  
He nodded and placed a hand on her arm in a manner he clearly felt was reassuring, "It will be fine."  
  
**Yeah and who are you trying to convince?**  
  
He apparated away, presumably to Voldemort's side. She sat back down in her chair in shock even though this was not entirely unexpected, indeed she felt as though she had been waiting for it since she had first seen the mark at the world cup. **Here we go again! I suppose this is what I get for staying with him, I should have known Voldemort was not destroyed, I should have left when I had the chance! I had the chance fourteen years ago and I threw it away preferring revenge for a wrong which was not even against me. Now I'm trapped, it's too late. It's too late for all of us.**  
  
*******  
  
Lucius returned hours later, almost staggering through the front door and collapsing into a chair in the nearby Drawing Room. Narcissa felt a tug at her emotions as she saw the handsome, proud man she had once loved looking so tired and drawn. He looked up at her and tried to smile but failed miserably. When he spoke his voice was harsh as though his throat was sore. "He is back."  
  
She nodded, "How?"  
  
"Some ritual, dark magic, I'm not entirely sure. He needed the blood of his enemy 'forcibly taken': Potter."  
  
"Is the child dead?"  
  
"No, he escaped! He duelled with the Dark Lord and escaped! It was the Priori Incantem effect, they must share a wand core."  
  
"Oh my God," Narcissa whispered in shock, this was something no one would have ever anticipated. **A fifteen year old boy took on the Dark Lord and won, I can't believe this!**  
  
"The Dark Lord....?"  
  
"Is fine. Though as you might guess he was not best pleased at what happened. He was extremely angry with all of us, particularly those who did not attempt to find him all these years. It could have been worse though, those who didn't go are going to regret it. He put me under the crutiatius."  
  
**Those who didn't go; Severus.**  
  
Narcissa had no sympathy for her husband and merely wrinkled her nose in distaste saying, "Well, you'll have to be more careful next time won't you?"  
  
Lucius looked shocked but then found she had placed a glass of Brandy on the table next to him.   
  
"I'll send Dippy in to you," Narcissa said and walked out if the room before she could find herself pitying him. The future looked like it was about to get harder than ever and she didn't need to end up falling all over again for the man who had so often hurt her and so many other people. Besides, she had to warn Severus.  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa did not sleep well that night, she woke up time after time and in the end she got out of bed, it was only four o'clock but she could not stand to keep drifting in and out of consciousness any longer. She went into Draco's room and sat down on the bed, wishing he were there. His old teddy bear, one the few childhood toys he had kept was sat on the floor next to the bed. She lifted it up and held it, remembering how he had hugged it when Lucius had wanted to send him to Durmstrang and how she had hugged him and been determined not to let Lucius intimidate her for Draco's sake. She had found courage, she had not realised she had still had, for her son, **and where did it get me? Would he be any worse at Durmstrang? I don't know. I have to find that courage again, I have to talk to my son, I have to do _something_!** Narcissa found tears flowing and she curled up on the bed with the bear still cradled in her arms.  
  
She awoke the next morning feeling a little disoriented but then she remembered the previous night and it all became clear. She sighed, thinking about what was to come, even today she had things to do, letters to write to Severus and to her son and she didn't know what she would say to either of them.  
  
Putting the teddy bear aside she got up and straightened the coverings on the bed before going back to her own room and taking a shower to wake herself up. She dressed and went downstairs, finding Lucius already at breakfast looking pale and tired but oddly arrogant. **And he's back on the winning side and loving it!**  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Lucius glanced up, "Yes I think it is. We're going to be invincible this time Narcissa, no one will stop us just you wait and see."  
  
**Yeah, no one but a teenage boy. Repeatedly.** "Of course dear."  
  
Narcissa found breakfast remarkably easy to get through, crying herself to sleep often had the advantage of her waking up feeling like she had got her emotional reaction out of her system and was now ready to face the practicalities of the problem. **But this is a big problem.** Narcissa sat down at the desk in her study and pulled out some parchment to write her letters, she knew Lucius had written something to Draco but she didn't know what.  
  
Not knowing what she could say to her son she wrote the letter to Severus first.  
  
Dear Sev,  
  
You probably already know this but the Dark Lord is back. Lucius has gone back to him, unsurprisingly. Sev, he's looking for revenge on those who did not return to him and that means you. Please take care of yourself. I don't really know what else to say other than I'm scared. Please take care,  
  
Your loving friend,  
  
Narcissa.  
  
**Right, now to try and find a way to get through to my son.** Narcissa knew that little could be said in a letter that wouldn't be better said face to face so she tried to keep it simple.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
By now you may have heard the rumours around the school or received a letter from your father I'm not sure. Draco the Dark Lord has risen again. Please don't be afraid, I will never let anyone hurt you, I will always protect you and I will always love you. Draco, somebody's dead that means the rules fly out the window from now on. Take care of yourself. Do me a favour and keep your head down. Killing someone is as good as a declaration of war, things are going to change. Don't be scared,  
  
Love Mum.  
  
**Yeah, really insightful stuff, I don't think! It'll have to do! I just hope he's going to be ok!**  
  
*******  
  
Narcissa received a reply from Draco after a few days, it was even shorter than her own letter.  
  
Dear mum,  
  
I'm not scared, Malfoys never are, remember? How's dad? Things are going to get better from now on mum, you'll see.  
  
Love Draco  
  
Narcissa slumped against the back of her chair. **He's been bloody brainwashed!** She screwed the letter up into a ball and threw it across her study before sobbing loudly and dropping her head into her hands. She had not been crying for five minutes before her owl returned with a letter tied to it's leg, she hadn't even registered that Draco had replied with his own eagle owl rather than Osiris so eager had she been to hear from her son. With his usual impeccable timing, Severus had used Narcissa's owl to send her a reply which she now untied from her owl's leg with trembling fingers, **what if he wants nothing more to do with me?** Osiris hooted softly and nipped affectionately at her fingers, rubbing his soft head against her hand in a comforting manner, he had always seemed to be able to tell when she was upset.  
  
Narcissa,  
  
We are aware of the Dark Lord's rebirth. I am sorry that Lucius returned to him but I'll admit I am as unsurprised as you sounded. I always knew he would want revenge were he to return to power. I can take care of myself, I assure you, please look after yourself. I'm coming to see you this holiday I'll wait until I feel my mark burn and I'll come, expect me on one of the occasions when Lucius is called to Voldemort. Don't give in, we have a chance of defeating him, it was done once before and it can be done again. It'll have to be.  
  
Stay safe,  
  
Severus.  
  
**He's coming to see me!** she smiled and wiped her eyes, **he won't desert me.** She hid the letter in the draw with all the other letters Severus had sent her and locked it again.  
  
Narcissa went into her bedroom and splashed some cold water on to her face, **I'm not going to get anywhere by crying all the time.**  
  
She rubbed a towel across her face, she had no idea what she was going to do but Severus was coming and for now it was enough just to know that.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 35, Draco comes home from school!  
  
I should post that chapter on Wednesday, 13th August. I'm sorry you had to wait for this chapter a little longer than I said but I've been really busy! Next update won't be late I promise!  
  
Please review!! 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Disclaimer: I just own the plot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Trillium - You have me on author alert? No wonder yours was the first review! If I were Narc I'd be running round screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off too, she copes better than she gives herself credit for! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lune Project - You've got the fifth book!! Yay!! Yep, I'm still alive and kicking. Narcissa's feeling about as low as you can at the moment particularly with regards to her son and his odd obsession with the Gryffindors! Lucius is afraid and impressed by LV though I doubt he spilt any tears over him when he fell! How he dares to look to Narcissa for comfort is beyond me, but he won't get any from her no matter how much a part of her would still like to give it. She doesn't enjoy seeing him in the kind of state he was in when he returned from LV that night but she won't allow herself to care and after seeing him the next morning her sympathy for him's died again. Things are getting tough for Narcissa but she's determined not to give up on her son or on anything else. That's a very good point, did Harry ever tell Dumbledore about LV swearing revenge on poor Sev? I'm sure Sev knows anyway though. Narcissa will find ways of attempting to make Draco think more carefully about his stance on the LV issue and you'll see that in this chapter. Osiris is very lovable, I think pets would know if their masters were scared but I wouldn't really know as I've only ever had goldfish! Narcissa was worried that Sev would abandon her because she's no longer the wife of an ex-death eater who causes trouble occasionally but a fully fledged supporter of the returned dark lord who's likely to do some exceedingly unpleasant things to innocent people. She thought Sev might blame her for staying with him knowing this and basically standing back and letting him hurt people, which, to an extent, she will have to do. She should have realised that Sev would not desert her, he understands her reasoning and sympathises with her problems even though he doesn't like the idea of her staying where she is and will tell her so in the chapter after this one. Don't worry, Narcissa is an accomplished witch and there's a lot more than a locking charm a first year magic student could break on that draw. It wouldn't likely occur to Lucius anyway but if it did he'd have a hell of a time trying to get it to open. He perhaps trusts her more than you might expect him to, if only because it could be argued that by staying with him she stays on what is from his perspective the winning side. I too am out of ideas to save Draco after OotP but I will never forgive J.K. for making him bad. Have you read to the end yet? I think the scene that takes place in the entrance hall of Hogwarts between him and Harry at the end is really sad, I pitied him so much in that scene; that's the scene that The Blind Fight the Blind starts off at. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Comet - Yay, you're back! I'm flattered that you missed this! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, Narc is going to go through more still I'm afraid! Thank you for the good luck wishes, yes my results are out tomorrow! Argh! Thanks for the review!  
  
Also, thank you to Salazia Riddle for reviewing Wedding Bells, I will review your fic but I'm in a rush at the moment so I'll do it in the next couple of days!  
  
Thank you to JediHermione for reviewing The Blind Fight the Blind, I didn't know where else to thank you so I put it in here.  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
_emphasis_  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The next month until Draco was due home passed quickly for Narcissa, Lucius was away a lot and she spent much of her time out of the house trying to avoid him or his 'friends' who often called. She began to feel as though she could have drawn an accurate map of the entirety of Hogsmeade from memory she spent so much time there, but she didn't dare arrange to meet Severus. She had heard no more from him and had not replied to his letter, she knew from now on any correspondence she sent or received would have to completely above suspicion.  
  
Lucius was too busy to come with her to pick Draco up from the train, she didn't know where he was and she didn't much care. She went alone and apparated rather than flooing. She spent her morning wandering round muggle London, taking the tube from one district to another. The last time she had spent any time there Voldemort had still been in power and now he was back. She walked past the thousands of unsuspecting muggles and felt a great desire to join them, they never had to deal with evil maniacs. She loved crowds, you could get lost in them. Gone were the days when she wanted to stand out, now she longed to be like anyone else, **I just don't want to be responsible for letting Lucius hurt people again but what can _I_ do?**  
  
As the afternoon wore on Narcissa made her way to the train station. She stood alone on the platform as the Hogwart's Express drew in, watching the children pile off the train, seeing the Weasley's reunited with Molly and watching Molly hug Harry Potter tightly. Narcissa couldn't blame her, the kid had been through way too much in the past year and even her own sympathies were with him. She noticed the bushy haired girl she always saw with him and Ron kiss him on the cheek, she didn't kiss Ron but Narcissa personally found that more revealing than if she had done so. The redhead looked almost jealous and Narcissa couldn't help sending him some mental encouragement.  
  
**Go on, kiss her! You know you want to, girls like it when the guy makes the moves!**  
  
Narcissa was disappointed in her quest for the display of young love though as the girl simply smiled at Ron when she said her goodbyes. Ron on the other hand settled for clapping her on the back in the same way he had Harry. Narcissa rolled her eyes, **What is romance entirely dead? Ahh, but he's all awkward now, how sweet! Those two would make such an adorable couple!** Then Hermione left leaving Narcissa waiting on the platform, devoid of entertainment and becoming increasingly impatient. There were only a few other parents left now and she was torn between worry and annoyance at her son's continued absence.  
  
"Not lost him have you?" Molly asked walking over to her.  
  
Narcissa laughed, "Starting to think I have, goodness knows where he's got to."  
  
Molly turned to her children, "Did any of you see Draco on the train?"  
  
They all shook their heads, the twins with a distinctly amused gleam in their eyes which made Narcissa worry a bit. Molly had apparently caught sight of this too and gave them a suspicious glance, "Are you sure?"  
  
"He was definitely on the train," said one twin.  
  
"Yeah, he'll probably be along in a minute," said the second.  
  
Ron had developed a decidedly evil grin and Narcissa decided now was a good time to investigate.  
  
"I think I'll go and look for him," she said before Molly could further question her sons.  
  
Suddenly Narcissa jumped at feeling a heavy hand on her arm. She turned to find Roger Goyle stood behind her with Gareth Crabbe, **stood close together sharing the same brain cell,** she gave him a superior look.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, our sons haven't arrived yet and we noticed young Draco hadn't either, is anything wrong?"  
  
She noticed that they shot the Weasleys a very unpleasant look.  
  
"No, everything's fine, I'm sure they're probably just really involved in a game of exploding snap or something. I was just about to go and find them," she said, brushing off her sleeve to indicate that they were not to touch her again. She smiled at Molly and climbed aboard the eerily quiet train. She called out to her son as she walked along it, eventually finding him with Crabbe and Goyle Jr.'s, **What are their names again?,** lying in a corridor clearly unconscious.  
  
She was worried for a moment but then realised that they had probably been hexed by the Weasleys who she was sure wouldn't have done anything permanent or life threatening.  
  
She sighed, "Enervate," then, noticing Crabbe had sprouted tentacles on his face, "Finite Incantem."  
  
The three of them stared at her and she adopted the 'I am your mother stroke the supervising adult in this situation so what have you got to say for yourselves' pose.  
  
"Potter and his cronies attacked us!"  
  
**I don't believe it! I haven't seen my son in nine months and the first word out of his mouth is Potter.** Narcissa held back the urge to scream. "Why?"  
  
"We just told them they'd picked the wrong side." Crabbe said stupidly.  
  
"The wrong side of what?" Narcissa asked playing on her dumb blonde image, she knew exactly what.  
  
"Against you-know-who," Goyle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, of course it was, **but it shouldn't be.**  
  
Draco had said nothing in all this and Narcissa looked at him praying that he'd say it wasn't true and that it had actually been some stupid fight about Quidditch or house points. His expression confirmed it, "You should have seen Potters face when we mentioned that Diggory idiot though!"  
  
Narcissa wanted to cry, the floor felt like it had fallen from under her feet and the disgust she felt for her son was overpowering.  
  
"Get up!" she snapped at them. They complied when they realised that her wand was still trained on them, she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Come along," she nodded towards Crabbe and Goyle, "I don't think we need to embarrass you by telling your parents what really happened, that you couldn't handle a couple of Gryffindors." They all walked out onto the platform where Crabbe and Goyle's parents came up and instantly began to ask what was the matter. "Nothing," Narcissa said, "It was just like I thought, they got caught up in a game of exploding snap and forgot about the time."  
  
The Weasley twins gave her the oddest look and she smiled inwardly at them, **at least someone gives my son what he deserves!** She nodded at her son, "Come along Draco," she said, taking hold of his shoulder and guiding him off the platform.  
  
*******  
  
George Weasley nudged his twin, "Why did she just lie to them?"  
  
"Dunno," Fred said equally puzzled, "Come to that since when do her and mum talk to each other?"  
  
"Maybe she didn't want to admit her son got beaten by a bunch of Gryffindors, or maybe they didn't tell her what happened?"  
  
"Nah, they were unconscious in a corridor they'd have to said something a bit more inventive than 'we were playing exploding snap'!"  
  
"True. She seemed to remove those curses pretty easily, I thought that was quite difficult to do, she must be more powerful than people think."  
  
"Yeah. Weird eh?"  
  
"Definitely, then again she married Lucius Malfoy she's clearly either as evil as he is or stark raving mad. If it's the first then I don't think we really want to know why she did it and if it's the second then I guess she doesn't need a reason."  
  
Fred shrugged, "True. Can you believe Harry gave us all that money?"  
  
"No!"  
  
They followed their mother and siblings at a distance, putting the incident with Malfoy to the back of their minds.  
  
*******  
  
The incident however was all Narcissa could think about but she waited until she and Draco were in the muggle part of the station before she said anything.  
  
"So, how did this fight between you and Potter start?"  
  
"We went to pay him an end of term visit in his carriage, apparently he didn't appreciate it," Draco smirked at her.  
  
**I'd like to slap that smirk right off his arrogant little face!** "I wouldn't sound too cocky about it if I were you, you certainly seem to have come off worse in the following altercation," she pointed out.  
  
"It wasn't fair, we didn't have any warning and we were outnumbered," he whined.  
  
"It was hardly unprovoked though by the sound of things."  
  
"We were right."  
  
"In your opinion."  
  
"Yours too."  
  
**God, you think you know me don't you?** "As for warning and being outnumbered, have you never attacked someone when they were defenceless?" **Say that house elf we used to have for instance?!**  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Really? Seems to be very much the point actually, you went in there with the purpose of upsetting someone who, by the sound of things, has been fairly close to the edge all year and yet you are somehow surprised when you end up unconscious on the floor. Well let that be a lesson to you, you say the wrong thing to the wrong person in this world and you can very quickly find your self staring down the wrong end of a wand and next time it might be something worse than a school boy hex that hits you."  
  
"Mum, I just didn't expect him to do that he's supposed to be the brave and noble Gryffindor and all that crap!"  
  
"Well remember that, people don't always play to their stereotypes, you underestimated him and do you really think that someone who has by some miracle continually got the better of the greatest Dark Lord in history would have a problem dealing with an arrogant fifteen year old?!" She was almost yelling now as they waited for a taxi and Draco shrank back, surprised as he had expected her to be sympathetic and berate the Weasleys for daring to hurt her son.  
  
"Mum, he got the better of me it's no big deal!"  
  
"Yes, actually it is. What happens when I'm not there to pick up the pieces? What happens when you piss off the wrong person? You have such an obnoxious mouth on you sometimes, you know that? Diggory was a pure blood, he wasn't killed because he did anything wrong he simply got in the way and I've never appreciated people speaking ill of the dead!" Narcissa knew she was pushing at the boundaries of what she could safely say; no doubt this would all get back to Lucius eventually.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you! What is your problem?!" he snapped.  
  
"What's my problem?" Narcissa trailed off, **this is pointless, he's not even sorry he upset me.** "Does it matter?" she asked in a defeated tone, "Would you care if I told you?"  
  
Draco's expression changed to one of concern, "Of course I would, are you alright?"  
  
**Walked yourself into that one didn't you? What can you say to that?** "I'm fine, I just worry about you that's all. I won't always be there to pick up the pieces and I'd like to know you can take care of yourself and that if you can't you'll at least try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you."  
  
She sighed and got into the waiting taxi, giving directions to the Leaky Cauldron. They were silent for the journey there, Draco looking surprisingly uncomfortable and Narcissa fighting back tears she knew better than to shed.  
  
They reached the pub and she tipped the driver, grateful that he hadn't tried to strike up a conversation with her. Draco looked at her with a hurt expression on his face and she wanted to take him into her arms and tell him she was sorry and that everything would be alright but she knew she couldn't, not if she wanted him to think about this.   
  
"Why did you do it? You didn't need to, it didn't benefit you."  
  
"He's so annoying, he gets everything! He's the star seeker, Dumbledore's favourite, and now Triwizard champion."  
  
**All this for a stupid rivalry? Then again how much were the Gryffindors to blame for what happened to Sev? Who gave him and his friends the final push? Oh God this is so silly!** "So you think he has everything? He's got fame, talent and fortune yes but he's also got no family and a Dark Lord out for his blood. If I were you I wouldn't wish yourself in his shoes, the boy's unlikely to live to see his graduation." She adopted a calm, serious tone hoping she could shock her son into thinking straight for a moment.  
  
Draco fell quiet at the comment about Potter not living to see graduation, **almost as if he hadn't thought about it until now, maybe he hadn't.**  
  
"Do you really think he'll die before graduation?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," she replied keeping her voice cold and emotionless.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He was quiet as they flooed home, Lucius hadn't yet returned and she turned to face her son, "Draco..." she stopped, she had no idea what else to say.  
  
He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I love you." It was all she had left to offer him at that time, she was too emotional to reason with him or have a serious conversation which wouldn't end with her revealing her true loyalties to him.  
  
He gave her an odd, thoughtful smile, "I know you do, I don't like it when we argue."  
  
"We're just very different people."  
  
"Professor Snape said I remind him of you, even more than I remind him of father."  
  
**Oh, did he now? Good old Sev!** "Well, Severus is usually right I suppose."  
  
"He's been acting a bit strange this year."  
  
"He's probably got a lot on his mind. Why don't you go and unpack, your father'll probably be back soon."  
  
He nodded and she left the room. She walked out into the garden and strolled down to the edge of a large ornamental pond, sitting on the grass and enjoying the sunshine. She looked up at the house, the house in which she had endured so much unhappiness but also the house where she had spent one of the happiest years of her life when she was newly married. **Why did it all have to end like this? Why did things turn out this way? How did it all come to this!?** She sighed and trailed her hand in the cool water, watching the ornamental Koi Carp dart away from the ripples her hand created. She knew she couldn't just sit there forever but she wanted to, she wanted to pretend that she wouldn't have to get up and go back into the house and face her husband, and her son, and her future.  
  
*******  
  
The part where Narcissa says muggles never have to deal with evil maniacs is just her opinion as she doesn't know much about muggle history.  
  
I know I promised this update wouldn't be late and it is, though not by much, but I was unexpectedly dragged off to visit relatives!  
  
Next chapter Sev's back!  
  
I'll update again either Friday or Saturday.  
  
Please review, I'm picking up my A-level exam results tomorrow and it would be nice to get some nice reviews as it's a very stressful time! 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Comet - I'd like to know more about JK's Narcissa and the other Slytherins too. I got through the exams with the results I needed so I'm very pleased! Good luck for your results! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
slytherin-gurl-062189 - Thanks for wishing me luck with the exams, I did put a lot of thought into the chapters and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PrincessJedi - Glad you liked the chapter thanks for the review!  
  
Cricket13 - Wow, thanks for such high praise! I don't have any plans for Draco to get a kitten but Narcissa will spoil him rotten at several times probably! I doubt a kitten called princess would be much appreciated but the idea certainly made me laugh! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CharlieMalfoy - Draco isn't too much of a mini Lucius yet! Thanks for keeping your fingers crossed, must have worked because my exams went well! Thank you for the review!  
  
Bonezz - Wow! I'm flattered by your kind review! Here's the next chapter and it's got Severus in it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who wished me luck with my exams, I've passed!!!  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
***Severus' Thoughts***  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Narcissa waited a week for Lucius' mark to burn, staying by his side, playing the dutiful wife again, a role she found it surprisingly easy to slip back into. It stopped her having to watch her son behave more and more like his father, though he had seemed to be more thoughtful since their conversation. **God I hope I got through to him.**  
  
Eventually Lucius informed her that he would have to go and that he didn't expect to be back soon. That left the problem of Draco who she managed to persuade to arrange to meet Pansy and some others in Diagon Alley. She wasn't sure she should let him go alone but it was the only way she could keep her meeting with Sev safely.  
  
Severus arrived not ten minutes after Draco had left, apparating right outside the door which she had left open as an invitation to come straight in.  
  
"Narcissa?" she heard him call and she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Come on in, it's just you and me. Lucius has gone and Draco's with some friends. I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
He smiled and stepped inside, slipping his wand back inside his pocket.  
  
"What were you going to do with that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not your husband's favourite person!"  
  
"Don't call him that!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
Severus was dressed in a grey jumper and black trousers. "I've been in the muggle world, I had to speak to one of Dumbledore's informants, she's a squib and lives in a muggle neighbourhood."  
  
" It suits you. Come into the drawing room."  
  
He followed her into the elegant room noticing a teapot and two cups and saucers waiting on the table.  
  
"I told Dippy to stay down in the kitchens or she'd get clothes, I don't want to take any risks."  
  
He nodded, "How are you?"  
  
She sighed and sat down heavily in an armchair, "Do you want the truth or the answer that'll make us all feel better?"  
  
"The truth. I doubt there is an answer which will make us all feel better!"  
  
"True," she admitted, "Terrified."  
  
"For yourself? Draco? Lucius?"  
  
"Lucius can go hang, I'm only concerned for him in so far as he might say or do something stupid to Voldemort who may then decide Draco and I are the perfect way to get revenge on Lucy. I'm scared for my son, I'm scared for myself, I'm scared things won't change. To be honest this is almost a welcome distraction from reality.  
  
He frowned, "I hate to break it to you but this is reality."  
  
"Not the reality I've been living for fourteen years."  
  
"Yes, well I don't think anyone else is finding this at all welcome."  
  
"Oh you know what I mean, I just want things to change. I don't want it all to happen again. You know, some unlikely candidate comes along and defeats Voldemort, Lucy gets off scot-free and my son goes back to sitting on the fence never choosing a side. I'm so sick of all that!"  
  
"And if Draco chooses his father's path?"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, I can't even trust my own son anymore, not that I ever really could."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"Maybe, but for how much longer? How long is it until none of us can reach him? He gets colder Sev, just like Lucius did."  
  
"He is not his father."  
  
"True, but he is very much like him."  
  
"Are you still going to stay here?"  
  
"I won't leave my son and he wouldn't come with me I'm sure of that."  
  
"If he takes the mark? What then?"  
  
"I will never leave here while my son remains!"  
  
"And if something should happen to him..."  
  
"Don't say that! Don't even think it! I refuse to think about that!"  
  
"Narcissa..."  
  
"No! Nothing can happen to him Sev! He's all I've got!" she shook her head in quiet despair, "No."  
  
Severus sighed, he had never expected her to leave her husband but he had hoped that she would have some crazy plan to keep herself and Draco safe and cause Lucius a whole lot of trouble in the meantime. By the sounds of things the woman was simply out of ideas and out of the strength she had once possessed.  
  
"I won't let him hurt my son," it was said in a quiet, determined whisper and Severus only just caught it. She looked up at him, "I won't. I can't make Draco choose the right side, if there even is such a thing I'm starting to think everyone's wrong in this, but I won't let Lucius hurt him."  
  
Severus looked at the determined set of the woman's delicate features and was oddly reminded of Draco staring down Potter and Weasley in a potions class. "I believe you."  
  
She smiled weakly and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. Narcissa found herself thinking back to days when she and Lucius had sat with Severus and some of the other deatheaters, who she had now long forgotten, drinking tea and laughing together, or planning her and Lucius' forthcoming wedding. She caught herself staring at Severus and looked away, not wanting him to notice and see the tears in her eyes. She had to be composed, she'd done quite enough to embarrass herself in front of this man over the last few years. Her smile became more amused at this thought, **heck at least there's no alcohol this time.**  
  
Severus glanced across at her, wishing she would leave with him but he had known before he had come to see her that she wouldn't be going anywhere. He stood up to leave.  
  
She smiled at him and rose to her feet, "Thank you for coming. I've missed you."  
  
Narcissa watched him turn away from her and was gripped by the fear of not seeing him again. From what Lucius had said to her Severus' shoes were not the safest to be in at this time and she was terrified for him.  
  
Severus was about to leave when he suddenly felt a firm hand grabbing his arm and spinning him round.  
  
"Sev, you can't go back and spy, please! I won't let you! They know you're a spy, they'll kill you, please don't go back!" She was sobbing almost hysterically with tears flooding down her face. She had seemed so composed during their encounter that he had not expected this.  
  
"Narcissa," he spoke softly but firmly, "I'm not going to go back, I know they know I'm a spy. It's alright."  
  
Narcissa felt a sudden burning heat under his sleeve and realised what it was, **Oh god, if that hurts me what must it do to him?** Suddenly she burst into fresh tears and threw her thin arms around his slender frame.  
  
Severus was bewildered; he simply stood still unsure of how to react or even of what was going on.  
  
"You're going to get hurt and I'm going to lose you like I've lost everybody else. I can't lose you!"  
  
"I seem to remember you once attempted to do exactly that!" he said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she cried hugging him tighter than ever, "You don't know how often I think about that, how many nightmares I've had where it worked and how much I hate myself for what I did to you! I don't deserve your friendship, I don't deserve anything from you, but I can't let anyone hurt you again."  
  
Severus suddenly realised how deeply sorry and upset the woman was about what had happened that night fourteen years ago. **God I had no idea, after how easily she jokes about it how was I to know she was feeling like this?**  
  
Having no idea what to say he brought his arms up and gently detached her from him, "Narcissa, it's alright," and, for the first time since she'd walked into his cell on the day of Lucius' trial, he felt it just might be. "I forgive you," ***Now.***  
  
She didn't stop crying; it seemed that an emotional floodgate, kept carefully closed all these years, had been opened and she didn't know how to close it. Eventually her sobs ceased and Severus was able to sit her down with a calming cup of tea, he briefly considered adding a shot of brandy but then remembered what had happened the last time she'd been around both him and alcohol.  
  
He glanced at the clock and she realised what was worrying him. "It's alright, you can go. I understand. I'll be alright." She smiled weakly and Severus suddenly realised how much he wanted to stay there.  
  
"I have to go, Lucius will be back soon."  
  
She rose and walked with him to the front door where she kissed him on the cheek and held his hand between hers, "Please, take care of yourself. I can't lose you!"  
  
He smiled awkwardly and nodded, "I don't want to see anything happen to you either. Keep an eye on Lucius, you know better than anyone what he's capable of." With one last concerned look he left and she stood in the doorway, staring down the path for a long time even after he'd apparated away.  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter's the last! But there is a third part to this story which I'll start posting after that! Next chapter we see some Narcissa and Draco bonding. I'll post it on Wednesday, 20th.  
  
Please Review!! You won't have many more opportunities! 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Disclaimer: I just own the plot!  
  
Review Responses: First of all a huge thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed this fic, I've never had so many reviews for anything before!  
  
Dark Comet - How could you tell where this was headed? I can't say more specifically than that here but you're right! I suppose that idea is just too perfect not to write about and there've certainly been enough hints! Poor Narcie is stressed but now she's got it out of her system and that does her good! I like the idea of your plot bunny I could quite imagine her doing that! You had an exam question on soy sauce? That's different! Exams are evil! They try to trick you and make you fail I swear it! Yes, this is the last and I'm quite sad about that too, but the split had to be here because its after this that it goes off canon, though really I suppose it's been off canon ever since the fifth book came out! I'll post the first chapter of the third part to this on the 27th of August most likely! It's already written along with a fair few chapters after that I just need to get them in the right format! The title will be from a song again and it will be called, "I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off". Hope you can wait till then! Thanks for reviewing! Good luck with those results!  
  
Bonezz - Yep, this is the last chapter! But the next part will be out on the 27th of August, which is next Wednesday! The story ID for Before the Kiss is 1153038. I love that story but it makes me so sad! Thanks for the review and I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!  
  
Lune Project - Thank you for your congratulations and don't worry about reviewing two chapters at once, I don't mind! Yeah, I can see why people might expect Narc to go berserk after what happened to her son but she's a good mother and though she doesn't like people hurting Draco she thinks he sort of deserved what he got this time! Narcissa is shocked to see how much Draco wants to hurt those Gryffindors, she knows how serious rivalries can become if they're never resolved. I too wanted to shout at Draco to behave himself but you might be less angry with him in this chapter! He does think Narcissa would agree with what he's doing, on the one hand seeming to support Lucius gives her son the wrong idea about her and on the other it could be what's saving her son by allowing her to remain safe to look out for him. Sev in muggle clothes was just something I thought would look very good indeed so I put it in! I'm glad you liked the dialogue in that chapter and that you think I'm improving but I think I'll hold off on the movie script for another few years! LOL! Narcissa is very alone in the world and you'll see that again in the near future, i.e. in the next part of this story. Don't worry she'll struggle, she's a fighter and things are going to happen soon to make her need to fight. You didn't interfere with my plotting don't worry! Lucius has enough ways to drive her mad as it is but that doesn't mean he won't come up with more, for instance feeling rather sorry for himself at a very inappropriate time! You'll see that in the next story too! Thank you for your e-mail I'm working on the reply! Of course I don't mind you sharing your impressions of the 5th book, I love your e-mails! Yep, Europe's been hot but it's cooling down a bit now, at least it is here, what's the weather like where you are? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PrincessJedi - That chapter was a bit emotional but this one's a little bit calmer. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ilovesporks - Thank you for your congratulations! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the next story will be here on Wednesday 27th September at the latest! Thanks for the review!  
  
I Built My Life Around You  
  
**Narcissa's Thoughts**  
  
Chapter 37  
  
The night of Severus' visit Narcissa sat alone in her study, it was late but she didn't move. **Hmm, sitting alone in the dark in a creepy old manor, I've finally fulfilled my role as the storybook mad woman, all I need is a wedding dress and I could be Miss Havisham. Sitting here 'til I rot. Or alternatively drown in my own self-pity, I sound so melodramatic; it's this house, it has a bad effect on me, if it didn't feel like something out of a gothic horror novel then I wouldn't act like I was in one.** She heard soft footsteps padding down the marble floor of the hallway and a quiet knock on her door. **Something wicked this way comes.**  
  
"Come in," she called.  
  
Draco, clad in black pyjamas, opened the door slowly and crept in apologetically, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me neither," she said, "How did you know I was awake?"  
  
"You weren't in your room."  
  
**He came to find me?** "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
He shrugged, "It's too warm and I guess I was thinking too much. Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Same, too many thoughts."  
  
"Is Dad..." he trailed off.  
  
"He's out." They shared an understanding look, Lucius had not yet returned from his last summons to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Are you worried about him?"  
  
"No. Your father can take care of himself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly that."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
He sat down in one of the deep blue armchairs across from his mother. She noticed that his hair wasn't gelled back but fell around his pale face making him look younger again. **He looks like butter wouldn't melt.**  
  
"Is everything going to be alright?"  
  
**The classic child to adult question, one which we learn to refrain from asking later in life because we become too afraid of the answer.**  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"You said Potter'd be dead before graduation, do you really think that?" he sounded hesitant and unsure of himself.  
  
"No. I don't know, maybe. It's certainly a possibility."  
  
"What are the other possibilities?"  
  
"Truth and light triumph, translation: Dumbledore wins somehow. Or we could end up in a long and bloody war in which neither side is gaining much ground."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Do you fancy a cold drink?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Narcissa pulled on a blue, velvet bell pull and seconds later Dippy appeared. "Can I is helping you?"  
  
**Oh God! Even Dobby had better grammar than that.**  
  
"Yes, fetch a pitcher of ice tea with lemon and a couple of glasses."  
  
The little elf bowed and disappeared. Draco was looking out of the window at the new moon, it was so bright the grounds were almost floodlit and Narcissa's study was quite light despite the candles remaining unlit. Dippy reappeared with a tray and set it down on a small table. Narcissa poured out the tea and handed a glass to her son.  
  
"Thanks." He drank some of the tea then looked her in the eyes, "Mum what did you mean when you said Diggory didn't do anything wrong?"  
  
"He didn't, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"So that could just as easily have happened to Krum or that veela girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco looked slightly troubled, **but not troubled enough.**  
  
"Mum, what's going to happen now?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess everybody's waiting for someone to make a move. The Ministry won't even acknowledge that the Dark Lord has returned, something which I think they will come to regret."  
  
"Will they try and get Potter this summer?"  
  
"I doubt it, he's protected by some powerful magic at his muggle relatives'."  
  
"How come he escaped?"  
  
"I don't know, from what I heard it was the priori incantem effect."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The magical core of his wand must have originated from the same source as the magical core in the Dark Lord's wand, therefore they refused to work against each other, the two both said a spell at the same time and it triggered a reaction causing the Dark Lord's wand to regurgitate echoes of past spells. That gave Harry time to escape."  
  
"So it was just dumb luck?"  
  
"I'm not sure, there might have been more to it than that, he certainly seems to have kept his head in a situation where many full grown wizards would, and for that matter have, gone pieces but whether he is anything special beyond being a little mature for his years only time will tell."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
**Is that his way of telling me he is?** "Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
"I don't like seeing you scared."  
  
"Can't say I particularly enjoy being scared. Are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scared."  
  
"No," he said, but he didn't sound too sure of himself.  
  
"You should be," she said quietly.  
  
He gave her a concerned look and impulsively reached across and held her hand in his own, "We'll be alright mum, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Narcissa was transported back to when he had glared at Severus because he thought he had upset his mother. He seemed to be looking at her with an understanding in his eyes that suggested he knew more about the position she was in than she would have expected. She smiled and squeezed his hand, "You're a good kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Oh yes you are and I'd value it while it lasts if I were you. But aren't I supposed to tell you I'm not going to let anyone hurt you?"  
  
He smiled, "Well maybe we can look after each other."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
They both turned their attention back to the ice tea. The conversation had taken several turns Narcissa had not anticipated. Draco's concern for her was touching but at the same time deeply incongruous when looked at against his seeming support of the deatheaters and their ridiculous leader.  
  
Draco seemed to be thinking as well and eventually he put down his glass and stood up, "I think I'll go back to bed. I'm tired."  
  
She smiled at him, "Got a few less thoughts now?"  
  
"No. Actually I think I've acquired a few more but I need sleep, I can always push them to the back of my mind until I'm awake enough to deal with them."  
  
**I wonder what he means, at least I've given him something more to think about,** "I'm going to stay here for a while."  
  
He nodded, "Goodnight mum."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart."  
  
Draco left, closing the door behind him and she sat there, alone in the darkened room listening intently to the noises of the night. She could hear the family's owls hooting outside as they hunted, the sound of her son walking down the corridor, the creaks of the house that always sounded at night. She remembered that the house had once made her feel uneasy when she was alone at night but now she was used to it.   
  
She must have sat there for over half an hour until she heard someone moving about on the floor below. **So he's back.** She briefly considered going down and asking why he was so late back but she was sure she didn't want to know. She should have gone down, she should have cared but she didn't. She couldn't do either anymore. Whatever Lucius had been doing and whoever he had been doing it to it wasn't her fault, she needed evidence but she could miss the account of one occasion besides goodness knew what kind of mood he'd be in. She unlocked the drawer of her desk and withdrew the notebook. She cast a strong locking charm on the door and began to write in the book, the runes as familiar to her as English. She smiled and remembered her lessons in them at school, at least something of her education had paid off. She noted down the time Lucius had returned and closed the book, it had been a long day but she didn't want to sleep so she sat there and stared out of the window at the moon. She sat there for a long time, thinking over the day's events. The conversations with Severus and her son, Lucius' as yet unknown activities, **If someone had told me at eighteen that I'd be sat here in this situation at thirty-seven I'd never have believed them.** It was a long time before she eventually went to bed that night and even longer before she went to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
I've been afraid of changing,  
  
'Cause I built my life around you.  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
And I'm getting older too.  
  
*******  
  
Miss Havisham is a character in a Charles Dickens novel who was left on her wedding day and has sat in her wedding dress ever since, her house still laid out as it was with a rotting wedding cake and all sorts. She's an old woman by the time you meet her in the novel and the whole thing's pretty creepy and yet rather sad.  
  
Well, that's it. What do you think?  
  
I'll start putting up the next and final part to this story very soon, it should be up on Wednesday 27th at the latest. It will be called, "I Found a Little Courage to Call it Off," and it's part of a song again! Anyone care to guess which song? It's quite easy actually!  
  
Please review, it's your last chance!!   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Had to move the below from chapter 38 because of fanfic's new rule that chapters cannot be entirely author's notes.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE FINAL PART TO THIS STORY IS NOW UP! YOU CAN FIND IT BY CLICKING ON MY PROFILE OR LOOKING UNDER ANGST AND NARCISSA AS THE FIRST CHARACTER WITH SEVERUS AS THE SECOND.  
  
THANKS TO EVEYONE THAT REVIEWED, REVIEW RESPONSES TO CHAPTER 37 CAN BE FOUND AT THE START OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEXT PART WHICH IS CALLED:  
  
'I FOUND A LITTLE COURAGE TO CALL IT OFF'.  
  
PLEASE COME AND READ AND REVIEW IT!  
  
THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ 'I BUILT MY LIFE AROUND YOU' AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.  
  
WEASLEYLOVER1 


End file.
